HP & The Philosopher's Stone: The Time Jump Chronicles
by Lisias
Summary: Traduction de Transgressions. Harry Potter, le Garçon-qui-A-Survécu, Directeur du Département de La Justice Magique, se retrouve coincé dans le corps de ses onze-ans. Comment un Harry de vingt-huit ans va-t-il pouvoir gérer le fait d'être à nouveau en première année, avec Voldemort qui remonte au pouvoir? En quoi être envoyé à Serpentard va-t-il changer sa relation avec Snape?
1. Chapter 1: Time Jump

**Note de la Traductrice** : Me voici donc sur une nouvelle traduction ! HP & The Philosopher's Stone : The Time Jump Chronicles est une fiction que j'ai lue il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela (et que j'ai déjà relu depuis) j'avais beaucoup aimé parce que pour une fois un auteur reprend le premier tome d'Harry Potter mais en y apportant quelque chose en plus ! Et puis avons le j'aime vraiment beaucoup les fictions avec des retours dans le passé.

Ce premier tome de la fiction est terminé en 29 chapitres (j'en ai pour l'instant traduit 4). L'auteur vient de commencer de publier la deuxième partie (je crois qu'il n'y a qu'un chapitre pour l'instant !)

Concernant la publication vous avez dû le remarquer mais en ce moment je poste un peu moins souvent, malheureusement on arrive au moment de l'année où je croule sous le boulot (mémoire à rendre, soutenance à préparer, partiels…ect) je fais de mon mieux pour continuer à traduire à côté mais j'ai un peu moins de temps et du coup je mets plus de temps pour traduire un chapitre… Donc je ne peux pas vous promettre de mettre en ligne cette fiction de manière régulière, j'espère que tout rentrera dans l'ordre d'ici un mois/ un mois et demi ! En tout cas je m'excuse pour ceux qui attendent le prochain chapitre de The Marriage Stone et je vous remercie énormément pour votre patience !

**Bêta : Encore et toujours Cassandra Rowena Revenclaw ! Merci à toi !**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Chapitre 1 : The Time Jump_

Cela faisait complètement sens lorsqu'on prenait du recul. Après la chute de Voldemort dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, Harry - suivi par Ron - s'était retrouvé embarqué dans l'entrainement d'Auror sans même qu'on ne lui demande son avis. Tout le monde supposa que c'était ce qu'il voulait et qu'il était prêt pour ça. Peut-être que Ron l'était, avec son envie d'aventure et son désir pour la gloire et le respect. Harry, en regardant en arrière, pensait qu'il aurait peut-être dû prendre de longues vacances.

Après trois ans d'entraînement et une année à travailler étroitement avec un mentor, Harry et Ron furent placés en équipe. Ils firent de gros progrès et eurent d'excellent résultats. Harry se jetait toujours dans le travail et sa motivation à faire avancer sa carrière obligèrent finalement Ginny à le quitter. Mais, plus il travaillait et moins il pensait à ce qui était arrivé, à tous les gens qui étaient morts et à ce que cela signifiait d'être Le Garçon qui A Survécu pour Vaincre Voldemort. Après seulement une année dans une équipe, Harry fut promu chef et eut sous ses ordres sa propre équipe d'Aurors. Ron le suivit l'année suivante. L'équipe d'Harry arriva au sommet et s'occupa finalement des missions les plus critiques. A seulement vingt-quatre ans, il devint Mentor. Il faisait son travail et ne déplorait aucune perte humaine que ce soit dans son équipe ou parmi les criminels qu'ils arrêtaient. Il y eut des rumeurs dans le Ministère qu'Harry Potter deviendrait le prochain Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique lorsque le Directeur actuel aurait pris sa retraite. A ses vingt-sept ans, lorsque le Directeur prit sa retraite et Harry fut promu.

Ce qui expliquait, supposa-t-il, sa situation actuelle dans le bureau du Ministre. Kingsley le fixait tristement par-dessus une pile de paperasse, son menton posé sur ses mains serrées l'une contre l'autre.

\- Je vais bien, affirma Harry une nouvelle fois. Kingsley soupira.

\- Tu n'es pas en état de remplir tes fonctions Harry.

Harry se rebiffa mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il n'avait pas d'argument valable.

\- Cela n'arrivera plus, dit-il doucement. Mais il avait dit cela toute la semaine et personne ne semblait le croire.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis quand même obligé de te donner au moins deux semaines de congés. Le Ministre lui lança un regard froid. Tu fais ce que tu veux pendant deux semaines, Harry mais je te conseille fortement de te faire aider.

\- Et ensuite quoi ?

Kingsley soupira.

\- Ensuite, tu seras ré-évalué. En attendant, Stewart insiste pour mettre en place un doppelganger pour prévenir… un effet de panique.

\- Tu rigoles ? lâcha Harry.

Mais Kingsley secoua la tête et se leva. Il prit une petite fiole de sa poche et l'ouvrit en se dirigeant vers Harry pour la lui tendre.

\- Un pour chaque jour, maintenant.

Harry leva les yeux vers Kingsley et sépara délicatement l'un de ses cheveux avant de l'arracher, grimaçant face au pincement qui suivit. Il le plaça avec défi dans la fiole et Kingsley hocha la tête.

\- Nous te verrons lundi du coup.

Le Ministre sortit de son propre bureau, laissant Harry seul.

**-TTJC-**

Harry passa ensuite à ses devoirs de potion. Au lieu de les acheter à l'extérieur, le DJM faisait sous-traiter le travail à l'intérieur de ses propres murs. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un de blessé ou en congé personnel et suffisamment doué en potions pour refaire les stocks des étagères. Polynectar, Potion de Métamorphose, Pimentine, Régénération sanguine, Véritaserum, plusieurs antidotes et même une petite quantité de Felix Felicis étaient toujours disponibles. Pendant qu'un Doppelganger se baladait en se faisant passer pour Harry pour éviter que le public ne panique et qu'il n'y ait tôlé dans les médias, le vrai Harry était chez lui en train de faire des potions. Lundi matin, après avoir à nouveau donné l'un de ses cheveux à Kingsley, Harry retourna dans son appartement et prépara son laboratoire de potions dans son salon.

Il n'avait toujours pas choisi de conseiller pour l'aider avec son soi-disant stress post-traumatique dont Hermione semblait penser qu'il souffrait mais, peut-être examinerait-il ceux disponibles en ligne. Il n'était pas encore complètement certain si ce serait mieux d'être suivi par un sorcier ou un moldu pour l'instant.

Une fournée de Felix Felicis était déjà en préparation donc il la vérifia et se rendit compte que c'était sur la bonne voie. Il sourit en se souvenant de son vieux professeur de potions. Il enfila des gants en peau de dragon et commença à préparer la potion de métamorphose.

Cette potion avait été créée comme une alternative au polynectar, sauf qu'elle créait un échange de corps au lieu de simplement permettre à une personne de prendre l'apparence d'une autre. Toutefois, la magie qui était à l'œuvre dans la potion ne fonctionnait que si les deux personnes étaient d'accord. C'était un outil majeur pour les Aurors qui travaillaient sur des cas compliqués ou sous couverture. Et franchement, Harry était surpris que Kingsley ne veuille ses cheveux que pour du Polynectar. Après tout, il serait plus compliqué de démasquer un doppelganger dans son véritable corps.

Cette substance était très contrôlée. Un permis était requis pour la brasser et si quelqu'un était pris en train de tenter d'acheter les ingrédients pour la préparer, il serait placé automatique en garde-à-vue et questionné s'il ne présentait pas son permis.

Lorsque les ingrédients de départ furent ajoutés, Harry enleva ses gants et prit une longue tige en verre pour faire de lents cercles dans la potion tandis que les flammes couleur lavande dansaient en-dessous du chaudron. La potion mijotait tranquillement et Harry se rendit à son étagère de livres, se rappelant comment le Choixpeau avait voulu le mettre à Serpentard. Même s'il n'avait pas eu le Maître des Potions comme chef de maison, voilà où il se retrouvait, brassant des potions pour le travail. Si seulement Snape pouvait le voir, il enleva son vieux livre de potions de première année de l'étagère et caressa la couverture alors qu'il retournait devant sa potion. Il ouvrit le livre alors qu'il se rasseyait devant sa Potion de Métamorphose et une petite quantité de quelque chose - poussière, cheveux - s'envola de la tranche du livre, en plein dans la potion.

\- Non ! cria Harry en fermant le livre et en le mettant de côté.

La potion brilla d'un bleu éthéré et un panache de fumée épais explosa dans la pièce, étouffant Harry instantanément. Elle remplit ses yeux, son nez et sa gorge. Il trébucha et toussa, il laissa ses yeux pleurer alors qu'il tentait de reprendre sa respiration. Ses yeux le piquaient, les larmes coulant le long de son visage. Il essuya ses joues avec empressement et il sentit un liquide visqueux sur ses mains. _Merde_. Il ferma fortement les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes avant de les rouvrir, ils coulaient toujours et il voyait trouble. Il le refit une nouvelle fois et il n'y eut pas de changement. Fermant ses yeux à nouveau, il prit une grande inspiration, essayant de calmer son cœur battant.

Il était debout, très droit et il expira, pensant à tout le bazar qu'il devrait sans aucun doute ranger au lieu de penser à ses yeux. Il réfléchit momentanément au fait de simplement tout brûler, du sol au plafond, et de tout recommencer. Cela serait sans aucun doute un désastre.

Il toussa une fois de plus, se balançant légèrement à cause d'un vertige et il ouvrit les yeux. Il laissa échapper tout l'air que retenaient ses poumons, comme s'il avait été frappé dans le diaphragme. Sa vision était claire mais son appartement avait disparu et pas parce qu'il avait tout brûlé pour recommencer à nouveau. Harry était debout, dans la Grande Salle à Poudlard. La Salle était pleine d'étudiants, des bougies flottaient au-dessus de sa tête et il y avait des murmures.

\- Elle a dit _Potter_ ?

\- _Le _Harry Potter ?

Une sueur froide coula le long de son visage et il l'essuya, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Il regarda autour de lui mais tout semblait stable cette fois. Il n'y avait pas de résidu de potion sur lui. Ses joues étaient propres et sèches. Ses yeux ne le brûlaient plus.

\- Mr. Potter, s'il vous plaît. Nous vous attendons.

Minerva McGonagall était debout, juste au bord de son champ de vision, tenant un morceau de parchemin et le Choixpeau. Elle lui lança un sourire encourageant lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle. Elle fit un geste vers le tabouret.

\- Venez, vous devez être réparti. Asseyez-vous.

Quelqu'un derrière Harry le poussa gentiment et il tomba sur le tabouret. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Est-ce qu'il rêvait ? Était-il inconscient dans son appartement avec des potions qui étaient toujours sur le feu ? Il s'assit lourdement sur le tabouret et commença à gesticuler sur son siège lorsqu'on lui recouvrit la tête, le Choixpeau cachait sa vue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? pensa follement Harry.

\- Vous avez déjà été ici avant, chuchota le Choixpeau à son oreille avec amusement. Vous êtes en dehors de votre temps jeune homme.

\- Quoi ?

Le Choixpeau rit et Harry se tint rigide sur le tabouret alors que de la sueur coulait le long de son dos, en dessous de ses robes d'écoles neuves.

\- Vous avez eu un accident de potion ! déclara le Choixpeau et Harry hocha la tête. Et maintenant vous êtes ici dans le corps de vos onze ans.

\- Comment je retourne de là où je viens ? pensa Harry frénétiquement

\- Vous ne pouvez pas, dit simplement le Choixpeau. Les évènements qui vous ont amenés ici ne peuvent pas être refaits pour inverser le processus, expliqua-t-il.

Harry commença à hyperventiler.

\- Respirez Pas-Si-Jeune Potter. Il y a pire comme destin.

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Il enleva le Choixpeau alors qu'il criait.

\- SERPENTARD !

Il se figea. La Grande Salle était silencieuse. McGonagall semblait confuse et Harry fut finalement capable de se tourner pour regarder la grande table. Hagrid était là. Trelawney était là. Flitwick était là.

Dumbledore était là. Il semblait aussi confus que McGonagall.

Snape était là. Il semblait troublé.

Quirrell était là. Une douleur aigue s'abattit sur sa cicatrice.

Dans un cri étranglé, Harry perdit connaissance. Le Choixpeau toujours serré dans les mains.

**-TTJC-**

Harry se réveilla soudainement alors qu'une sensation de chute le prenait et il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans un lit. Soupirant, il se renfonça dans les oreillers et se tendit pour attraper ses lunettes sur la table de nuit. Ca avait été un rêve, alors. Peut-être n'avait-il pas commencé à brasser ses potions. Mais alors qu'il mettait ses lunettes, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas dans le lit qui se trouvait dans son appartement mais dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie à Poudlard. Des voix basses parlaient de l'autre côté du rideau blanc qui entourait le lit. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry attrapa sa baguette et chuchota un sort pour amplifier les voix pour qu'il puisse les entendre.

\- Poppy a dit qu'il était en bonne santé. La quantité de sucre dans son sang est stable, ça doit être dû à un choc dans son système, chuchota Minerva McGonagall.

\- Un choc pour tous nos systèmes, ajouta Severus Snape. Comment la progéniture de James et Lily Potter peut-elle être à Serpentard ? dit-il sombrement.

\- C'est une faible préoccupation, admit la voix de Dumbledore.

Il y eut une pause.

\- C'est génial, dit Snape en souriant. Potter doit se retourner dans sa tombe.

\- Ca suffit Severus, le reprit Dumbledore.

A ce moment, Harry sortit des couvertures et se leva du lit, il fit le tour du rideau, ses robes étaient froissées maintenant.

\- Ah Harry, dit fortement McGonagall en réduisant au silence Snape et Dumbledore qui se chamaillaient. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Harry grimaça et secoua sa baguette légèrement pour mettre fin au sort qui avait fait que la voix normale de McGonagall avait failli le rendre sourd. Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Etrange, dit-il finalement en expirant. Mais aussi affamé.

Dumbledore sourit à cela avant d'hocher la tête et de partir.

\- Le Professeur Snape va vous emmener manger quelque chose avant de vous emmener dans votre dortoir. Il est responsable de la Maison Serpentard, lui apprit McGonagall.

Elle lui sourit avant de suivre Dumbledore, jetant un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule avant de disparaitre par la porte.

\- S'il vous plaît, suivez-moi Potter, lui dit doucement Snape avant de quitter l'infirmerie. La prochaine fois que vous serez dans la Grande Salle, évitez de faire votre cinéma, lui ordonna-t-il alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots.

Il guida Harry vers son bureau et il s'assit dans l'une des chaises. Snape fit apparaître un petit plateau rempli de sandwichs et un pichet de jus de citrouille.

\- Le festin s'est fini il y a plusieurs heures, expliqua Snape alors qu'Harry se servait sur le plateau, cela serait inapproprié de vous envoyer au lit lors de votre première nuit ici sans avoir mangé. Une fois que vous aurez fini, je vous emmènerai au dortoir des Serpentard.

\- Merci Monsieur, dit Harry entre deux bouchées.

C'était émotionnellement écrasant d'être en présence de Snape, il se retrouva à lui lancer des regards furtifs et si l'homme s'en rendit compte, il ne dit rien. Ses yeux brulaient de larmes retenues et sa tête lui tournait donc il essaya de ne pas penser trop au fait que Snape était assis de l'autre côté du bureau.

\- Vous ne vous attendiez pas à vous retrouver à Serpentard ? lui demanda légèrement Snape alors qu'il lui passait le jus de citrouille.

Harry s'étouffa et toussa, frappant son torse et s'excusant ensuite.

\- Ah, en vérité, c'est pratiquement la seule chose qui a du sens ce soir, dit Harry avec un demi-sourire et les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent infinitésimalement. Le Choixpeau m'a dit que j'irais aussi bien à Serpentard et qu'à Gryffondor.

Snape lui lança un regard rusé.

\- Cela semble contradictoire lorsque vous connaissez les maisons.

Harry rit, sentant les larmes se former.

\- Pas du tout si vous me connaissiez.

Il y eut un silence confortable avant que Snape ne parle à nouveau, autorisant Harry à regagner le contrôle de lui-même.

\- Avez-vous lu les livres pour vos cours ?

Harry hocha la tête de façon absente.

\- Donc qu'est-ce que j'obtiens si j'ajoute de la racine d'Asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'Armoise ?

Harry retint un sourire.

\- De la goutte de Mort Vivant Monsieur, répondit aussitôt Harry en prenant une goulée de son jus de citrouille. C'est une puissante potion de sommeil.

Snape hocha la tête.

\- Où iriez-vous chercher si je vous disais de m'apporter un bezoar ?

\- Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, répondit-il d'un air suffisant en jetant un regard à Snape alors qu'il reposait son verre. C'est en soit un antidote à la plupart des poisons !

\- Quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

\- Ce sont différents noms qui désignent la même plante qui est aussi connue sous le nom d'aconit. C'est l'un des ingrédients principaux de la Potion Tue-Loup. Se souvenant qu'il était censé avoir onze ans, Harry lança un regard hésitant à Snape. C'est ça ?

Snape avait l'air à peine impressionné.

\- Vous avez pris de votre mère, dit-il doucement et Harry sentit la piqure des larmes à nouveau.

\- Personne ne parle jamais d'elle, dit Harry incapable de retenir le ton amer de sa voix. Tout le monde me parle toujours de ma ressemblance avec mon père.

Snape l'évalua du regard.

\- Nous étions amis elle et moi. Je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que je peux vous dire sur elle.

Harry essuya ses mains sur une serviette et repoussa sa chaise.

\- Cela me plairait énormément Monsieur.

**-TTJC-**

Plus tard, alors qu'Harry montait dans ce lit étrange dans ce dortoir étrange, il se sentit pris par l'envie de rentrer. Maintenant, il rêvait désespérément d'avoir été envoyé à Gryffondor où il aurait au moins eu des amis autour de lui au lieu de dormir juste à côté de Draco Putain de Malfoy. Peut-être pourrait-il demander de l'aide à Snape, pensa-t-il. Il dériva dans un sommeil agité, se demandant si le Choixpeau avait raison et si il était réellement coincé ici, dans le corps de ses onze ans.

Et alors qu'il se préparait pour aller au lit, le Chef de la Maison Serpentard considéra son nouvel étudiant. Potter était une énigme. Il lui rappelait fortement Lily Evans ou peut-être lui-même. Severus roula des yeux face au fait que le garçon ressemblait tellement à son père. Il savait, pour l'avoir vécu, qu'il ne fallait pas juger quelqu'un sur son apparence extérieure, sa main se serra autour de son avant-gauche droit alors que ses pensées tournaient dans sa tête. Il avait après tout fini à Serpentard.

Le garçon était un peu petit pour son âge mais rien qui ne pouvait être remédié avec une bonne alimentation, du sommeil et de l'exercice. Une potion nutritive lui vint à l'esprit, il devrait en parler à Poppy pour voir si Potter pouvait être ajouté à la liste des étudiants qui recevaient des suppléments dans leur nourriture.

Severus ne pouvait pas comprendre que Potter ait été envoyé à Serpentard. Son passage devant le Choixpeau avait duré plus longtemps que les autres et la réaction dramatique de Potter avait créé un véritable tumulte. Il avait lui-même emmené le garçon à l'infirmerie, laissant Minerva et Albus s'occuper de la fin. Le garçon avait été pâle, en sueur et la plupart du temps inconscient excepté lors d'occasionnels marmonnements qui n'avaient pas de sens à propos _du Ministère_ et de son _appartement. _Rien de ce qu'avait essayé Poppy et lui ne pouvait réveiller le garçon, ils l'avaient donc laissé tranquille.

Ce n'était pas seulement le fait que le garçon ait été envoyé à Serpentard, pas seulement qu'il l'avait accepté mais le fait qu'il s'y était attendu. Il semblait avoir un esprit vif en ce qui concernait les potions et avaient déjà commencé à étudier ses livres. En vérité, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que cette année réservait au Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

**-TTJC-**

_J'espère que cela vous aura plût ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé )_


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicious

**Note de la traductrice :** Bon chapitre un peu en avance parce qu'ils sont assez cours et un peu plus rapide à traduire ^^ et aussi pour m'excuser auprès d'Asuka pour TMS ( :p t'inquiète pas je serais dans les temps j'ai commencé à traduire le chapitre 32 hier et j'ai pas mal avancé ! Si je continue comme ça à la fin de la semaine il est finie).

Je le mets aussi en ligne en avance parce que l'on se rend mieux compte du genre d'histoire dans ce chapitre puisque le premier était assez court et ne posait que les bases ^^

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review au chapitre précédent cela me fait énormément plaisir ! J'espère que cela va vous plaire.

**Bonne lecture !**

_Chapitre 2 : Suspicious_

La première nuit, Harry dormit à peine. Cela lui prit énormément de temps pour se relaxer et après cela, il ne fit que se retourner et s'agiter inconfortablement. Il avait de vifs rêves de la Bataille de Poudlard durant ses rares moments de sommeil. Il se leva beaucoup trop tôt, se sentant vidé et détaché en quelque sorte et commença à paniquer lorsqu'il se rendit compte d'où - et surtout d'à quelle époque - il était. Il ne s'embêta pas à se doucher et passa sa première journée en tant qu'homme de vingt-huit ans en première année la tête dans le brouillard.

Harry était immunisé contre les chuchotements et les gens qui se retournaient sur son passage cette fois. Après tout, il l'avait déjà vécu pendant six ans, en plus de l'année où il avait été le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Pour-Vaincre-Voldemort et ensuite le fameux Auror et homme du Ministre. Le sifflement des murmures d'enfants n'étaient rien comparé à sa vie dans la presse après qu'il ait eu son diplôme. Mais il se sentait horriblement seul, Ron semblait effrayé de l'approcher et il n'était rien pour Hermione. Il se demandait même s'il devrait essayer de forger une amitié avec ses amis d'enfance et n'avait pas encore réussi à décider.

Il semblerait qu'il était condamné à revivre sa vie et Harry se demandait à qui, et surtout s'il pouvait en parler à qui que ce soit. Tous ses camarades de classes étaient à éliminer, ils étaient si jeunes ! Il réfléchissait encore à le dire à Snape pour voir si l'homme pouvait être d'une quelconque aide puisqu'une partie de lui refusait d'admettre le fait qu'il était bel et bien coincé. Mais maintenant qu'il savait ce qui allait arriver, s'il était coincé ici, pouvait-il faire une différence ? Pourrait-il s'en sortir mieux que la première fois ? Les avertissements sur le fait de changer l'histoire retentirent dans son esprit. Peut-être rendrait-il les choses pires.

Les cours étaient simples étant donné qu'il se souvenait d'une bonne partie du programme et le reste était tellement basique qu'il n'avait pas de mal à l'absorber. Comment les cours avaient-ils pu lui sembler si compliqués lorsqu'il avait onze ans ? Peut importe à quel point l'information lui semblait étrangère, elle était toujours incroyablement simple. Même finir ses devoirs après le diner lui semblait comme des vacances et il s'y mit automatiquement, son esprit plus préoccupé par la situation dans laquelle il était que par son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie.

Il avait du mal à atteindre le sommeil. Les cauchemars dont il souffrait en tant qu'adulte l'avaient suivi ici. Rentrer dans un Cedric Diggory de troisième année un jour avait été horrible et il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil de la nuit. Les cercles noirs qui soulignaient ses yeux avaient été si prononcés le jour suivant qu'il avait dû utiliser un glamour.

La Métamorphose et les Sortilèges l'avaient mis en avant d'entrée de jeu, étant donné que les leçons étaient un véritable jeu d'enfant. Il ne pouvait faire autrement que lancer les sorts parfaitement. Il remarqua l'exaspération et le regard blessé de certains des meilleurs élèves comme Draco mais il continua de recevoir des éloges de la part des professeurs qui lui disaient qu'il était un _magnifique exemple_. Ce n'était pas juste vis-à-vis des autres étudiants donc il en vint au fait de ne rien faire ou de faire exprès de mal prononcer les sorts. Les professeurs lui lançaient habituellement un regard qui en disait long et il se sentait toujours honteux de participer.

Le premier cours de minuit d'Astronomie lui sembla naturel puisqu'il travaillait souvent tard et une heure passée dans la brise d'automne à regarder un magnifique ciel noir était intensément relaxant. La voix du Professeur Sinistra était calme et basse, obligeant la classe à rester silencieuse pendant cette heure et Harry chérissait ce moment dans le noir où il ne luttait pas pour trouver le sommeil.

Mais, arrivé au jeudi, il eut du mal à rester debout. Le Professeur Sinistra l'accompagna jusqu'à l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh lui donna une dose de Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves. Il dormit toute la nuit et se sentit enfin reposé pour le jour suivant même si les cernes en dessous de ses yeux avaient quand même besoin d'être couvertes.

Et lorsque le premier cours de Potion arriva, le vendredi, Harry se sentit réellement comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il faisait partie des favoris de Serpentard maintenant. Snape posa les mêmes questions qu'ils avaient posées à Harry lors de sa toute première année en tant que Gryffondors et cette fois encore devant les sandwichs et le thé. Il semblait y avoir une routine pour le premier cours de potion, sauf que maintenant il se concentra sur Neville Londubat qui balayait de façon frénétique les pages de son livre qu'il n'avait évidemment pas pris la peine d'ouvrir. Hermione, toujours la même, bougeait frénétiquement son bras en l'air, désespérée de prouver son intelligence, mais Snape, une nouvelle fois, l'ignora. Harry se sentit presque coupable. Il se sentait comme s'il devait protéger Neville des remarques dures de Snape et des rires étouffés de Draco. Mais si ce n'avait pas été Neville, alors qui ? Dans un temps où il avait peu d'alliés et encore moins d'amis, Harry ressentait que ce n'était pas le moment de défier Snape ou ses camarades de classes. Pas pour l'instant.

Snape les fit travailler en paires pour brasser une potion simple qui servait à guérir les furoncles sauf que cette fois, Harry fut coincé avec Draco. Le jeune blond le regarda avec dégoût mais ne lui dit rien à part le strict minimum pour faire la potion. Il était assez doué pour le brassage - sûrement tutoré par son parrain - alors Harry ne trouva pas nécessaire d'étendre la conversation. Snape navigua dans la classe, critiquant tout le monde sauf Draco et, par extension, lui. C'était complètement déconcertant et Harry frissonnait à chaque fois que le Maître des Potions passait près d'eux. Plus loin dans la rangée, Harry remarque le chaudron de Neville et Seamus qui brûlait et tendit la tige pour remuer la potion à Draco.

\- Tiens moi ça, lui dit-il alors qu'il commençait à protester. Mais Harry se dirigeait déjà vers Neville et Seamus qui étaient en train de se chamailler pour savoir qui allait réparer l'erreur qu'ils avaient commise.

Harry les poussa sur le côté, son cœur cognant dans ses oreilles, et attrapa la lavande qui était sur le plan de travail pour inverser l'ajout de piquants de porc-épic. Il enleva la flamme sous le chaudron et alors que la potion retournait à l'état dans lequel elle aurait dû se trouver, Harry ordonna à Seamus d'ajouter à nouveau les piquants de porc-épic, ce qu'il fit en regardant Harry bizarrement.

\- Et bien, et bien, Potter vous faites le travail des autres à leur place ?

Harry se tourna vers la silhouette au-dessus d'eux, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Il était un Serpentard, ok, mais il était aussi Harry Potter.

\- Neville a ajouté les piquants de porc-épic avant de retirer le feu en dessous du chaudron, dit-il, ils se disputaient au lieu de s'occuper de la réaction Monsieur.

Les paumes de ses mains transpiraient et il pouvait sentir un tremblement le long de son corps.

\- Bien vu Mr. Potter, un point pour Serpentard.

Snape s'en alla à nouveau et Harry sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir. Seamus fronça les sourcils dans sa direction et Neville lui lança un regard méfiant. _Au nom de Merlin que venait-il de se passer ?_

Se sentant quelque peu mal à l'aise après cet étrange cours de potion, Harry se résolut à essayer d'aller parler à Snape lorsqu'il aurait fini ses cours de l'après-midi. Peut-être serait-il enclin à lui parler un peu plus de sa mère. En vérité, pensa-t-il, il voulait juste passer un peu de temps avec un autre adulte.

Harry remarqua Draco qui flânait dans les couloirs en sortant du cours de sortilège et il fut capable d'éviter le garçon en utilisant un chemin long qui passait par la bibliothèque pour ensuite remonter d'un étage avant de redescendre à l'aide d'un escalier secret. Il se rendit ensuite dans les cachots et il fut soulagé de se rendre compte que ses efforts pour se débarrasser du blond n'avaient pas étaient vains. Snape était à son bureau, organisant le travail que sa dernière classe lui avait rendu.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, appela Harry du pas de la porte et Snape leva les yeux, les ténèbres vacillant dans ses yeux durant un instant. Mais son expression resta la même et il invita Harry à entrer.

\- Entrer Mr. Potter.

Harry fit ce qu'il lui disait en retenant sa respiration, ne sachant pas comment aborder la situation. Ils étaient en à peu près bons termes. C'était étrange.

\- Monsieur, je me demandais si peut-être vous aviez du temps libre ? demanda Harry en espérant que cela ne sonnait pas trop enfantin. Vous m'aviez dit que vous étiez amis avec ma Mère, et j'espérais…

Snape avait fini de ranger son bureau et croisa ses mains ensemble.

\- J'ai fait cela, n'est-ce pas ? maugréa-t-il, comme s'il était irrité d'avoir fait cette proposition. Harry recula.

\- Ce n'est pas grave si…

\- Asseyez-vous, dit-il fermement et il se détendit une fois qu'Harry l'eut fait. Thé ? demanda-t-il et Harry hocha la tête.

Il fit apparaître un service à thé et Harry s'assit rigidement, se sentant mal à l'aise et effrayé de ce dans quoi il s'était embarqué.

\- Où avez-vous appris à lancer un sortilège de Glamour ? dit abruptement Snape en prenant une grande théière marron et en servant deux tasses.

\- Comment savez-vous ?

\- Vous ressembliez à un zombie mercredi Potter et jeudi vous sembliez soudainement frais comme un gardon, dit-il légèrement, Madame Pomfresh m'a appris que vous aviez des cauchemars.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait que l'équipe enseignante parlerait entre elle des étudiants.

\- Eh bien, oui. Rien d'horrible, ils sont juste suffisants pour me garder éveillé. Ça devrait aller mieux maintenant.

Snape lui lança un regard calculateur mais laissa tomber.

\- Savez-vous jouer aux échecs ?

\- Pas très bien, admit Harry en souriant. Snape n'eut pas l'air impressionné.

\- Votre mère était doué aux échecs, dit-il froidement, elle battait fréquemment votre père et moi-même en de rares occasions.

\- Cela veut-il dire que vous êtes doué aux échecs ? demanda effrontément Harry. Snape sourit.

\- Vous voulez-vous en rendre compte ?

\- En sachant que je vais perdre, cela ne donne pas trop envie, lui dit Harry. Mais Snape était déjà debout pur aller chercher son échiquier.

Harry remarqua un journal plié sur le bord du bureau, à côté de la pile de devoirs.

_DERNIERES NOUVELLES SUR LE CAMBRIOLAGE DE GRINGOTTS_

_Les recherche__s__ continu__ent__ concernant le cambriolage de Gringotts qui est survenu le 31 Juillet…_

C'est vrai, pensa Harry en scannant l'article et en frottant ses mains contre le visage. La Pierre Philosophale avait été déplacée à Poudlard et Quirrell était en train de comploter pour la voler pour Lord Voldemort. Il supposait que même s'il n'était pas vraiment piégé ici, il pouvait essayer de déjouer le complot puisqu'il était là. Cela éviterait à son lui de onze ans certains problèmes lorsqu'il aurait trouvé un moyen de rentrer dans sa propre époque. Snape revint rapidement avec l'échiquier et lui raconta certaines histoires de lorsqu'il avait joué avec Lily à Poudlard. Harry fit en sorte de poser des questions seulement sur leur première année, d'abord pour éviter toutes maladresses et ensuite pour sauvegarder les apparences sur le fait que son savoir était très limité. Alors qu'il retournait au dortoir, Harry se demanda brièvement comment il allait déjouer le complot de Quirrell à part en volant lui-même la pierre comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois. Il secoua la tête. Il avait tellement de choses auxquelles penser.

**-TTJC-**

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec Potter. Severus avait été perturbé lorsque celui-ci avait maîtrisé une dangereuse réaction lors de son tout premier cours de potion et quelque chose à propos du garçon l'avait interpellé depuis. Et il avait finalement réussi à mettre le doigt sur la chose qui le faisait frissonner à chaque fois qu'il regardait Potter en classe.

Potter était trop _adulte._

Le garçon se déplaçait avec la facilité d'un étudiant de septième année. Non, avec la facilité de quelqu'un qui brassait des potions bien au-dessus du niveau des A.S.P. . Il se comportait comme quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude d'être autour d'un chaudron au moins une fois par semaine durant sa vie d'adulte, que ce soit à la maison ou pour le travail.

Lily Evans n'avait pas eu l'air aussi gracieuse autour d'un chaudron durant l'entièreté de sa première année alors encore moins durant les premiers cours. Tout comme les enfants qui venaient des vieilles familles sorcières et qui avaient plus de chance d'être familiers avec l'art des potions. Même le jeune Draco qu'il avait tutoré durant l'été faisait son âge en classe de Potions.

Mais pas Potter. Il avait l'air mature. Adulte. Il ne tenait pas seulement chaque outil, chaque ingrédient comme s'il l'avait fait un millier de fois mais le garçon se tenait et bougeait avec un sang-froid qui ne venait qu'avec l'expérience. L'expérience de la vie. Malgré le manque de finesse d'un non-Maître des Potions, il n'était clairement pas le garçon élevé par des Moldus auquel tout le monde s'attendait.

Il n'avait pas de stratégie particulièrement extraordinaire pour les échecs mais Severus avait rarement ce genre de jeux avec des étudiants en-dessous de la cinquième année, il jouait avec la confidence d'un égal. Severus ne l'intimidait pas de la façon dont c'était le cas pour les autres étudiants.

Potter savait aussi utiliser un sortilège de glamour qui, à part s'il n'avait pas été observateur, était complètement indétectable. La conversation avait été relativement facile, comme si Potter et lui étaient des connaissances. Les premières années ne lui donnait jamais cette impression.

Cela rendit Severus suspicieux.


	3. Chapter 3: The Thief

**Note de la Traductrice : **Je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance pour cette fiction xD mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Les chapitres sont vraiment cours donc quand je m'y mets réellement je les traduit assez vite ! Je ne pensais pas que cette fiction plairait autant ^^ vous êtes quasiment 100 à avoir mis cette histoire en follow alors qu'il n'y a que deux chapitres ! Et ne parlons pas des reviews ! J'ai eu 10 reviews au chapitre précédent :D merci énormément à vous !

**Bonne lecture !**

_Chapitre 3 : The Thief_

Harry avait quasiment oublié le cours de vol avant que Draco ne lui montre le mot qui avait été affiché dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

\- Es-tu aveugle Potter ? lui avait demandé le blond lorsque Harry avait semblé surpris.

Son sommeil ne s'était pas amélioré au fil des jours et le lundi soir, il avait dû retourner à l'infirmerie pour reprendre une potion, même en sachant que Madame Pomfresh le dirait à Snape et qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus continuer à en prendre. La Potion de Sommeil sans rêve n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait être pris régulièrement, certainement pas à Poudlard et surtout pas en première année. Monter sur un balai était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

Les leçons de vol commencèrent le jeudi et étaient communes avec les Gryffondors. Harry sourit affectueusement. Il se souvenait à quel point sa rivalité avec les Serpentards, et plus spécifiquement Draco, avait été une grosse partie de son monde en première année. Il avait à quelques occasions rencontré Draco durant des soirée et même sur le Chemin de Traverse, faisant des emplettes avec sa femme dans sa propre temporalité. Ce n'était pas horrible de le voir, même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment chaleureux l'un envers l'autre. Il y avait finalement eu un respect mutuel. Comme il aurait voulu que ce soit le cas avec Snape si l'homme avait survécu à la guerre.

Le début de la semaine passa rapidement et, malgré son manque de sommeil, Harry avait en vérité hâte de monter à nouveau sur un balai, cela faisait des années. L'entrainement et son travail lui avaient pris tellement. Il avait été envieux de Ginny à chaque fois qu'il s'était déplacé pour regarder l'un de ses matchs de Quidditch. Devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel, c'était un rêve auquel il n'avait même pas pu réfléchir !

Les bavardages incessants de Draco concernant les balais et le fait de jouer au Quidditch commençaient à lui taper sur les nerfs puisque c'était la première chose dont il entendait parler le matin quand ils se levaient dans leur dortoir et cela continuait toute la journée même durant les cours. Les enfants de onze ans pouvaient être très énervants. Et même s'il se sentait seul, il ne supportait pas de se retrouver avec ses camarades. Il se demandait s'il était trop tôt pour retourner jouer aux échecs avec Snape.

Lors du petit-déjeuner le jeudi, Harry regarda en direction de la table des Gryffondors pour voir Hermione réciter toutes les astuces qu'elle avait apprises en lisant _Le Quidditch à travers les Ages _et Neville qui était pendu à ses lèvres. Harry se sentit brièvement désolé pour eux. L'arrivé du courrier interrompit son monologue, au soulagement de la plupart des étudiants autour d'elle.

Il se dirigeait vers la table des Serpentards quand il vit une chouette effraie apporter à Neville un petit paquet de la part de sa grand-mère. Neville l'ouvrit, excité, et montra aux étudiants autour de lui son nouveau Rappeltout. Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il voyait le petit objet à travers la Grande Salle.

\- C'est un Rappeltout ! put l'entendre dire Harry, Grand-mère sait que j'oubli des choses parfois et cet objet vous dit si vous avez oublié quelque chose. Regardez, vous le tenez serré comme ça et s'il devient rouge - oh… Son expression se fana parce que le Rappeltout était tout d'un coup devenu rouge… Vous avez oublié quelque chose…

Harry vit Draco arracher le Rappeltout des mains de Neville et cela le démangea de jeter un sort au garçon de l'autre côté de la salle.

Ron sauta sur ses pieds mais le Professeur McGonagall fut là en un instant.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Malfoy m'a pris mon Rappeltout, Professeur.

Grognant, Draco le reposa vite sur la table.

\- Je regardais juste, dit-il avant de retourner à la table des Serpentard, Crabbe et Goyle derrière lui. Harry s'assit à la table, il mangea son petit-déjeuner avec un écart notable entre lui et les autres étudiants.

**-TTJC-**

A quinze heure vingt, Harry suivit le reste des premières années de Serpentard en direction du terrain pour leur première leçon de vol. C'était une journée claire avec un peu de vent et l'herbe ployait sous leurs pieds alors qu'il descendait une pente qui menait vers un terrain plat à l'opposé de la Forêt Interdite dont les arbres bougeaient sinistrement au loin.

Les Gryffondors arrivèrent peu après et ils s'avancèrent tous maladroitement vers les vingt balais qui étaient en ligne sur le sol. Harry savait que les balais de l'école étaient pour la plupart horribles mais il y en avait quelques-uns qui étaient décents. Si seulement il pouvait tomber sur celui qu'il avait eu la dernière fois.

Madame Bibine arrive.

\- Et bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez tous ? aboya-t-elle. Tout le monde debout devant un balais. Allez, dépêchez-vous.

Harry jeta un regard à son balai, presque certain que c'était le même que la dernière fois. Comment les Gryffondors avaient-ils pu le laisser se mettre au milieu d'eux, il n'en était pas vraiment certain.

\- Mettez votre main droite au-dessus du balai, leur dit Madame Bibine, et dîtes « debout ! ».

\- Debout ! cria tout le monde.

Le balai d'Harry sauta dans sa main du premier coup et il sourit. Il vit celui d'Hermione se retourner alors que celui de Neville n'avait pas du tout bougé.

Madame Bibine leur montra ensuite comment monter sur le balai sans glisser au bout et marcha entre les rangs pour les corriger. Malgré sa relation avec le Draco de vingt-huit ans, il se sentit tout de même heureux lorsque Madame Bibine corrigea la façon dont Draco tenait son balai en lui disant qu'il l'avait mal tenu pendant des années. Le garçon était vraiment insupportable.

Ron sourit aussi et ils partagèrent ensemble un bref moment de joie.

\- Maintenant, quand je donnerai un coup de sifflet, vous pousserez fort vers le haut, dit Madame Bibine. Gardez vos balais stables, élevez-vous de quelques centimètres et ensuite revenez sur terre…

Harry regardait Neville. Il avait l'air très nerveux, pouvait-il empêcher son accident d'arriver ?

\- A mon coup de sifflet… trois… deux…

Neville poussa fort et Harry s'élança instantanément après lui. Ron s'exclama, surpris, à côté de lui.

\- Revenez les garçons ! s'exclama Bibine.

Neville s'élevait rapidement mais l'expérience d'Harry était un atout pour contrer la nervosité de Neville et Harry lui rentra dedans au milieu de son ascension agrippant l'autre garçon terrifié et tirant sa baguette alors qu'ils s'écrasaient. Ils atterrirent sur un coussin moelleux qu'Harry avait fait apparaître à la dernière seconde. Ils s'effondrèrent l'un contre l'autre, riant nerveusement alors que leurs balais tombaient plus loin, ils ne cassèrent rien et leurs balais étaient intacts. Même si Neville était pâle, ses couleurs lui revinrent rapidement alors qu'Harry l'aidait à se relever. Il ramassa ensuite son Rappeltout qui était tombé dans l'herbe et le remit dans sa poche. Madame Bibine se dirigea vers eux, hochant la tête en direction d'Harry pour le remercier, avant de les renvoyer dans la ligne.

Bien sûr, réalisa à ce moment-là Harry alors que la surcharge d'adrénaline s'effaçait, les choses se passaient d'une manière drastiquement différente. Il ne quittait pas la classe cette fois donc il verrait l'entièreté de ce cours se jouer. Et ensuite il n'aurait pas une place instantanée dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor puisqu'il n'avait pas fait de manœuvre grandiose sur son balai, il ne faisait même pas partie de Gryffondor.

Le reste de la leçon était assez simple, Madame Bibine leur apprit les bases du vol et les fit travailler sur certaines techniques qui servaient à descendre du balai en cas d'urgence, de même que certains sorts comme celui dont Harry s'était servi pour faire apparaître le coussin tout à l'heure. Ils finirent le cours par la façon dont on s'occupait d'un balai et ils les ramenèrent tous dans le placard où ils étaient rangés. En vérité, ce cours fut quelque peu ennuyant, surtout lorsque vous aviez passé plusieurs années à voler pour l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il n'y aurait pas de Olivier Dubois lui souhaitant la bienvenue dans l'équipe. Il n'y aurait aucun lien entre lui et les joueurs de Gryffondors. Rien du tout.

Harry passa le reste de la journée seul à la bibliothèque, se demandant nerveusement s'il n'en avait pas déjà trop fait. Il essaierait de retourner dans son temps sans créer trop de dommage. Mais les choses avaient-elles déjà trop changé à cause de sa répartition ? Pourrait-il obtenir l'aide de Snape sans lui révéler toute l'histoire ? Ses propres recherches parmi les livres de la bibliothèque s'avéraient difficiles puisque la potion de Métamorphose n'avait pas été brevetée avant 2004 et son inventeur ne commencerait à travailler dessus qu'environ vers 2000. Il essaya de ne pas s'attarder sur cela trop longtemps et partit. Mais cela rendait les recherches difficiles, malgré le fait d'être un brasseur doué, il avait une conscience limitée des subtilités profondes des potions.

Il se rendit finalement au diner, lançant à Hermione un « salut » amical alors qu'ils passaient l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Elle rougit et Parvati, qui marchait à côté d'elle, se pencha et siffla quelque chose dans son oreille, empirant son rougissement. Harry roula des yeux, tout le monde allait sans doute penser qu'il avait un faible pour elle juste parce qu'il la traitait gentiment. Elle était sa future meilleure amie, pensa-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il s'assit seul, encore une fois. Cela devenait pénible, le fait d'être à part de _tout le monde_. Les Gryffondors semblaient méfiants lorsqu'il était amical et les Serpentards étaient suspicieux à son égard en général. Cette vie se révélait complètement ennuyeuse et incroyablement solitaire.

Sur son chemin pour aller se coucher, Harry s'arrêta par l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh semblait être capable de le reconnaître seulement au son de ses pas sur le sol puisqu'il avait été là cinq fois depuis le début de l'année. Ses mains se trouvaient sur ses hanches alors qu'il approchait et elle semblait ennuyée.

\- Je suis désolée Mr. Potter mais si vous voulez plus de potion, je ne peux pas vous en donner.

Harry s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'elle puisse lui refuser sa requête. Pas si tôt.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser de Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve trois nuits de suite, continua-t-elle en s'asseyant à son bureau et en posant ses mains contre une petite pile de dossiers de patient. Vous avez besoin de rêver.

\- Très bien, accepta Harry en ne renonçant pas malgré sa déclaration. Merci quand même.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie en se sentant vide. Il commençait à ressentir la fatigue à nouveau mais d'une manière différente que quand il passait sa nuit à se tourner dans son lit, ne dormant jamais plus de quelques minutes à la fois. Cela n'avait pas été aussi horrible depuis la mort de Samson. Il frotta son bras gauche face à ce souvenir avant de rentrer dans le dortoir des Serpentards et d'aller au lit sans adresser la parole à qui que ce soit.

Il se réveilla en hurlant. Les rideaux autour de son lit frémirent face à ce son. Sa cicatrice le brûlait et son visage était mouillé par les larmes. Le lit tout entier était trempé de sueur et Harry frissonna en s'asseyant et tira ses genoux contre lui, tentant de regagner le contrôle de sa respiration. Il avait à nouveau rêvé du cimetière sauf que cette fois, c'était un Cedric en troisième année qui avait été tué. Si jeune. Les sorts qu'il avait jetés sur les rideaux gardèrent heureusement Draco endormi de l'autre côté de la pièce. Quelques sortilèges plus tard et Harry, réchauffé et sec, sortait du dortoir des Serpentards.

Dans son désespoir, il se jeta plusieurs sorts, un pour qu'on ne le remarque pas, un autre pour effacer son odeur et le dernier pour se faire disparaître, tous pour ne pas que Miss Teigne ne le remarque pas. Il était facile d'éviter des humains, en ce qui concernait les animaux, surtout les chats, c'était plus compliqué à réaliser.

S'infiltrer dans l'infirmerie fut facile mais réussir à ouvrir l'armoire contenant les potions s'avéra plus compliqué. Après une série de sorts pour déverrouiller l'armoire, Harry dut faire tomber une protection complexe. Une fois cela fait, il prit plusieurs fioles de Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve, suffisamment pour qu'il ait le temps d'en brasser une fournée lui-même. Ensuite il remit en place les protections et les sorts de verrouillage.

Plus d'une heure plus tard, Harry s'effondra dans son lit, avalant une potion et lançant un sort pour fermer les rideaux autour de son lit. Il se relaxa enfin.

**-TTJC-**

Severus détestait la salle des professeurs. L'antichambre qui menait à la Grande Salle était habituellement un simple salon, avec des fauteuils et des tables ce qui permettait aux professeurs de passer un peu de temps ici après le dîner ou avant le petit déjeuner, ou pour n'importe quelle réunion. La pièce était définitivement décorée selon les goûts d'Albus.

Il la détestait lors des bons jours et les bons jours étaient lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul à l'intérieur. Mais aujourd'hui, une grande partie de l'équipe enseignante était là, debout les uns à côté des autres et parlant de manière excitée de Harry Potter. Deux semaines de cours et ses suspicions à l'égard de Potter s'étaient approfondies.

\- A chaque fois, disait Minerva en semblant naviguer entre l'exaspération et la fierté, il n'écoute pas vraiment le cours et ensuite quand je l'appelle pour qu'il fasse une démonstration. Minerva leva les mains. Il le fait parfaitement.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Severus alors qu'il essayait de traverser la salle sans se faire remarquer pour donner à Filius une lettre de la part du Directeur.

\- Severus ! Trouvez-vous aussi que Potter est un étudiant doué dans vos cours ?

Plusieurs des professeurs qui participaient dans la conversation se tournèrent vers lui, attendant sa réponse. Il fronça les sourcils face à cette attention mais se dirigea quand même vers eux. Il écouterait ce qu'ils avaient remarqué et le comparerait à ses propres observations.

\- C'est le cas. Curieusement, il semble qu'il y ait très peu du programme de première année qu'il ne comprenne pas immédiatement. Il comprend même certaines choses avant même que la leçon ait commencé, dit Severus en regardant l'expression des autres professeurs.

Pomona hocha vivement la tête.

\- Il est assurément talentueux, ajouta-t-elle, surdoué même.

Quelques-uns hochèrent la tête et Severus sentit la migraine le gagner. _Surdoué_. Il s'en alla de la conversation et livra la missive à Filius avant de sortir.

Le garçon n'était pas surdoué comme ils le croyaient tous naïvement, il avait déjà tout appris. Il connaissait déjà ce qui était enseigné. La fille Granger de Gryffondor, Severus pouvait admettre qu'elle était peut-être surdouée. Elle lisait énormément et savait démontrer ses connaissances et ses compétences.

Potter n'était pas un génie. Il semblait juste s'ennuyer comme s'il savait déjà tout.

Poppy se dépêcha d'entrer dans la salle alors qu'il essayait d'en sortir, elle lui fit signe de le suivre avant de se diriger vers un coin sombre, loin de la discussion générale qui continuait. Aussi tôt qu'il fut assez près, elle murmura.

\- C'est au sujet de Mr. Potter.

Bien sûr que c'était au sujet de Mr. Potter. C'était toujours à propos de lui. Mais elle semblait inquiète.

\- Mr. Potter a utilisé de la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve toute la semaine, dit-elle brusquement. Severus ne voyait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir.

\- La nuit dernière, avant le couvre-feu, il est venu à l'infirmerie une nouvelle fois et m'a demandé une nouvelle dose. J'ai refusé en lui disant que cette potion n'était pas faite pour un usage prolongé, il m'a remercié avant de partir se coucher. Ce matin, j'avais six fioles de potion en moins. Elle lui lança un regard aiguisé, comme s'il n'était pas capable d'en venir à la même conclusion qu'elle. Ensuite, son expression se fit dure. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui a pu l'aider à ouvrir l'armoire. Même les protections étaient de nouveau en place ce matin, dit-elle comme si elle était impressionnée.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- Je vais m'en occuper et vous recevrez un supplément de potion dans peu de temps.

Poppy toucha son bras, son visage exprimant son inquiétude.

\- Allez-y doucement avec lui Severus, dit-elle doucement. Il doit souffrir pour prendre le risque d'utiliser cette potion.

Snape hocha la tête et après son cours de la matinée, il demanda à Potter de rester là où il était alors que les autres étudiants sortaient. Le garçon Weasley lança à Potter un regard d'encouragement mais quitta la classe avec les autres.

Potter avait l'air calme et prêt, peu importe ce que lui dirait Severus. Comme s'il s'attendait à se faire attraper. Mais lorsque le dernier étudiant sortit de la salle et ferma la porte, Potter laissa échapper un lourd soupir.

\- Je suppose que c'est à propos des potions que j'ai volées ?

\- Ce n'est pas très Serpentard de votre part d'immédiatement confesser, dit Severus.

\- Et bien, j'ai pensé que vous prendriez mieux le fait que je vole la potion à l'infirmerie plutôt que je vole les ingrédients dans votre réserve pour la préparer. J'aurais dû savoir que de toute façon elle allait vous en parler.

Il y eut un long silence alors que Severus attendait après une explication. Aucune ne vint.

\- Une explication de votre délinquance pourrait grandement réduire votre punition, grogna Severus impatiemment. Je n'apprécie pas la récalcitrance.

\- J'aurais pensé que c'était évident, Monsieur, répliqua Potter en serrant la mâchoire.

Severus se leva de derrière son bureau.

\- Vous êtes, j'en suis sûr, au courant des effets addictifs de la potion de Sommeil sans Rêves.

\- Evidemment, dit doucement Potter alors que son visage s'adoucissait.

\- Je vois, fut tout ce qu'il dit avant de se rassoir. De quoi ne voulez-vous pas rêver ?

Potter rencontra son regard pendant seulement un moment avant de détourner le visage. Le bref coup d'œil dans ces yeux verts coupa le souffle de Severus. Un glamour ne pouvait pas cacher la souffrance.

\- Oh, habituellement, de Voldemort, dit Harry avec désinvolture, des gens qui meurent. Ce genre de choses.

Severus chancela. Le garçon se souvenait-il réellement de la mort de ses parents ?

\- Donc, vous voyez, expliqua Potter légèrement en léchant ses lèvres sèches, j'ai besoin des potions.

Severus était surpris et il commençait à détester ces émotions que le garçon lui faisait ressentir.

\- C'est la politique de Madame Pomfresh que…

\- Au Diable sa politique ! cria soudainement Harry.

Il se reprit immédiatement, se mordant les lèvres fortement mais ses yeux restaient remplis de colère.

\- Langage Potter, siffla Severus. Un point en moins pour Serpentard.

Potter se retourna durant un moment, prenant une profonde inspiration.

\- La Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve est addictive. Puisque vous pensez déjà que vous ne pouvez dormir sans l'utiliser, il est de votre responsabilité d'arrêter d'en consommer.

\- Je sais tout cela, éructa Potter en lui tournant le dos. Juste… s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi du temps.

Les yeux se Severus s'écarquillèrent.

\- Si vous pensez que vous méritez un traitement de faveur, votre ego n'a clairement pas d'égal. A part celui de votre père.

Potter le regarda avec mépris et Severus sut qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Le garçon ressemblait tellement à son père après tout.

\- Et vous étiez le _Prince_ Charmant, bien sûr, dit Potter sarcastiquement et Severus sentit les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérisser alors que la posture de Potter changeait. Ou peut-être étiez-vous juste un vilain petit _sang-mêlé _?

Le garçon s'avança d'un pas et s'il n'avait pas eu onze ans et ne mesurait pas à peine un mètre vingt, il aurait été quelque peu intimidant.

\- Retenue ce soir, dit doucement Severus en étouffant sa peur. Et vous me ramènerez les six fioles de potion.

\- J'en ai déjà utilisé une, dit Potter, ses lèvres se tordant. Et je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais besoin de temps.

\- Du temps pour quoi exactement ? coupa Severus, sa patience ayant atteint ses limites.

Potter était beaucoup trop vague et cela l'irritait à un point inimaginable. Ses épaules lui faisaient mal à cause de la tension qui courait dans tout son corps.

Potter roula des yeux.

\- Pour en brasser plus.

\- Vous ne ferez pas une chose pareille, lui dit Severus. Retenue, ce soir. Sept heures.

Potter n'essaya même pas de se battre cette fois. Il soupira simplement, secouant la tête. Il rassembla ses livres sur son bureau et sortit de la classe.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus ne savait pas si un étudiant allait réellement venir à sa retenue et ce qu'il ferait si ce n'était pas le cas.


	4. Chapter 4: Outed

**Note de la Traductrice :** Bonjour tout le monde ^^ je poste ce chapitre alors que je n'ai toujours pas fini la traduction du chapitre 5 (il me manque à peine une page) ! La semaine a été plus que compliqué xD j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé tout mon temps sur le mémoire que je dois rendre demain (et que je n'ai même pas encore terminé TT)

Je poste donc ce chapitre sur un petit coup de tête parce que la semaine a été horrible et qu'on a tous besoin de se remonter le moral :D ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Pour ceux qui suivent TMS il n'y aura pas de chapitre ce week-end (ni le suivant je pense x)) je n'ai pas traduit depuis presque une semaine et demie, j'essaierai de poster dès que j'aurais fini la traduction du chapitre 33 ! Ce n'est que partie remise )

En tout cas je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fiction plaise autant :D je l'adore parce qu'elle change tellement des autres fics avec Harry qui retourne dans le temps ! J'en ait lu un sacré nombre des fictions où l'auteur réécris la première année de nos héros et celle-ci sort réellement du lot !

**Bêta: Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw! Merci beaucoup!**

**Bonne lecture et merci énormément pour vos gentils petits mots !**

**Chapitre 4 : Outed**

Harry ne rendit pas les fioles de Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves qu'il lui restait. Il savait, même si Snape n'en avait aucune idée, que même si son corps n'avait pas la même dépendance à la potion que son corps plus âgé, il souffrait tout de même d'une dépendance psychologique. Malgré cela, ajouter une dépendance physique était un risque qu'il était prêt à prendre. Il était difficile de se contrôler - ses émotions et sa magie - lorsqu'il était épuisé. Il ne pouvait pas laisser filtrer quoi que ce soit.

Il avait essayé d'apprendre l'Occlumencie, même après que Voldemort ait disparu. Il avait lu des livres et étudié avec Hermione. Aussi brillante qu'elle soit, elle n'avait pas la même compréhension de cet art que Severus Snape. Elle était aussi mauvaise en Legilimancie. Et donc, Harry avait une nouvelle fois échoué et avait finalement abandonné. Sans la menace de Voldemort, il n'y avait aucune raison de continuer à s'embêter avec cela. C'était donc la potion ou rien.

\- Où est la potion ?

Snape n'avait pas l'air impressionné. Ses mains étaient jointes, les doigts écartés les uns des autres, les bouts des doigts liés les uns aux autres.

\- Je pense que nous en avons déjà parlé, dit Harry en levant le menton, les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent.

\- Pour votre retenue d'aujourd'hui, vous me ferez de la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve.

La potion de Sommeil sans Rêve n'était pas préparée avant la cinquième année dut aux réactions volatiles potentielles plus importantes que pour une simple potion de Goute de Mort Vivante. Harry se retint de rouler des yeux et hocha la tête.

\- Avez-vous un exemplaire de _Recettes Magiques et Potion__s_ de Jigger ? demanda Harry, les lèvres de Snape s'incurvèrent. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à devoir préparer des potions durant cette retenue.

\- Non, je n'en ai pas.

\- _Le Livre des Potion__s_ de Budge dans ce cas ? La Goutte de Mort Vivante est dans celui-ci aussi. Je crois.

\- Voulez-vous dire que vous pouvez préparer la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves en extrapolant la recette de la Goutte de Mort Vivante ?

\- Ne le pouvez-vous pas ?

Snape, refusant de mordre à l'hameçon, se rendit vers une étagère et en sortit un livre. Harry aurait été incapable de l'atteindre vu sa taille. Il le déposa devant lui, le livre s'écrasant fortement sur le bureau. Il lança à Harry un regard de défi avant de repartir.

\- Commencez, ordonna Snape.

\- De combien de temps est-ce que je dispose ? demanda Harry en essayant de se retenir de sourire. Snape leva un sourcil.

\- Quarante minutes.

\- Avez-vous un chaudron en cuivre que je pourrais emprunter dans ce cas ?

**-TTJC-**

Une personne pourrait préparer la Goutte de Mort Vivante dans un chaudron en cuivre en vingt minutes, ou une potion de Sommeil sans Rêves en trente. Lorsque Potter demanda la recette de la Goutte de Mort Vivante, Severus sentit ses suspicions revenir fortement, il avait prévu de noter des devoirs pendant que Potter se battrait avec cette recette avancée qui ne pouvait être apprise qu'en lisant deux semaines en avance. Et pourtant, voilà ce qu'il se passait, le garçon demandait exactement les outils qu'il aurait lui-même utilisé : un chaudron en cuivre et un touilleur en verre. Cet _enfant_ allait tenter de brasser une potion de Sommeil sans Rêves à partir d'un livre qui ne contenait même pas la recette ? Présomptueux.

Bien sûr, celui qui avait déjà brassé un certain nombre de fois la Goutte de Mort Vivante et la Potion de Sommeil sans rêve se rendait vite compte qu'elles étaient quasiment les mêmes, mais elles avaient quand même d'importantes différences. Seule la potion de Sommeil sans Rêve nécessitait une touillette en verre. Et, alors qu'il voyait Potter sortir de la salle d'ingrédients, l'addition d'opium et de pétales séchées d'iris à un point clé du brassage de la potion créait la qualité de l'effet de la potion. Ajoutés au mauvais moment, cela pouvait exploser de façon désastreuse ou faire fondre le chaudron.

Son esprit se contredisait sans cesse, il y avait plusieurs explications raisonnables qui expliqueraient les connaissances de Potter et ses talents. Mais il y avait toujours ce fait indéniable : Harry Potter était un enfant de onze ans qui avait été élevé par des Moldus. Même avec l'excuse de la mémorisation, du talent, la simplicité de la tâche, même si, supposons, Potter avait une mémoire édénique, il était encore juste un garçon.

Donc, au lieu de noter des devoirs, Severus se retrouva à observer Potter. Il semblait encore plus à l'aise qu'habituellement, préparant sa potion en ne lançant que de brefs regards au livre ouvert à côté de lui. Avec un dernier mouvement de baguette, exactement trente minutes plus tard, Potter avait un chaudron rempli d'une Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves. Il la lui tendit avec réticence et Severus comprit soudainement que Potter était dépendant de cette potion, cela faisait sens avec la raison pour laquelle il voulait en brasser lui-même. Il y avait eu suffisamment de temps cette année pour qu'il puisse le faire, peut-être avait-il été incapable d'obtenir certains des ingrédients. Mais où un premier année aurait-il pu apprendre à la préparer ? Pourquoi avait-il même commencé à en consommer ? Toutes ses explications ou hypothèses lui amenaient plus de questions.

\- Donc, comment je m'en suis sorti ? demanda Harry et Severus eut du mal à se retenir de renifler. Il ne devait pas être trop suspicieux ou jaloux d'un élève.

\- Bien, dit-il doucement, même si votre confiance en vos capacités pourrait vous faire du tord un jour, Mr. Potter.

Il était difficile de ne pas le comparer à son père mais James Potter avait était une espèce différente de … le jeune Potter avait confiance en ses capacités alors que Potter Senior avait un ego surdimensionné.

\- Etait-ce tout ce que j'avais besoin de faire durant ma retenue ? demanda Potter soudainement, semblant anxieux. Severus mit cela sur le compte du retour de ses pouvoirs.

\- Oui, pour ce soir.

\- Ce soir ?

\- Oui, vous aurez deux retenues avec moi pour chaque potion que vous avez volées.

Il avait pensé que le garçon semblerait plus désappointé mais il avait l'air presque heureux de cette idée.

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur.

\- Vous pouvez toujours me les ramener et je réduirai votre punition, évidemment.

Potter sourit faiblement avant de commencer à nettoyer.

Le garçon occupait ses pensées plus qu'aucun élève ne l'avait jamais fait et il n'avait toujours pas réussi à définir si Potter était une menace ou pas. Il avait moins confiance en ce gamin de onze ans devant lui qu'en Quirrell, un homme qui avait complètement changé depuis son séminaire en Albanie.

**-TTJC-**

Le vendredi soir trouva Harry entourant son lit de sortilèges et se laissant rêver. Il savait qu'il était mauvais pour la santé de passer trop de temps sans rêves - bons ou mauvais - et sans son travail, les réunions et la presse suivant chacun de ses pas, ce n'était pas grave s'il ne dormait pas durant le week-end. Il se leva d'un sommeil tout sauf reposant le samedi, tard dans la mâtinée et trouva Draco en train de le fixer, assis et habillé sur son propre lit. Le garçon fit une grimace avant de se lever et de sortir de la chambre.

Un week-end de recherches à la bibliothèque ne révéla rien de nouveau sur les voyages dans le temps à l'aide d'une potion. Toute lecture supplémentaire requérait un pass pour la section interdite ou une visite dans une librairie de Pré-Au-Lard. Ce qui nécessiterait un déguisement approprié et un voyage à travers l'un des nombreux tunnels de Poudlard.

Harry commanda par hibou différents ingrédients pour la potion de sommeil sans rêve ainsi qu'un chaudron en cuivre et une tige de verre, puisque ces ustensiles n'étaient pas requis dans le kit de première année. Il avait utilisé une chouette de l'école, incapable de faire face à Hedwige pour l'instant.

Le dimanche soir, il sentit les effets de son manque de sommeil et il fit presque une erreur durant sa retenue. Snape avait attrapé sa main, tenant des pétales d'iris séchés, alors qu'elle se plaçait au-dessus du chaudron.

\- Attendez, siffla-t-il.

La potion changea de couleur un moment plus tard et Snape relâcha sa main, autorisant les pétales à tomber. Harry serra sa main, cela faisait plusieurs semaines que personnes ne l'avait touché.

Harry se tendit, attendant une remarque blessante ou une insulte. Mais rien ne vint.

Lundi arriva trop rapidement, même s'il avait réussi à dormir grâce à la potion qu'il avait prise la nuit précédente, son sommeil ne l'avait pas suffisamment reposé et il sentait encore la fatigue du week-end. Heureusement, la potion qu'ils devaient faire durant le cours du lundi était simple et Harry pouvait la préparer à moitié endormi. Après que Seamus Finnigan ait répondu incorrectement à une question, Harry offrit la réponse correcte et rougit légèrement lorsque Snape le fixa pendant un bref moment avant de donner un point à Serpentard. Alors qu'il s'était placé entre Draco et Seamus pour préparer cette potion, il fut heureux de rester silencieux alors que le reste de la classe murmurait doucement autour de lui.

\- Bien joué Potter, un autre point pour Serpentard.

Le professeur continua à passer le long de la rangée mais Harry leva la tête, faisant un sourire fatigué alors qu'il sentait la chaleur se diffuser dans ses joues. En se tournant vers sa potion, il dut admettre qu'elle était de bonne qualité. Et Snape l'avait _remarqué_. Il soupira doucement pour lui-même.

\- Eh, chuchota quelqu'un un moment plus tard. Potter !

Harry leva la tête. Seamus le fixait, une lueur malveillante dans le regard. Ron se trouvait de l'autre côté, se tordant le cou pour voir.

\- Tu en pinces pour lui ?

Le regard de Seamus se tourna vers Snape avant de revenir sur Harry, soulevant ses sourcils. Harry toussa, essayant de couvrir le rougissement qu'il sentait s'étendre sur son visage. Maudite fatigue.

\- Ha ! Potter est une tapette !

Des gloussements se rependirent à travers tous les Gryffondors. Seuls Neville et Hermione semblèrent immunisés. Ron riait le plus fort, Harry sentit son pouls s'accélérer, se sentant trahi par un ami qu'il ne s'était même pas encore fait.

\- Une tapette, je peux le croire mais pour _Snape !_ murmura Dean à Seamus. Ron s'esclaffa et Harry frappa de son poing sur la table, la classe devint silencieuse.

\- Y-a-t-il un problème ? demanda d'une voix trainante Snape en arrivant derrière eux.

\- Non, Monsieur, dit Seamus en fixant Harry, aucun.

\- Bien.

La classe fut libérée et Harry en sortit sans jeter un regard à Snape mais il rougit quand même. Snape avait appelé Draco et semblait concentré sur sa conversation avec lui. Harry lança des regards furtifs vers la porte en veillant à ce que les Gryffondors soient déjà partis avant de sortir. Il était en retard pour son cours d'Herbologie et se dépêcha à travers les couloirs.

\- Potter !

Draco courait, l'appelant.

\- Potter, attend ! _Harry _!

Harry ralentit son pas et autorisa Draco à le rattraper. Il était étrange d'entendre son prénom dit par la voix prépubère de Draco.

\- Ecoute, Severus Snape est un homme bien, souffla Draco alors qu'il s'arrêtait brusquement devant Harry.

Il faillit lui rentrer dedans et s'arrêta juste devant le garçon brun. Ils restèrent face à face, à un pied l'un de l'autre durant un moment tendu avant que Harry ne tousse et ne fasse un pas en arrière.

\- Ces cons, dit Draco avec dégoût se mettant au même niveau qu'Harry alors qu'ils marchaient. Ils ne reconnaitraient pas le bon goût s'il leur éclatait au visage.

\- J'apprécie Draco, grogna Harry, mais je suis… Snape est suffisamment vieux pour être mon père, protesta-t-il faiblement.

\- Une fois que tu seras diplômé, cela n'aura plus d'importance, dit Draco en faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main. Vingt ans, ce n'est rien.

\- Eh bien, je ne vais pas parier sur le fait qu'il sera encore célibataire à ce moment-là, dit Harry avec un rire triste.

Son âge n'importait pas vraiment puisqu'il était en vérité plus jeune de quelques années par rapport à Snape. Ses plus gros arguments contre Snape ne pouvaient pas être divulgués. Ils se rendirent en Botanique dans un silence aimable. Juste avant d'entrer dans la classe, Draco s'arrêta.

\- Severus n'a été avec personne depuis une décennie, dit-il doucement, je doute que la suivante soit différente.

Etant donné qu'ils étaient les derniers à se rendre en cours, le Professeur Chourave les fit travailler en paire et les mit tout de suite au travail.

\- Merci Draco, dit Harry avec un sourire hésitant. Draco lui lança un regard froid.

\- Ne les laisse pas te traîner dans la boue, Potter, dit-il en grimaçant alors que justement il mettait ses mains dans de la terre. Tu fais partie de la maison Serpentard. Agis en tant que tel.

**-TTJC-**

Lorsque la commande d'Harry arriva enfin, emballée comme il l'avait demandé dans un papier marron, il fut tenté de feindre d'être malade pour mettre en place son laboratoire illicite au lieu d'aller en cours. Il eut le sentiment, pourtant, que Snape le surveillait comme un rapace, il ferait donc mieux d'aller en cours.

A la place, il sauta le diner. Il avait sa seconde retenue ce soir à sept heure donc il avait quelques heures de libre, il se barricada dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage et ne mit pas en place un mais deux chaudrons.

Dans le premier, il avait l'intention de préparer de la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve. Dans l'autre, il commença le long processus pour obtenir une potion de Vieillissement. Elle était similaire au Polynectar dans le fait qu'elle prenait plusieurs semaines à être préparée mais elle avait un temps d'action relativement cours. Cela ne durerait que vingt quatre heures à part s'il prenait un antidote.

Harry avait grand besoin de la compagnie d'adultes, même si ce n'était que pour une petite discussion. Seulement pour ne plus être traité comme un enfant. Snape n'était pas le genre de personne à choyer ses élèves mais il y avait une différence entre la façon dont il parlait à ses collègues et ses étudiants. Il avait aussi besoin, plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, de contacts physiques. Personne ne le touchait, même si Draco lui avait ouvertement offert son amitié, il ne le touchait jamais. Même une tape amicale sur le l'épaule aurait été bienvenue. Il avait besoin d'affection physique et c'était autant une souffrance que son manque de sommeil. Peut-être que ressembler à nouveau à un adulte pourrait lui permettre de régler ce problème plus facilement, même avec un inconnu.

Avec l'ajout de plusieurs glamours et de quelques sorts de dissimulation, une Potion de Vieillissement lui permettrait d'avoir accès à la plus noire des sections de la librairie de Pré-Au-Lard et il pourrait même voyager plus loin s'il arrivait à avoir accès au réseau de cheminettes publiques. Il fallait allait doucement pour commencer. Il irait d'abord à la librairie.

**-TTJC-**

Potter finit son dernier chaudron de potion de Sommeil sans Rêves lors de sa dernière retenue. Le garçon semblait développer une amitié avec Draco Malfoy, ce qui était bien ; il serait moins vulnérable aux intimidations des Gryffondors.

\- Comment sont vos cauchemars ?

Potter sembla surpris par la question. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

\- Vous ne devriez plus avoir de stock de potion maintenant. Comment vous en sortez-vous.

\- Bien, dit-il d'une voix qui disait que les choses étaient tout sauf bien.

Le garçon semblait agité et ne semblait pas avoir envie de rester et de parler comme habituellement donc Severus le laissa partir mais il le suivit hors des cachots. On était un mardi soir, de quoi pourrait-il donc avoir besoin au deuxième étage à une heure pareille ?

Severus fut encore plus perplexe – et suspicieux – lorsqu'il vit Potter regarder autour de lui avant de rentrer dans les toilettes des filles. Sortant sa baguette, il le suivit juste après.

Il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il se glissa derrière Potter et qu'il le vit travailler sur ce qui semblait être une potion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? siffla Snape faisant sursauter Potter.

Il se tourna et devint très rouge mais ne dit rien.

\- Une opération clandestine de potion, Potter ? Il y avait une petite étagère remplie de fiole de potion bleue. A la place d'en voler plus, je vois que vous avez simplement décider d'en faire.

Comme le garçon l'avait menacé de le faire. Il prit une fiole et la tourna dans sa main, elle semblait parfaite.

\- Ce n'est pas contre les règles, dit défensivement Potter.

\- Préparer une potion dans les toilettes ? demanda Severus en levant un sourcil. Je doute que le Directeur s'attende à avoir besoin d'une règle contre cela. Potter croisa les bras contre son torse. En plus de cela, vous préparez une substance contrôlée.

\- Elle n'est pas contrôlée, lui dit Potter en passant devant lui pour sortir de la cabine, elle n'est pas sur la liste du Ministère des _Potions et Ingrédients Contôlés._

Severus roula presque des yeux face au fait que Potter soit au courant pour cette liste. Bien sûr qu'il était au courant. Il savait tout.

\- Elle est contrôlé par la médicomage de l'infirmerie. Donc, entre les murs de Poudlard c'est une substance contrôlée.

Potter grogna de frustration. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Est-ce que je vais avoir des problèmes ?

\- Si vous me donnez les potions, non, répondit Severus.

Il ne voulait pas avoir à imposer plus de retenues à Potter. Si la punition était de deux retenues par fiole… Merlin il allait être coincé avec Potter jusqu'à Pâques.

Potter soupira.

\- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, dit-il doucement ; sa voix ressemblant à un gémissement plaintif mais ensuite son visage s'éclaircit comme s'il avait eu soudainement une idée. M'enseigneriez-vous l'Occlumencie ?

Severus rassembla doucement les doses, apparemment infinies, de potion de Sommeil sans Rêves que le garçon avait sur son étagère flottante, souhaitant les vérifier toute et si elles étaient acceptables les envoyer à Madame Pomfresh. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment Potter savait pour l'Occlumencie, encore moins comment il savait qu'il fallait lui demander à lui entre tous les professeurs de Poudlard.

\- Je veux dire, est-ce que vous pensez que cela aiderait ? Avec les cauchemars ?

Il regarda Potter une fois qu'il eut récupéré toutes les potions et les petites bouteilles faillirent lui glisser des mains. Potter avait fait tomber ses glamours.

Le visage du garçon était blanc, ses joues étaient creusées et des ombres violettes soulevaient ses yeux. Severus ne savait pas comment il pouvait être encore debout.

\- Oui cela pourrait aider. Vendredi soir. Sept-heure. Merlin sait que j'ai besoin d'une pause de votre présence, grommela Severus en sortant des toilettes.

Mais il savait qu'avec l'excuse des leçons d'Occlumencie, il aurait des informations de première main sur qui était vraiment Harry Potter et ce qu'il cherchait exactement.


	5. Chapter 5: Panic at the Owlery

**Note de la Traductrice : **Nous voici donc pour le chapitre 5 ! Merci aux personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire aux chapitres précédent :) c'est grâce à vous que je trouve la motivation de continuer traduire :) et c'est ce qui me donne envie de faire mon maximum pour vous proposer des fictions de bonnes qualités ^^ !

A partir de maintenant je mettrais les chapitres de TTJC en ligne juste après avoir fini de les traduire puisque je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance ^^ du coup le temps entre chaque publication peut être amené à varier !

**Bêta: On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne ;) donc merci à Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw!**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5 : Panic at The Owlery**

Soupirant, Harry resta debout au milieu des toilettes des filles, complètement anéanti. Ses potions de sommeil avaient disparu mais il avait l'accord de Snape pour lui apprendre l'Occlumencie. Cela valait presque la peine de retarder son retour pour apprendre l'Occlumencie auprès d'un Maitre.

Il regarda de l'autre côté de la pièce où son _autre_ opération clandestine de potions était toujours en sécurité. Des deux, la potion de Sommeil sans Rêve était la moins importante. S'il prenait la potion de vieillissement de manière correcte, il serait capable d'acheter toutes les fioles de potions de Sommeil sans Rêve qu'il voulait chez un apothicaire. Personne ne froncerait les sourcils. Jetant un regard autour de lui pour être sûr que Snape n'allait pas revenir inopinément, Harry se rendit vers l'autre chaudron et vérifia sa potion. Elle serait finie dans trois jours, le moment parfait pour préparer l'Antidote. Soudainement, être un solitaire n'était pas quelque chose d'aussi horrible, ne pas avoir d'ami voulait dire que personne ne remarquerait ses absences du château lorsque la potion serait prête.

Ron et Hermione lui manquaient toujours. Hermione aurait été la partenaire idéale pour faire des recherches et aurait déjà trouvé tout ce qui était disponible dans la bibliothèque, il n'avait pas la même patience envers la lecture que son amie. Ron aurait déjà été voir Snape sans aucune subtilité mais avec beaucoup de bravoure. Bien sûr, les premiers années Ron et Hermione étaient plus un gêne qu'une aide véritable dans sa situation mais au moins n'aurait-il pas été seul.

Harry s'assit devant son chaudron bouillonnant de Potion de Vieillissement pendant plusieurs minutes, se souvenant d'une autre potion qui avait été préparée dans cette même cabine presque seize ans plus tôt.

**-TTJC-**

La classe de première année ce matin avait été calme. Potter avait l'air de s'être lancé de nouveaux sortilèges de Glamour, il était un peu trop mince, mais il ne parla à personne durant tout le cours. Il avait été obligé d'enlever un point à Serpentard lorsque le garçon avait répondu à l'une de ses questions par un grognement. Mais au lieu de lui demander de rester après le cours, il appela Draco. Alors qu'il autorisait la classe à partir, les seuls étudiants qui attinrent la porte avant Potter furent les Gryffondors.

\- Draco, j'ai une faveur à te demander. Je veux que tu surveilles Potter.

\- Père me l'a déjà demandé, sourit Draco. Il veut savoir comment un Harry Potter à Serpentard va tourner.

\- N'est-ce pas tous ce que nous voulons savoir ? murmura Severus. Il se pencha avidement vers Draco. As-tu remarqué quoi que ce soit dont je devrais m'inquiéter ?

\- Il a des cauchemars. Draco fronça les sourcils en regardant Harry se sauver par la porte. Il crie pendant la nuit parfois. Dis des noms. Parfois… Draco secoua la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Parfois il est aussi silencieux qu'un mort.

Severus fronça les sourcils de consternation.

\- Quels noms ?

Draco leva les yeux alors qu'il se rappelait.

\- Maman, Papa. Il regarda Severus et fronça les sourcils. Sa mère et son père, pas les miens. Severus roula des yeux. Matthew, Remus, Sirius, Cedric. Draco regarda Severus dans les yeux. Et toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Une fois, dit innocemment Draco, je l'ai entendu dire ton nom une fois.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- Autre chose ?

Draco détourna le regard.

\- Les Gryffondors l'ont pris pour cible et le traite de pédale.

\- Langage, admonesta Severus, il soupira. Merci Draco.

Les étudiants pour son cours suivant commencèrent à entrer dans la salle et il fit signe à son jeune filleul de partir. Remus et Sirius. Surement pas Lupin et Black ? Sirius Black était enfermé à Azkaban et de ce qu'il en savait Remus Lupin s'était éloigné de Potter en repentance pour ne pas avoir remarqué que Black était le traître. Mais qui étaient Matthew et Cedric ? Et pourquoi Potter avait-il prononcé son nom dans l'un de ses cauchemars.

**-TTJC-**

Ayant comme projet de faire des recherches sur les Retourneurs de Temps à la bibliothèque le jour suivant avec comme excuse d'aller faire ses devoirs, Harry passa devant Ron dans le couloir menant à la Grande Salle. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait seul depuis le cours de potions, donc il saisit cette opportunité immédiatement.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais homophobe, Ron, dit-il fort alors que Ron passait devant lui.

Le garçon plus grand s'arrêta et se tourna avec son air renfrogné caractéristique.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais gay, répondit Ron.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Je pensais que nous étions amis, dit-il doucement. L'air renfrogné de Ron s'adoucit.

\- Moi aussi, admit-il mais ensuite son regard se durcit. Mais il semblerait que tu aies décidé qui était du mauvais côté.

\- C'est à propos de Draco ? demanda Harry en reconnaissant les mots qu'il avait dit il y a si longtemps.

\- Oh, donc c'est Draco maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? siffla Ron en faisant un pas en avant. Tu en pinces pour lui aussi alors?

Une fille passa devant eux, Harry l'a reconnue comme une Serdaigle de troisième année. Elle les regarda avec méfiance alors qu'elle entrait dans la Grande Salle.

\- Oui, rétorqua Harry une fois qu'elle fut partie, nous nous parlons puisque nous sommes dans la même maison et que nous dormons dans la même pièce.

Le nez de Ron se fronça.

\- Erk, dit-il et Harry ne put retenir le rire qui lui échappa. Ron grogna.

\- Mais ça ne change rien, dit Ron tristement, tu es un Serpentard.

Harry fixa Ron alors que celui-ci se tournait et passait les portes de la Grande Salle. Son ami envers et contre tout, avec qui il avait fait face à tellement d'épreuves, le laissait seul dans le couloir.

**-TTJC-**

Etant donné qu'il n'avait aucune retenue pour le tenir occupé et que ses recherches stagnaient pour le moment, Harry laissa ses pieds le porter et il se retrouva à un endroit du château qu'il évitait. Il se figea sur les escaliers. Quelques fois, il se retrouvait bouleversé par la présence de Snape. Et il s'était sentit au bord des larmes lorsqu'il avait vu les jumeaux Weasley ensemble. Voir Dumbledore le laissait avec un pincement au cœur mais il avait évité de la voir _elle_ jusqu'à présent.

Il avala sa salive, les larmes montant à ses yeux alors qu'il grimpait les marches le menant à la volière. La plupart des chouettes étaient dehors mais Hedwige était debout sur son perchoir, comme un fantôme. Ses yeux étaient ouverts lorsqu'il était arrivé, et dans un battement d'ailes douce, elle vola jusqu'à son bras tendu.

Un sanglot lui échappa et il tomba à genoux sur le sol sale, gardant son bras droit pour son amie. Hedwige ouvrit à moitié ses ailes pour garder l'équilibre alors que son corps était secoué, le fixant avec inquiétude.

\- Oh Hedwige, murmura Harry, sa main libre caressant avec hésitation les plumes de sa poitrine.

Harry prit une inspiration tremblante et abaissa son bras vers l'un de ses genoux lui faisant doucement signe de monter dessus. Ce qu'elle fit, et ils restèrent assis tous les deux en silence, Harry caressant simplement sa poitrine, sa gorge et le côté de son visage, se gorgeant de sa présence. Elle était là. Elle était réelle. Elle était en vie.

Avec le ventre chaud d'Hedwige contre sa main alors qu'il était assis, Harry laissa son esprit dériver. L'apprentissage de l'Occlumencie, bien qu'une stratégie nécessaire, était aussi incroyablement dangereuse. Il était mauvais pour fermer son esprit et Snape était un Legilimens très doué. Mais il avait besoin d'aide aussi bien pour réussir à dormir que pour recréer la Potion de Métamorphose, il devait donc créer un lien avec Snape. Il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la dépression. Pas ici. Pas maintenant.

Un doux hululement de Hedwige fit sortir Harry de ses pensées. La nuit était tombée et la volière était devenue froide. Hedwige, patiente pendant aussi longtemps, remuait sur ses genoux et le regardait avec ses immenses yeux jaunes. Le cœur d'Harry lui fit soudainement mal. Ses yeux serraient bientôt morts. Non, ils l'étaient déjà. Il était dans le passé.

Des yeux marron, vides, ressurgirent dans son esprit et il essaya de bloquer ces images. Mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter d'y penser.

Harry se leva du sol avec un cri étranglé, Hedwige s'envolant de ses genoux avec un hululement indigné et volant en direction de la fenêtre la plus proche. Son cœur battait rapidement et une douleur pulsait dans ses jambes endolories. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et sa poitrine lui semblait serrée. Il posa ses mains sur le mur et mit sa tête entre ses bras, luttant pour trouver son souffle.

\- Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

C'était Draco. Mais Harry ne pouvait pas se retourner pour le regarder, il arrivait à peine à rester sur ses jambes. Il haletait, le souffle coupé et secoua la tête. Il sentit une main hésitante dans son dos.

\- Tu vas bien Potter ?

Draco se pencha, regardant Harry par en-dessous ses bras croisés.

\- Je ne peux pas… respirer… haleta Harry.

Il jeta la tête en arrière, sentant les larmes couler le long de son visage. Il rêvait de pouvoir les arrêter. Ou de pouvoir les cacher. Draco recula, semblant alarmé.

\- Comment ça tu ne peux pas respirer ? demanda le blond stupidement.

\- Snape, croassa Harry ses genoux ne le portant plus.

Il glissa au sol alors que Draco hochait la tête et courrait vers les escaliers, une lettre toujours dans sa main.

Un gémissement profond échappa à Harry au lieu de sa respiration. Il attrapa sa poitrine et ses jambes, ses doigts le griffant faiblement alors qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui le garderait ici. Il avait l'impression que son corps allait le lâcher d'une minute à l'autre ou exploser en poussière. Les yeux vides de Matthew Samson, son visage blanc, ses mains froides, ses derniers mots, courraient dans son esprit encore et encore. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et les serra fortement contre son crâne, les gémissements se transformant en une respiration sifflante. Cela faisait comme si sa poitrine était compressée et Harry recherchait de l'air désespérément.

Il y eut des pas précipités dans les escaliers. Draco revint, Snape parfaitement calme derrière lui. Harry pouvait seulement entendre le bruit de sa propre respiration, mais cela ne couvrit pas complètement la voix paniquée de Draco. Il n'y avait aucun mot, seulement des sons. Cela ne couvrait pas complètement la voix basse de Snape non plus.

Des mains fines et fortes entourèrent ses poignets et, piégées dans la poigne de Snape, ses mains furent mises gentiment sur son ventre. L'autre main de Snape pressait contre sa poitrine, une grande source de chaleur.

\- Inspirez.

Harry lutta pour s'exécuter, sa cage thoracique était serrée mais la chaleur de la main de Snape contenait une promesse.

\- Expirez.

Un souffle étranglé lui échappa, il se sentait toujours comme s'il allait tomber en morceau à n'importe quel moment. Ou perdre connaissance. Ou les deux. Les yeux de Samson lui revinrent soudain. Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

\- Inspirez Mr. Potter. Inspirez.

Son souffle vacilla et la main qui tenait ses poignets se serra brièvement pour le rassurer. La main sur sa poitrine était si chaude. Harry inspira.

\- Expirez.

Il renifla par son nez qui coulait avant d'expirer par la bouche précipitamment.

\- Encore, inspirez. Ta présence n'est plus requise Draco.

Harry sentit sa cage thoracique se relaxer. Il prit une inspiration.

\- Expirez. Oui, toi. Dehors.

Après avoir réussi à expirer, la main s'en alla de sa poitrine et une petite fiole fut placée contre ses lèvres.

\- Buvez.

Il le fit.

**-TTJC-**

Potter perdit connaissance aussitôt qu'il eut avalé la potion calmante et Severus attrapa le garçon alors qu'il s'effondrait. Il n'avait jamais vu de crise de panique aussi forte chez un étudiant qui ne passait pas d'examen, et certainement pas chez un étudiant de première année. Sans glamours et avec ses mains sur le corps du garçon, Severus était maintenant bien plus inquiet que suspicieux. Et même si c'était peut-être inapproprié, il choisit de porter Potter au lieu de le faire léviter. Il était juste tellement petit.

Le garçon était maigre, il pouvait sentir ses côtes sous ses robes, ses poignets étaient fins, son visage était pâle, et les cercles noirs en dessous de ses yeux ressemblaient à des bleus. Il savait qu'une enquête officielle serait ouverte s'il emmenait Potter à l'infirmerie. Potter était bien trop malade et en trop grande détresse émotionnelle pour que l'incident soit oublié et Poppy était déjà au courant du fait que Potter prenait de la potion de Sommeil sans Rêve. S'il y avait une enquête officielle, Severus savait que peu importe ce que Potter était ou ce à quoi il faisait face, ce serait révélé par quelqu'un d'autre.

Severus sentit un tiraillement à cette pensée. Il se sentait une certaine propriété à ce qu'il avait appelé « le Problème Potter », le garçon était un Serpentard après tout et sous sa tutelle. Il semblait être le seul à avoir remarqué l'étrange comportement du garçon et ses grandes connaissances. Si quelqu'un s'était déguisé en Potter pour voler la pierre philosophale, il voulait égoïstement être celui qui le démasquerait. Si quelqu'un se servait simplement de Potter, dans un autre but infâme peut-être, Severus voulait être celui qui le sauverait. Il devait cela à Lily. Il lui avait promis.

La seconde décision inappropriée prise, Severus se tourna et se dirigea vers ses quartiers personnels au lieu de l'infirmerie.

**-TTJC-**

Harry se sentit épuisé lorsqu'il se réveilla. Son corps était douloureux et il sentait un martèlement dans sa tête. Alors qu'il s'asseyait dans son lit, il se souvint avoir eu un épisode de panique, mais il ne se souvenait pas du tout comment il était arrivé jusqu'ici.

Il était sur un lit, assis sous un tas de couverture. Le lit était dans un salon, un canapé usé se trouvait à gauche du lit et une cheminée qui brûlait chaleureusement se trouvait sur la droite. Une table basse avait manifestement été déplacée pour mettre le lit, elle était remplie de parchemins et de plusieurs livres de potions.

\- Snape, laissa-t-il échapper alors que l'homme entrait dans la pièce par une porte qui se trouvait aux pieds d'Harry.

Il se figea et leva un sourcil en direction d'Harry.

\- Monsieur, se reprit-il.

Cela lui prit un moment pour trouver sa baguette et il sentit sa présence près de lui. Il la trouva posée sur une pile de livres sur la table basse, près de ses lunettes. Il fut frappé par le fait que sa vue était beaucoup moins bonne lorsqu'il avait vingt-huit ans. Cette pensée le fit presque sourire.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers Snape et haussa les épaules.

\- Mieux, admit-il.

\- Mr. Potter, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé dans la volière.

Snape entra complètement dans la pièce et se tint au pied du lit. Harry inspira profondément avant d'expirer.

\- J'ai eu un épisode de panique, dit-il doucement.

\- Cela semble évident, dit Snape d'une voix qui envoya un frisson dans le dos d'Harry. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

Harry se creusa la tête pour trouver une réponse rapide et facile qui n'impliquerait pas son voyage dans le temps ou des Aurors décédés.

\- Je pensais à Hedwige en train de mourir.

\- Votre chouette ?

Harry hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas exactement un mensonge, c'était juste une omission de certains faits.

\- Est-ce que la pensée de votre chouette en train de mourir cause fréquemment des… épisodes de panique ?

Harry leva les yeux vers Snape mais même avec l'expression de son visage ou son timbre de voix, il était impossible de dire si l'homme était sérieux ou se moquait de lui.

\- La mort en général, spécifia Harry, ses yeux se rétrécissant alors qu'il essayait de comprendre le langage corporel de Snape.

Snape fit apparaître une chaise en bois et s'assit dessus, ses yeux se rétrécissant aussi alors qu'il regardait Harry.

\- Est-ce que votre propre mort vous inquiète ?

Harry faillit rire à cette question.

\- Pas le moins du monde.

\- D'autres personnes qui meurent dans ce cas.

Harry hocha la tête alors qu'il se caressait l'avant-bras gauche. Snape vit son mouvement et attrapa sa main gauche, la tirant vers lui.

\- Hey ! s'exclama Harry.

Il leva la manche d'Harry, inspectant son bras, le tournant dans tous les sens et passant ses doigts le long de la peau d'Harry en causant une chair de poule dans tout son corps. Snape ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait et Harry retrouva son bras. Il se sentait émoustillé et le sang se précipita dans son entrejambe.

\- Vous voulez que je fasse pareil sur vous ? demanda méchamment Harry et l'expression de Snape s'assombrit.

\- Il est de mon devoir en tant que votre Directeur de Maison…

\- De m'attraper et de regarder en dessous de mes vêtements ? Dans vos… Où sommes-nous ? Vos quartiers personnels ? s'écria Harry en regardant autour de lui.

Le visage de Snape pâlit soudainement et Harry savait qu'il venait de gagner l'avantage. La situation était extrêmement inappropriée pour un étudiant et un professeur. Snape recomposa son expression rapidement.

\- Il est de mon devoir en tant que votre Directeur de Maison de m'assurer de votre sécurité, Mr. Potter, assura Snape. J'ai remarqué que vous faisiez une fixation sur votre bras gauche et m'inquiétez du fait que vous pourriez vous faire du mal.

\- Non, je pensais juste au fait de me faire un tatouage, rétorqua Harry et il aima le regard furieux que Snape lui lança.

\- Si vous cherchez à me tester…

Harry rejeta les couvertures en arrière et convoqua sa baguette et ses lunettes dans sa main tendue sans même prononcer un mot. Mettant ses lunettes sur son nez, Harry dépassa Snape vers ce qu'il pensait être la porte qui menait au reste du château.

\- Mon bras va bien, dit Harry rapidement en ouvrant la porte et en vérifiant qu'il s'agissait bien de la sortie. Merci pour votre aide, je vous verrai en classe.

Snape ne s'était toujours pas levé de sa chaise.

**-TTJC-**

La manière dont il avait montré sa supériorité avait peut-être été de trop, concéda Harry avec une grimace alors que l'eau chaude tombait en trombe sur lui. Le couvre-feu était passé mais étant donné que le seul qui pourrait patrouiller dans les cachots à cette heure était Snape lui-même, il était sûr d'être en sécurité. Il se sentait mal d'avoir utilisé le toucher de Snape de cette façon, considérant le bien que ça lui avait fait. Il y avait toutes les chances que Snape ne le touche plus jamais maintenant.

Harry se caressa langoureusement de la main gauche alors que l'eau frappait son torse. Il fit courir son autre main le long de son avant-bras gauche là où Snape l'avait touché moins d'une heure plus tôt. Il frémit alors qu'il baissait la tête vers le jet d'eau pour le laisser frapper son front.

Et ensuite il le vit.

Le pénis dans sa main. Petit. Imberbe. Glabre. A moitié dur.

Son estomac se retourna. Il laissa tomber sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé et tomba à genoux sur le carrelage mouillé et froid. Il eut des haut-le-cœur encore et encore. Rien ne vint, son estomac protestant fortement. Il toussa et cracha, haletant à genoux, les mains sur le sol. Finalement il se leva et tourna l'eau froide au maximum.

Harry entra dans son lit une demi-heure plus tard, sa peau qu'il avait grattée était rouge, il frissonnait de froid. Il s'enroula dans ses couvertures, ferma les rideaux et tira sa baguette. Il leva la manche gauche de son pyjama et toucha la peau pâle et sans marque, se souvenant de ce à quoi ressemblait le bras de son lui à vingt-huit ans.

Il _avait _un tatouage et un certain nombre de cicatrices que Snape aurait senties s'il avait utilisé un glamour pour les poser*. Ses doigts caressèrent l'endroit où elles auraient dû se trouver. Il regarda sa baguette et ensuite de nouveau son bras. Snape avait raison, il faisait une fixation sur son bras. Remettant sa manche en place, il mit sa baguette en dessous de son oreiller. Il n'était pas dans son temps. Il devait tenir.

**-TTJC-**

Severus n'avait pas été aussi épuisé depuis qu'il avait dû être espion pour Dumbledore. Donc, après ses derniers cours de la journée, lorsque tout ce qu'il espérait était de faire une bonne sieste avant de devoir à nouveau s'occuper de Potter, il devait bien sûr allait voir le Directeur.

Il était dans son bureau, l'attendant avec des bonbons au citron que Severus déclina immédiatement et un service à thé.

\- Comment se porte Harry, Severus ? Biscuit ?

Il s'empêcha de rouler des yeux. _Potter_. Est-ce que tout était toujours au sujet de Potter ?

Severus renforça ses barrières mentales et essaya d'avoir l'air un tantinet irrité.

\- Il souffre de cauchemars, Albus. Il a peur que les gens autour de lui ne puissent mourir.

Albus eut l'air inquiet.

\- Savez-vous d'où lui vient cette idée ?

Severus leva un sourcil alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de son thé dans lequel la dose de sucre et de lait avait été généreuse.

\- Ses cauchemars, dit-il comme si la question était stupide, puisqu'elle l'était évidemment. Albus hocha la tête.

\- Vous ne pensez pas que c'est plus que cela ? demanda-t-il prudemment en regardant Severus par-dessus ses lunettes.

Severus mordit dans son biscuit et le mâcha fermement pendant un moment, utilisant ce temps pour réfléchir à sa réponse. Le vieil homme voulait évidemment un plan, comment allaient-ils s'occuper des cauchemars de Potter avant que cela ne monte au niveau suivant. Il ne considéra pas un instant de dire à Albus que Harry était déjà dépendant à la potion de Sommeil sans Rêve et avait des crises de panique.

\- Il est plutôt adepte de magie avancée. Je le suspecte d'étudier des sujets bien au-dessus de son niveau. Ce qu'il lit peut peut-être le perturber, offrit Severus. Il est un étudiant très doué, ajouta-t-il et les yeux d'Albus brillèrent.

\- Il a dû prendre du côté de Lily. Elle était très studieuse à son âge.

Severus serra la mâchoire. Il savait exactement ce qu'avait été Lily, ils avaient été meilleurs amis et compagnons de révisions durant leur première année.

\- Sûrement, après tout il n'a pas pu prendre du côté de son idiot…

\- Severus.

Serrant les lèvres, Severus but la dernière gorgée de son thé et se leva.

\- Est-ce tout Mr. Le Directeur ?

\- Oui bien sûr, fit Albus en lui faisant signe qu'il pouvait partir. Vous pouvez retourner à vos autres activités.

Severus ne se retint pas de rouler des yeux, Albus savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas d'autres activités dont il devait s'occuper.

\- Vous lui parlerez ? Peut-être pourriez-vous lui suggérer de la littérature moldue ? offrit Albus. Il y a quelques ouvrages par H. G Wells dans la bibliothèque qui pourrait lui plaire.

Severus tordit ses lèvres mais hocha la tête.

\- Je lui en ferai la suggestion.

**-TTJC-**

Malgré les menaces à peine voilées d'Harry et la tension étrange entre lui et Snape durant le double cours de potions du vendredi matin, Snape s'arrêta à la table des Serpentard durant le diner pour confirmer qu'Harry serait bien là à sept heures. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Harry entendit des rires provenant de la table des Gryffondors. Il se tourna et vit Seamus imiter un baiser passionné avec un personnage invisible, au plus grand plaisir de Ron et Dean. Même Neville riait nerveusement mais Hermione semblait les fixer sévèrement à l'autre bout de la table. Harry roula des yeux et se tourna vers son plateau, lançant un regard le long de la table des Serpentards. Draco lui lancer un regard significatif alors que Crabbe et Goyle étaient assis à côté de lui. Soupirant, Harry se leva et partit, déterminé à errer dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de rencontrer Snape.

Durant la leçon, Snape fut poliment formel et laissa la porte de la classe ouverte. Après une rapide explication de ce qu'était l'Occlumencie et de comment cela fonctionnait, ils passèrent l'heure à parler du concept de se vider l'esprit et de méditation basique. Harry fut capable de s'entraîner à vider son esprit en présence de Snape et il sortit de la classe en se sentant mieux par rapport à l'Occlumencie. Après tout, c'était une entrée en matière bien plus douce que la première fois.

Mais la tension étrange qui avait été là durant son cours de potion était toujours présente donc avant de partir, Harry s'excusa.

\- Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit mercredi Monsieur, dit-il une main sur la poignée de la porte alors qu'il allait sortir. Snape leva les yeux de son bureau qu'il était en train de ranger, visiblement surpris. Vous m'avez aidé lorsque j'avais besoin de vous et vous vous occupiez simplement de moi. Et je vous ai juste jeté tout cela à la figure.

Snape se détendit et se redressa.

\- Vous étiez émotionnellement instable. Une crise comme celle que vous avez eue n'était pas… inattendue.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et soupira de soulagement.

\- Est-ce que vous me pardonnez ? demanda-t-il. Une expression étrange traversa le visage de Snape mais elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

\- Vous êtes pardonné Mr. Potter.

\- Merci. Il fit une pause, incertain quant au fait que la prochaine requête qu'il allait faire soit prudente. Parce que j'espérais que vous voudriez refaire une partie d'échec demain.

Snape sembla s'effondrer, regrettant d'avoir un jour fait cette proposition à Harry. Il soupira, irrité et fit un geste de la main pour marquer son accord.

\- Sept heures dans ce cas.

Il sortit de la classe avant que le Maître des Potions ne puisse changer d'avis.

**-TTJC—**

_*Alors, ma bêta m'a fait remarquer que cette phrase n'était pas très claire et je ne sais pas comment la tourner autrement, donc en faite ce qu'il se passe c'est que Harry a un tatouage et des cicatrices sur son corps de vingt-huit ans. Et Snape les aurait senties s'il avait utilisé un glamour pour marquer sa peau. Au lieu de faire disparaitre ses cernes par exemple il aurait pu utiliser un glamour pour faire apparaître ses cicatrices._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :) n'oubliez pas que les reviews que vous me laissez sont mon seul salaire ^^ et puis ça fait toujours très plaisir d'avoir des retours !_


	6. Chapter 6: The Encounter

**Note de la Traductrice : **Voici le nouveau chapitre de The Time Jump Chronicles, j'avais tellement hâte de finir de le traduire pour le poster ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^ il m'a pris un peu plus de temps à traduire puisqu'il est beaucoup plus long que les chapitres précédents :)

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6 : The Encounter**

Severus s'assit à son bureau lorsque Potter fut parti, une partie d'échec prévue pour le lendemain soir et commença à questionner sa santé mentale. Le garçon avait été un étudiant parfait lors de leur inconfortable leçon d'Occlumencie et il s'était même excusé de l'avoir menacé. Ils avaient maintenant une trêve.

Cela se passa bien. Ils jouèrent aux échecs et parlèrent de potions. Potter gigotait sur sa chaise et continuait de toucher son bras. Severus avait décidé, après l'avoir inspecté, que cela devait être un tic nerveux.

Il s'arrêta, fixant le plateau et soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Potter ? Vous n'êtes pas concentré sur la partie.

\- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, admit Potter en faisant courir sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ce n'est pas une surprise étant donné votre inaptitude à…

\- Pourriez-vous _arrêter_ ? dit Potter d'un ton qui fit taire Severus. Il avait déjà taquiné Potter avant mais, pour une certaine raison, cela semblait irriter le garçon aujourd'hui. Il se concentra intensément sur Potter. J'ai besoin d'aide… sur une potion. J'essaye de… Il s'arrêta et soupira.

\- Ça ne fait rien, laissa échapper Harry presque rageusement. J'ai complètement oublié ce que j'allais dire. J'abandonne. Il balaya son roi après avoir tenté durant trois tours d'éviter l'échec. Il attrapa ses affaires et avait fait la moitié du chemin vers la porte avant que Severus ne puisse l'arrêter.

\- Stop.

La porte se ferma et se verrouilla et Potter leva les yeux du sol. Severus le fixait. Il agissait comme s'il n'était pas là de son propre chef, comme s'il essayait de partir plus tôt d'une retenue.

\- Vous allez tout me dire, ordonna Severus. Vous ne me ferez pas perdre mon temps avec vos propres insécurités.

Les yeux de Potter se tournèrent vers la porte verrouillée. Severus le regarda prudemment.

\- Quel est la potion sur laquelle vous travaillez ?

Potter ouvrit la bouche et pris une grande inspiration.

\- Ah… Polynectar, admit-il finalement et il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Je pensais que peut-être….

\- Le Polynectar est une potion du niveau des A.S.P. , Potter, dit lentement Severus ; se renfonçant dans sa chaise, il croisa les bras sur son torse. Je vous conseille de viser un peu moins haut pour un projet extrascolaire. Il écarquilla les yeux. Et j'espère ne pas vous trouver en train de la préparer dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, n'est-ce pas ?

Potter avala difficilement sa salive mais fit un pas en avant, semblant avide de continuer cette conversation.

\- Je comprends les prémisses du Polynectar mais je pensais au fait que si vous vouliez non pas prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un mais son corps…

Severus n'essaya même pas de cacher son expression de dégoût et Potter se figea en face de lui comme s'il avait prononcé l'un des pires tabous. Ce concept tendait vers la Magie Noire et Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la répugnance physique face à une telle idée. Sa peau le démangea à cette simple pensée.

\- _Quoi ?_

Potter avala difficilement sa salive et jeta un regard vers la porte.

\- Je savais que c'était une idée stupide, dit-il rapidement. Je vais juste partir.

Il courut en direction de la porte alors que Severus se levait, déverrouillant la porte alors qu'il attrapait la poignée, s'échappant dans le couloir qu'il y avait derrière. Severus resta debout, choqué, dans sa salle de classe, regardant la porte que Potter avait déverrouillée sans même murmurer de sortilège et sans baguette. Juste après lui avoir demandé comment développer une potion pour… échanger son corps avec celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait laissé Potter partir, il n'était pas d'humeur à lui courir après…

**-TTJC-**

Il se sentait frustré que tout le monde veuille lui parler de Potter et pourtant voilà où il en était, incapable de s'éloigner du fascinant étudiant. Le menacer de révéler ses actions inappropriées cette nuit-là avait été très Serpentard et Severus était presque fier que le garçon l'ait fait. Mais après le jeu d'échec complètement insatisfaisant qu'ils avaient fait et la sortie en trombe de Potter, Severus ressentait le besoin de se défouler un peu.

Avec quelques sorts bien placés et une potion pour temporairement changer ses cheveux, Severus sortit du château après le couvre-feu ce soir-là, se sentant plus libre qu'il ne l'avait été durant les dernières semaines. Les professeurs disposaient toujours d'un certain nombre de moments libres par ans et Severus utilisait rarement les siens. Albus avait été surpris mais compréhensif. Son déguisement le protégerait de ceux qui voudraient simplement parler avec lui à cause de sa réputation et il pourrait profiter d'une nuit sans attache dans la ville.

Mais, comme à son habitude, il finit à la Harpie sans Cœur. C'était un établissement strictement réservé aux adultes et il y avait souvent des divertissements proposés. C'était son lieu habituel et la raison pour laquelle il utilisait un déguisement. Sortir voulait habituellement dire être reconnu, surtout dans un lieu si près de l'école, à Pré-Au-Lard. Il était un véritable aimant qui attirait les anciens étudiants, des collègues et ceux qu'il préfèrerait noyer dans le pus d'un Véracrasse pour pouvoir les éviter. Il ne gagnerait sûrement pas la sympathie d'Albus si Severus Snape était vu en train d'entrer à la Harpie.

Le divertissement était déjà fini, ce soir-là, lorsqu'il arriva et Severus ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir déçu ou pas. Cela signifiait que l'atmosphère serait plus tranquille mais cela signifiait aussi moins de clients. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il voulait simplement se noyer seul dans sa boisson toute la nuit en se plongeant dans ses pensées ou s'il désirait de la compagnie.

Résigné à s'asseoir seul avec un verre rempli de deux doigts de whisky, il prit sa première gorgée et remarqua un homme assis plus loin, le long du bar. Il buvait la même boisson que Severus et ses yeux bleus brillaient légèrement montrant que ce n'était pas son premier verre.

_Eh bien, salut._

L'homme avait un visage attractif et lui semblait vaguement familier mais Severus ne pouvait se souvenir de l'avoir déjà vu. Ses cheveux blond cendré, en bataille, tombaient devant son œil gauche. Il ne l'avait définitivement jamais vu à la Harpie avant. Buvant cul sec le reste de son verre, il décida qu'il désirait après tout de la compagnie.

Mais il était parti. Étouffant sa déception, Severus replaça son siège en dessous du bar et sentit une main effleurer son coude. Il se tourna et l'homme aux yeux bleus était là, deux verres dans les mains.

\- Tu ne pars pas n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il doucement alors qu'il posait un verre sur le bar en face de Severus. Sa voix portait la promesse d'un bon humour et de bon sexe.

\- Non, répondit-il bizarrement et l'homme sourit.

\- Bien, j'allais te demandais si tu voulais aller à une table ? Il fit un geste avec sa boisson dans la main vers une table libre, dans un coin sombre du bar.

Severus hocha la tête et prit sa boisson avec lui, suivant l'homme vers la table qu'il lui avait montrée. Il se sentait déjà en partie détaché, la boisson commençant à faire son effet. Il était habituellement celui qui faisait les avances dans ce genre de scénario, peut-être avait-il rendu son déguisement trop attractif.

\- Je m'appelle Harper, dit l'homme en prenant un siège. Son sourire fit des plis dans sa barbe de trois jours ce qui fit apparaître sur ses joues des endroits plus foncés. Severus se glissa doucement en face de lui et jeta un coup d'œil au verre qu'Harper lui avait apporté.

\- Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné, lui assura Harper en rigolant. Il posa quelque chose de petit sur la table et cela fit un bruit dur en tombant sur le bois. C'était un bézoard. Mais, tiens, si tu es inquiet. Il plia ses mains sur la table. Elles étaient pâles et de fines cicatrices brillaient sur sa main droite sous la lumière tamisée.

\- Il y a de nombreuses potions capables de neutraliser une victime, dit Severus en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson, essayant de s'empêcher de fixer les mains de Harper. Et qui rendraient ton bézoard inutile.

\- C'est vrai ! admit-il avec un sourire, faisant glisser ses mains de la table. Donc, as-tu un nom ?

\- Sal, répondit Severus sans y penser, il avait déjà utilisé ce déguisement avec le même nom.

\- Donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie Sal ?

Leur conversation resta légère et décontractée pendant presque une heure et il était évident pour Severus que cet homme, Harper, cachait quelque chose. Ses réponses étaient un peu trop codées et trop vagues. Severus serait incapable d'avoir suffisamment d'informations sur lui pour faire des recherches.

Malgré cela, Severus trouvait l'homme attirant même s'il lui semblait étrangement familier. Il n'acceptait généralement pas de verre d'inconnu (il refusait d'admettre qu'il n'en avait jamais eu l'opportunité avant) mais il se sentait d'humeur audacieuse ce soir. Mais boire un verre n'était pas la même chose que partager le lit d'un inconnu.

\- D'accord, d'accord, céda Harper après que Severus l'ait coincé avec ses questions. Je travaille dans les forces de l'ordre.

Severus leva un sourcil.

\- Tu es un Auror ?

\- Je travaillais à un endroit différent, dit l'homme en faisant tourner le liquide que contenait son verre. Mais oui, c'est à peu près la même chose.

\- Travaillait ? Comme dans… plus maintenant ?

Le malaise s'accrut dans l'expression d'Harper.

\- Je suis en congé pour raison médicale.

Severus laissa couler, sachant qu'il y avait beaucoup de raisons pour lesquelles les Aurors partaient en congé pour raison médicale et qu'aucune d'entre elles ne serait un sujet de conversation plaisant. Ayant gagné ce bout d'information de la part d'Harper, Severus en divulgua un peu plus à propos de lui, avouant travailler comme tuteur pour des élèves préparant leur A.S.P. . Harper se montra très compatissant.

\- Je suis entouré d'étudiants de Poudlard bien trop souvent, dit-il d'une voix basse, comme s'il s'attendait à être viré de Pré-Au-Lard pour avoir dit du mal de Poudlard. Les enfants de onze ans… Il roula des yeux. Les enfants de onze ans sont les pires idiots ! Tellement vexant ! Je ne supporte pas de devoir sans arrêt les supporter.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- Les étudiants ont seulement une visite par mois à Pré-Au-Lard, et ça ne dure qu'une journée.

Harper se figea, semblant étrange pendant un moment. Ensuite il rit.

\- Est-ce si peu souvent que cela ? murmura-t-il.

Severus ne mentionna pas que les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard étaient réservées aux troisièmes années ou au-dessus.

\- Je pense que tu as suffisamment bu, réprimanda-t-il en récupérant le verre que Harper tenait.

Harper fit un son de protestation.

\- Mais c'est seulement mon troisième.

Severus sourit.

\- Tu tiens mal l'alcool dans ce cas.

Harper hocha la tête et rit. Ses yeux étaient brillants et son visage légèrement rougi. Ils se levèrent de la table et il sourit timidement à Severus.

\- Je devrais sûrement y aller.

Ils sortirent ensemble et ils se tinrent debout, mal à l'aise, à côté de la porte. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue et Harper se lécha les lèvres. Il avança vers Severus.

Severus fouilla dans ses robes et en sortit deux petites fioles de potions.

\- Je préfère être sobre pour ça, dit-il d'une voix grave. Il offrit une fiole à Harper qui sembla surpris. Il la prit quand même. Ensemble, ils burent la petite dose de potion. Harper toussa et fit un horrible son de dégoût, regardant Severus comme s'il l'avait trahi.

\- Putain Sal ! siffla-t-il. Severus grimaça pendant un moment avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

\- Si c'était bon, tout le monde l'utiliserait.

Harper toussa à nouveau. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues et son visage était rouge.

Severus attendit, et après plusieurs autres minutes à se plaindre du goût de la potion de sobriété, Harper eut finalement l'air d'aller bien.

\- Comme je l'ai dit avant, dit Severus d'une voix légèrement rauque, je préfère être sobre pour ça.

Il réduisit la distance entre Harper et lui, ses mains attrapèrent le devant des robes de l'homme tout en le poussant vers un coin sombre de l'allée. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec désespoir, leurs corps se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. Il goûta les lèvres de Harper : Whisky pur feu avec une légère note de potion de sobriété. Il n'y avait rien d'autre.

La nuit froide sembla, d'un coup, bien trop chaude lorsque Harper pressa ses hanches contre lui. L'homme plus petit haletait et gémissait avec envie. Les mains de Severus parcoururent son torse, sentant les formes d'une armure en cuir en dessous de ses robes. Donc son histoire concernant son travail dans les forces de l'ordre était probablement vraie. Harper, si suave et puissant dans son combat pour la dominance, laissa finalement d'un coup le contrôle à Severus.

Harper embrassa son cou, suçant et léchant tout en descendant, faisant vibrer le corps entier de Severus de plaisir, celui-ci le pressa contre le mur de la Harpie en se frottant contre lui dans les Ténèbres. Un halètement s'échappa des lèvres de Harper et Severus se recula. L'homme semblait bourré, avec ses yeux brillants et son visage rougi. Pas bourré, conclut Severus, il avait simplement eu un orgasme.

S'enfonçant plus loin dans l'obscurité, Severus attrapa Harper par les cheveux et l'homme tomba à genoux sans se plaindre. Severus ouvrit ses robes et guida Harper à sa propre érection. Une bouche enthousiaste et humide le captura, glissant le long de sa longueur dans un moment d'extase. Grognant, Severus s'adossa au mur, enfonçant ses deux mains dans les cheveux de Harper. Il était doué pour ça. Vraiment doué.

Un coup de langue sur son gland, une main chaude caressant ses testicules, la bouche d'Harper le suça en même temps qu'il le caressait de façon ferme de son autre main. Il se tendit alors que la pression du plaisir montait en lui et soudainement, il vint dans un grognement, tirant fortement le visage d'Harper vers lui.

Il relâcha les cheveux blond cendré un moment plus tard en soupirant. Il y eut un doux rire au niveau de sa hanche avant qu'il ne se lance un charme de nettoyage et qu'il se rhabille. Tout était bien trop sensible. Harper se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Oh Sal, soupira-t-il un nouveau goût sur ses lèvres.

Severus l'attrapa et les fit tourner, mettant Harper contre le mur.

\- J'ai aimé cela, avoua-t-il, ses yeux bleu étincelant légèrement dans la petite lumière qui les atteignaient encore.

\- Je pourrais volontiers te voir une nouvelle fois, autorisa Severus et Harper rit.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop gentil, dit-il en l'embrassant brièvement. La semaine prochaine ?

\- Même heure, même endroit.

Il lança un sortilège protéiforme sur la fiole de potion de sobriété prise plusieurs minutes plus tôt, et on ne pouvait entendre que leurs respirations dans l'allée. Il vérifia ensuite que Harper sache comment utiliser ce nouveau moyen de communication, Severus mit l'une des fioles dans sa poche, respirant l'odeur de leur partie de sexe une dernière fois.

Severus relâcha son compagnon et il put voir l'immense sourire d'Harper dans le noir. Il rit une nouvelle fois et quitta l'allée en faisant à Severus un stupide signe de la main avant de disparaître au coin de la rue. Lissant ses robes et vérifiant qu'il était présentable avant de quitter l'allée lui-même, Severus décida de suivre Harper pour voir s'il pouvait apprendre des choses sur l'homme.

Mais il avait disparu.

**-TTJC—**

Les techniques apprises durant les leçons d'Occlumencie servirent à Harry et il dormit profondément ce week-end-là. Il se sentait quand même toujours mal et les cernes qui ressemblaient à des bleus au-dessus de ses yeux ne s'étaient pas estompées. La seule chose qui l'avait empêché de s'endormir immédiatement était la réaction sur le visage de Snape lorsqu'il lui avait décrit les effets de la potion de Métamorphose. Elle avait ressemblé à celle de Slughorn lorsque Tom Riddle lui avait parlé des Horcruxe. C'était un regard de pur dégoût.

Il n'avait aucune idée du parcours de l'inventeur de la Potion de Métamorphose. Le Ministère, bien sûr, avait reconnu l'implication Noire de cette potion lorsqu'elle avait été présentée devant un petit auditoire. C'était une substance hautement réglementée pour cette raison. Un permis de Classe III était requis pour brasser, acheter ou même transporter ses ingrédients ensemble. Des sorcières et des sorciers étaient mis sur une liste de surveillance et leur domicile fréquemment fouillé lorsqu'il apparaissait qu'ils avaient acheté les ingrédients, même sur une échelle de temps aussi large qu'un an. Peut-être avait-il essayé d'en parler au mauvais professeur.

Cela lui prit une semaine pour finalement écouter les cours de Quirrell. Il regardait comment le professeur maladroit agissait, les leçons qu'il enseignait et quels sujets il évitait. C'était la première fois qu'il remarquait à quel point Quirrell le regardait. Les cours avaient été tellement ennuyants durant la majorité de sa première année qu'il avait difficilement fait attention au-delà de ce qui était demandé pour réussir le cours. Et même s'il avait remarqué les yeux de Quirrell sur lui, il avait rapidement rangé cette réaction comme celle d'un simple fan, son comportement au Chaudron Baveur lorsque Hagrid les avait présentés avait renforcé cette théorie.

Lors du dernier cours de la semaine, après le déjeuner du vendredi, ils venaient juste de finir de parler du livre _« __Les Forces des Ténèbres : Un Guide Pour Vous En Défendre__ »_. Il avait, durant tout le cours, apprit de façon minutieuse la théorie derrière le fait de lancer des étincelles rouge et verte et, même lorsqu'il avait eu onze ans, Harry avait trouvé ça ennuyant au plus haut point.

Les élèves purent finalement partir et Harry approcha Quirrell à son bureau, il se rendait compte que Draco lui lançait un regard étrange alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

\- Ah, Mr. P-Potter ! dit plaisamment Quirrell alors que le dernier élève de Serpentard sortait de la salle. E-Est-ce-que vous avez des p-problème avec le cours ?

\- Non, Monsieur, répondit Harry en agrippant fermement son livre. Ses paumes étaient humides et il sentait une odeur forte d'ail et… de quelque chose d'autre. Il avala difficilement sa salive. J'espérais pouvoir faire un peu plus de recherches sur le sujet que vous avez mentionné mardi en classe, les déguisements.

Les yeux de Quirrell étaient fixés sur le visage d'Harry avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à une intense adoration et de la sueur perlait de sa lèvre supérieure. Il la tamponna brièvement avec un mouchoir avant de lui sourire nerveusement.

\- B-bien s-sûr, avez-vous lu _« __R-R-Regard Littéral__ »_ de Schiffer ? demanda doucement Quirrell en se dirigeant vers l'autre côté du bureau comme s'il essayait de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux.

\- Oui, Monsieur, répondit Harry en avançant à nouveau juste pour voir ce qui allait arriver. Quirrell recula à nouveau et son sourire se fana.

\- Ah, C-C'est Dom-Dommage.

\- J'espérais quelque chose qui irait un peu plus loin, dit Harry en avançant à nouveau. Quirrell trébucha en reculant.

\- Bi-Bien sûr. Tou-Tout ce que vous vou-voudrez, dit-il faiblement alors que la prochaine classe commençait à arriver. Il sortit une autorisation pour la Réserve et signa rapidement au bas de la feuille avec le mot « Section interdite ».

\- Parfait, dit Harry en souriant alors que Quirrell lui tendait la feuille. Il l'attrapa fermement en touchant l'un des doigts de Quirrell.

Quirrell glapit avant de récupérer rapidement sa main tout comme Harry qui serra les dents alors que la douleur irradiait de sa cicatrice. Il se força à sourire et hocha la tête. Quirrell était pâle et transpirait.

\- Merci Monsieur.

**-TTJC-**

Severus s'assit au bar en se sentant légèrement nerveux, il n'avait rien trouvé concernant un homme s'appelant Harper et ayant travaillé dans le Département de la Justice Magique en Grande- Bretagne. Peut-être l'homme lui avait-il dit la vérité et avait-il travaillé dans un pays différent. Ou peut-être l'homme utilisait-il un pseudonyme tout comme lui. Et dans ce cas-là il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir pour cela.

Il devrait plutôt être reconnaissant. Avec Harper occupant ses pensées, Harry Potter était passé au second plan, même après son utilisation de magie avancée et ses étranges questions concernant les potions. Le garçon avait été un étudiant calme et modèle toute la semaine. Même Quirrell avait semblé calme après son absence au diner du vendredi. Avec rien pour le distraire, il avait été complètement concentré sur son rendez-vous avec Harper.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'un amant potentiel ne l'avait autant attiré et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si c'était à cause du danger ou du mystère qui l'entourait. A la fin, il se dit que si Harper restait toujours aussi évasif au sujet de sa vie, il pouvait toujours verser une ou deux gouttes de Véritaserum dans le verre de l'homme lorsque celui-ci ne regarderait pas.

Mais, alors que la soirée avançait et que la première boisson de Severus avait disparu pour être remplacée par une autre, son humeur s'assombrit. Il imagina toutes sortes de scénarios terribles dans lesquels Harper était en fait un journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier ou peut-être même Sam McGrath un étudiant de septième année qui, l'année dernière, avait raté son A.S.P.I.C de potion par sa faute. Un message court apparut sur la fiole à neuf heure et quart : _J'ai eu un contre temps_. Il avait vérifié l'heure grâce à leur fiole enchantée et voilà où il en était pourtant, on lui avait posé un lapin en lui donnant seulement une vague excuse après plus de deux heures d'attente. Il sentit la colère le gagner et se sentit tellement stupide, il frappa du poing sur la table et partit.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le château dans une humeur massacrante, écrasant la fiole sous son talon. Son humeur ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il remarqua Minerva l'attendant devant les portes de Poudlard.

\- Ah Severus, vous voilà. Mr. Potter est dans le bureau d'Albus.

Irrité pour une raison complètement différente, surtout en avisant l'heure, Severus lui fit un signe de remerciement avant de se rendre au bureau du directeur.

Potter était bien dans le bureau, ainsi que Quirrell, Irma Pince et une grosse pile de livres venant de la section interdite de la bibliothèque. Potter était assis dans une chaise alors que Irma se tenait debout à côté d'Albus et que Quirrell semblait mal à l'aise de l'autre côté du bureau, aussi loin de Potter qu'il le pouvait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Severus, Potter semblait vouloir creuser un trou et y disparaître.

\- Severus, merci de nous avoir rejoints, lui dit cordialement Albus. Irma m'a appris que Harry, ici présent, a essayé de retirer cette pile de livres de la bibliothèque un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

La pile incluait _«_ _Les Potions les plus Volatiles __»__, __«__ Le __Livre __des Potions __»_ainsi qu'une copie du « _Les Pratiques du Potioniste __»__. _Il y avait un livre fin au milieu écrit par S. Croaker et un autre livre un peu plus épais nommé « _Une Brève Histoire de Voyage dans le Temps __»__. _Un frisson parcourut le dos de Severus lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Albus.

\- Tout cela parce que Quirinus a donné au garçon une autorisation illimitée ! Vous avez de la chance que ce soit tout ce qu'il ait pris ! répliqua Irma en pointant Quirrell de son doigt fin.

\- Il vou-voulait savoir ! cria Quirrell.

\- Je comprends le fait que Mr. Potter soit de ma maison mais en quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? grogna Severus, Albus leva une main avant que la réponse cassante d'Irma ne puisse lui échapper.

\- Je pense que vous devriez ramener Harry à son dortoir et avoir une discussion sur les sujets de lectures qu'il est approprié d'avoir. Albus lui lança un regard dur et Severus détourna le regard, rougissant de culpabilité.

\- Venez avec moi Mr. Potter, ordonna Severus.

Le garçon se leva de sa chaise avant de le suivre en bas des escaliers alors que des voix commençaient à se disputer de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- J'avais une autorisation, insista Potter alors qu'ils passaient devant la gargouille et se déplaçaient dans les couloirs de l'école.

\- Et qu'avez-vous fait au pauvre Professeur Quirrell pour l'obtenir ? demanda Severus par-dessus son épaule. Potter sembla irrité.

\- Rien ! explosa-t-il. Je lui ai juste dit que je voulais faire quelques lectures.

Severus s'arrêta et se tourna pour faire face au garçon qui lui rentra presque dedans.

\- La plupart de ces livres concernaient les potions. Ne croyez pas que cela m'ait échappé.

Ils recommencèrent à avancer et après un moment de silence, la voix basse de Potter l'atteint.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ?

Il s'arrêta à nouveau. Potter semblait irrité.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas demandé d'autorisation.

\- Je ne savais pas ce que je cherchais à ce moment-là, dit Potter avant d'hausser les épaules. Et puis même avec une autorisation de votre part, je ne pense pas que ce serait passé.

\- Je ne pense pas non plus, admit Severus et ils recommencèrent à avancer. Si vous êtes déterminé à étudier ce sujet, peut-être que je peux m'arranger pour que vous lisiez ces livres dans ma classe.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Potter, incrédule.

Severus hocha la tête alors qu'ils arrivaient aux dortoirs des Serpentards.

\- Merci, Monsieur, lui sourit Harry avant d'ouvrir le portrait et de rentrer à l'intérieur.

**-TTJC-**

Harry se tourna encore et encore et se trouva dans l'incapacité de trouver le sommeil. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Madame Pince l'emmène dans le bureau de Dumbledore et encore moins à ce que Quirrell soit appelé. Sa cicatrice l'avait picoté pendant tout le temps qu'il avait passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore et lorsque finalement Snape l'avait ramené dans son dortoir, cela avait été un soulagement.

Lorsqu'il s'endormit finalement, il rêva que Quirrell le chassait à travers l'immense jeu d'échec de McGonagall. Quirrell l'attrapait et le jetait au sol avant de le maintenir pendant que Voldemort riait. Sa cicatrice le faisait atrocement souffrir et il pouvait sentir le sang couler le long de son front avant d'atteindre ses yeux. Il essayait de pousser Quirrell mais c'était impossible. Quirrell ne cessait de le toucher mais, au lieu que ce soit le professeur qui brûle, cela brûlait Harry. Sa peau cloquait avant de peler. Il cria.

Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le secoue pour qu'il se réveille, les mains étaient dures, la voix apeurée. Enroulé dans ses couvertures, Harry paniqua. Son ennemi vola à travers la pièce alors que Harry attrapait sa baguette et jetait un sort.

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait lancé mais ce fut suffisamment puissant pour jeter Draco Malfoy de l'autre côté du dortoir et détruire son propre lit, les baldaquins s'effondrant sur lui. La porte menant à leur chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup et Marcus Flint entra, aidant Draco à se relever et vérifiant qu'il allait bien.

\- Putain Potter, hurla Draco une fois qu'il réalisa qu'il allait bien.

Flint commença à s'avancer vers Harry mais sembla se raviser une fois qu'il y eut réfléchi. Harry resta dans son lit, encore sous le choc et en sueur à cause de son cauchemar. Son corps écrasé par le baldaquin le faisait souffrir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Flint. Harry ne pouvait les voir.

\- Il avait un cauchemar, dit Draco une fois qu'il fut évident qu'Harry n'allait rien dire. Il hurlait donc je l'ai réveillé.

\- Et ensuite que s'est-il passé ?

\- ça ! cria Draco en faisant un geste vers la pièce en partie détruite.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et quelqu'un entra de nouveau, le son de la porte se fermant arrêta les murmures des deux autres Serpentards.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda la voix froide de Snape alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Harry sentit les larmes déborder de ses yeux avant de couler le long de ses tempes et dans ses cheveux. Il se sentait malade et faible alors que l'adrénaline quittait son corps.

\- C'est Potter, Monsieur. Il a eu un cauchemar et a mal réagit lorsque Draco l'a réveillé, expliqua Flint comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était réellement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il est encore en dessous.

Il y eut quelques mots échangés doucement avec Draco et Flint avant qu'il ne leur soit apparemment demandé de sortir puisqu'ils partirent et que la porte se ferma.

\- Vous êtes en sécurité.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive. Sa tête le lançait affreusement et il avait peur que sa cicatrice ait put saigner.

\- Baissez les protections Potter.

Cela pris un moment à Harry pour comprendre ce que Snape voulait dire. Il semblerait qu'il ait lancé une bulle de protection autour de lui.

\- Potter.

Ce n'était plus une demande et cela prit un moment à Harry pour comprendre ce qu'il avait fait et le défaire. Alors que Snape faisait finalement léviter le baldaquin, Harry se battit pour sortir des couvertures. Snape l'attrapa sans crier gare et le traîna hors du lit.

\- Au nom de Merlin, que s'est-il passé ici ? siffla-t-il sur son visage. Son haleine sentait le whisky pur feu. Vous auriez pu tuer quelqu'un !

\- Et vous pensez que je ne le sais pas ? cria Harry en se débattant pour échapper à la poigne de Snape.

Il trébucha contre un morceau de son lit et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Son souffle le quitta et il retint ses larmes. Il était toujours ici. Il était toujours piégé dans cette époque. Et il perdait pied.

\- Nous allons régler cela, lui dit Snape en essayant de se montrer plus doux alors qu'il aidait Harry à se remettre debout.

Il le lâcha aussitôt qu'il fut stable sur ses jambes et lança un regard autour de la chambre. Harry se frotta le front avant de regarder ses doigts, c'était seulement de la sueur. Juste de la sueur.

Snape le regarda et soupira, un son étrange venant d'un homme aussi stoïque.

\- Nous nous occuperons de cela demain matin.

Avec cette phrase, il quitta la pièce, semblant complètement exténué. Harry, entouré par les ruines qu'il avait créées, entoura ses bras fins autour de lui. Le dortoir était silencieux. Trop silencieux. Flint était sûrement retourné se coucher et Draco dormait sûrement dans un autre dortoir au moins pour le reste de la nuit. Mais Harry avait, encore une fois, était laissé seul pour se remettre d'aplomb alors qu'il tombait en morceaux.


	7. Chapter 7: The Time Traveller

**Note de la Traductrice : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolée pour cet énorme retard, j'espère reprendre un rythme de parution plus régulier dans les semaines qui arrivent ! En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

**Bêta : Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw (merci merci merci !)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**The Time Jump Chronicles : Chapitre 7**

Snape lui avait offert la possibilité de lire les livres qu'il avait voulu emprunter à la bibliothèque et Harry, heureux d'enfin pouvoir avancer, le rejoignit dans sa classe malgré le fait qu'il se sentait encore épuisé. Son estomac était douloureux donc il n'avait pas pris de dîner mais il mit cela sur le compte de son stress. Cela semblait presque trop beau pour être vrai, Snape allait l'aider, ou au moins semblait-il vouloir gérer les choses lui-même après tout ce qui était arrivé.

Il avait sorti le plateau d'échec, de même que la pile de livres qu'il avait voulu prendre. Snape était assis à son bureau et fit apparaître un plateau contenant des tasses de thé au moment même où Harry passa la porte. Il fit un signe vers la chaise qui lui faisait face et Harry s'y assit. Avec un mouvement de la main, Snape ferma la porte.

\- Thé ?

\- S'il vous plaît, répondit Harry en acceptant la tasse. Le thé était au goût favori de Snape et il allait devoir faire avec, sucré avec une dose généreuse de lait. Il prit ensuite un biscuit du plateau avant de se renfoncer dans son siège. Il grignota un bout de biscuit mais se rendit compte que cela lui retournait l'estomac donc il le posa délicatement de côté.

-Pour essayer de vous comprendre, j'ai lu les livres que vous avez pris, commença Severus en plaçant une main sur la pile de livres. C'est une quantité admirable de lecture.

Harry renifla.

\- Cela ne vous a pris qu'une semaine ? Même avec les cours ?

\- J'avais déjà lu la plupart d'entre eux, j'avais donc juste besoin d'une lecture en diagonale pour me rafraîchir la mémoire.

Harry prit une autre gorgée de thé.

\- A votre tour de jouer, fut tout ce que dit Snape en faisant un geste vers l'échiquier.

Et ils jouèrent donc. Snape était généreux en conseils et Harry tint plus longtemps qu'habituellement. Ce fut lorsqu'il dit à Snape d'arrêter avec ses conseils qu'il tomba en échec.

Mais, après le jeu, Snape sembla enclin à parler des livres.

\- Quels informations cherchez-vous ?

\- Et bien, je voulais regarder certaines choses à propos du Polynectar évidemment, dit lentement Harry en construisant son histoire. Et j'ai toujours été intéressé par le concept de voyage dans le temps donc lorsque j'ai vu ces livres… Il lança un regard à la pile tout en essayant de rester décontracté.

Snape se pencha vers lui, ses cheveux gras frôlant le haut des pièces d'échec, qui crièrent, alarmées.

\- Et où avez-vous entendu parler du Polynectar ?

Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules.

\- Dans l'Histoire de la Magie, dit-il en espérant désespérément qu'il y ait une quelconque référence à la potion dans le livre. Cela paraissait être le cas puisque Snape sembla satisfait. J'ai toujours été fasciné par le fait qu'on ne puisse pas dire si quelqu'un avait utilisé du Polynectar, à part en attendant que la potion disparaisse.

\- Et vous voulez y remédier en créant une potion capable d'échanger les corps de ceux qui la prennent ?

\- Si ma théorie est correcte, dit Harry en se rendant compte soudainement à quel point il semblait ridicule. Dans ce cas… ce serait euh… une solution permanente au Polynectar.

Les lèvres de Snape se tordirent.

\- Et pourquoi un première année voudrait-il créer une version permanente au polynectar ?

Harry garda une expression légère alors qu'il buvait son thé.

\- Pour s'amuser, dit-il en souriant, l'expression de Snape était sombre mais il ne dit rien.

\- Et votre intérêt pour le voyage dans le temps ?

\- Un divertissement, dit Harry en souriant à nouveau. Il y a tant de restrictions le concernant qu'il est même compliqué de savoir comment on peut y connaître quoi que ce soit.

\- D'après l'expérience de Eloise Mintumble, dit Snape en sortant « _Une Brève histoire du temps »_ de la pile de livres à côté de lui. Il l'ouvrit et tourna les pages. Elle a fait des expériences sur le temps avant qu'il ne soit régulé.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent.

\- Cela semble tellement excitant de faire des expériences avec le temps, dit-il et Snape lui lança un regard mauvais.

\- Elle a causé la disparition de vingt-cinq personnes. Elle a fait des ravages dans le temps ! s'exclama Snape en fermant sèchement le livre. Ce n'est pas excitant.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que le temps opère de façon linéaire dans ce cas-là, intervint Harry. Snape prit une longue inspiration par le nez comme s'il essayait de rassembler sa patience.

\- Quoi ?

\- De combien est-elle revenue en arrière ?

\- Presque cinq-cents ans, je crois, répondit Snape lentement comme s'il était incertain du chemin que suivaient les pensées d'Harry.

\- Donc elle est revenue en arrière de cinq-cents ans, a bidouillé certaines choses et vingt-cinq personnes ont disparu ?

\- Exactement.

Harry posa sa tasse de thé dans le dessous de tasse. Snape, le remarquant, lui resservit une autre tasse.

\- Mais elle est revenue.

\- Oui. Où voulez-vous en venir ?

\- Si elle n'était pas revenue, est-ce que ces vingt-cinq personnes auraient disparu ?

Snape s'arrêta, semblant y réfléchir.

\- Oui, dit-il.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule ligne de temps alors ?

\- De la façon dont je le comprends, oui. Quelque chose d'exceptionnel doit se produire pour briser le temps.

Harry y réfléchit alors qu'il prenait un autre biscuit avec son thé. Est-ce qu'un échange de corps était une chose suffisamment exceptionnelle pour diviser la ligne de temps ?

\- Une autre partie ? demanda Harry en ramassant son roi tombé au combat. Snape hocha la tête et remit le jeu à zéro.

\- Est-il possible d'aller dans le futur ?

Snape leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui posait pour la première fois des questions qui étaient au-dessus de ses connaissances et cela sembla impressionner le Maître des Potions.

\- C'est impossible en théorie et donc encore plus en pratique, lui répondit-il. Cela démangeait Harry de pouvoir avoir le livre sur le voyage dans le temps pour lui.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Les voyages dans le temps vers le passé sont possibles parce que le passé est déjà arrivé. Il est fini. Le futur change avec chaque décision et chaque action qu'une personne fait.

\- Mais…

\- Lorsque quelqu'un revient dans le passé avec un Retourneur de Temps, par exemple, vous savez comment ils fonctionnent n'est-ce pas ? Il ne sembla pas surpris lorsque Harry hocha la tête. La loi de Croaker dit qu'une personne peut revenir dans le temps de cinq heures maximum. Aller plus loin, c'est risquer de sérieux dégâts pour le temps ou pour soi-même, expliqua Snape. Il bougea son dernier pion et demanda qu'il soit promu en reine. Harry grogna alors qu'il remplaçait le pion de Snape par sa pièce précédemment capturée.

\- Ce qui est difficile à comprendre, c'est qu'une fois que vous êtes revenu dans le passé, vous avez déjà accompli ce que vous deviez. Tout ce que vous accomplirez dans le passé aura déjà eu lieu.

Harry s'arrêta. Il savait cela. C'est ce qui était arrivé en troisième année. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? Il se mordit les lèvres alors que Snape prenait sa dernière tour. Pouvait-il risquer d'aller plus loin dans cette conversation ? Il ne bougea pas pour déplacer l'une de ses pièces et resta assis silencieusement alors qu'il rassemblait ses pensées.

\- Et que ce passe-t-il si l'on n'utilise pas un Retourneur de Temps pour revenir dans le passé ?

Snape fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux du jeu d'échec pour les placer sur Harry.

\- à ce que je sache, il n'y a aucun objet qui ait été développé pour manipuler le temps, dit-il et Harry détourna le regard, déçu.

\- Et si, continua doucement Harry, regardant intensément les pièces d'échec qu'il n'avait pas bougées depuis cinq minutes. Et s'il y avait eu un accident ? Un sort mal lancé ou peut-être un accident de potion…

Snape se renfonça dans sa chaise, semblant considérer cette idée.

\- Je suppose que cela fonctionnerait de la même façon qu'un retourneur de temps.

\- Et si ce n'était pas le cas, insista Harry. Ils avançaient enfin, ses mains étaient serrées en poings et il se pencha par-dessus le bureau, désespéré. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de son dos. Et si, d'une quelconque façon, vous reveniez dans le passé en tant que votre vous plus jeune ?

Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent légèrement, mais il maîtrisa son expression faciale facilement.

\- ça, Mr. Potter, ce serait complètement différent.

\- Oui ! acquiesça Harry. Il se rassit en sentant le soulagement le gagner. Dans ce cas-là, il n'y aurait toujours qu'une seule version de vous-même dans le temps.

\- C'est un concept très avancé, dit Snape doucement. Il croisa les doigts sur son bureau. Cela impliquerait surtout un échange de…

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, ses yeux s'écarquillant soudain.

Harry sentit le sang quitter son visage. Est-ce que Snape avait compris ? Avait-il réussi à assembler les pièces ? Il retint son souffle.

\- M-Monsieur ? demanda-t-il, sa voix si basse qu'on l'entendait à peine.

\- Un échange de corps, conclut Snape après un nouveau moment tendu. Il se refonça dans sa chaise. Harry avala difficilement sa salive, sa bouche tout d'un coup extrêmement sèche.

\- Oui, dit Harry. Il n'osait pas respirer normalement. Il s'assit de manière rigide, son corps gelé. Snape sembla prendre la même posture que lui.

\- Donc, est-ce possible ? demanda Harry en retenant toujours autant sa respiration.

\- Je ne sais pas.

La conversation s'arrêta et, pour une fois, Harry sentit tous les signaux de son jeune corps : bizarre, bafouillant et stupéfait. Il partit avec comme excuse qu'il avait des cours à travailler. Snape le regarda d'une manière qui le rendit encore plus nerveux. L'homme ne sembla même pas remarquer qu'Harry avait pris avec lui « _Une Brève Histoire du Temps »_.

**-TTJC-**

Le jour suivant, Harry se sentit fatigué et il avait un horrible mal de tête, sa nervosité ne le quittant pas. Il resta dans sa chambre au dortoir la majorité de la journée malgré les cajoleries de Draco qui lui demanda de venir au moins au diner. Le livre qu'il avait pris du bureau de Snape lui fut de bonne compagnie. Il apprit que ce que lui avait dit Snape était vrai. Le temps était considéré comme une chose linéaire. Un changement à cause d'un voyage dans le temps ne créerait pas une nouvelle ligne, cela changerait seulement la route du temps lui-même. Mais cela ne collait pas à l'expérience de Harry : comment pourrait-il exister si, à l'âge de onze ans, il avait été remplacé par son lui de vingt-huit ans ?

La seule explication était que son voyage dans le temps était le genre de chose exceptionnelle qui pouvait causer une nouvelle ligne du temps. Quelque chose qui n'avait jamais été expérimenté avant. Parce que bien sûr, cela devait être lui : Harry Potter, le Garçon Qui Avait Survécu Pour Vaincre Voldemort et Créer une Réalité Alternative.

Alors qu'il ne se passa rien de significatif durant le cours de Potions du lundi, Snape l'appela une fois que celui-ci fut fini.

\- Mr. Potter, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous rappeler que le vol est un méfait punissable, dit Snape, tendu, une fois que le dernier étudiant fut sorti de la classe et que la porte fut fermée à clé.

\- Je suis désolé Monsieur.

Snape lui lança un regard de mépris alors qu'il lui rendait le livre.

\- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas d'excuse valable face à vos actions.

\- Je viens du futur, dit-il de manière impulsive et il le regretta immédiatement. Même dans le Monde Magique cela semblait ridicule dit tout haut. Snape ne réagit pas.

\- Oh, vous m'en direz tant, dit-il de manière malveillante en croisant ses mains sur son bureau et en se penchant vers lui, ses yeux brillants dangereusement. Mais je commence à croire que le futur vous implique vous, ayant une retenue.

En vérité, ce ne fut pas une mais cinq retenues. Draco en fut horrifié. Il partait chaque soir après le diner pour gratter des chaudrons et couper des ingrédients de potions. Il n'y eut pas de discussion, pas de lecture et aucun brassage de potions compliquées. Ce fut seulement une perte de temps et cela le fatigua excessivement. Ses bras tremblaient toujours à la fin de ses retenues.

Arrivé au vendredi, il était complètement épuisé. Même avec les techniques basiques d'Occlumencie, il n'arrivait pas à dormir suffisamment. Il ne voulait pas admettre que sa relation avec Snape puisse alimenter ses cauchemars. Le professeur était la personne la plus proche qu'il pouvait considérer comme un ami, vraiment, et il y avait comme une distance entre eux qu'Harry se sentait incapable de franchir. Il ne savait pas si Snape le croyait ou s'il lui faisait juste perdre son temps jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à faire admettre Harry à Sainte Mangouste.

Libéré après une semaine à récurer des chaudrons jusqu'à ce que ses mains saignent, Harry se dépêcha de rejoindre son dortoir, désespéré de se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard avant que la librairie ne ferme. Il attrapa sa dernière dose de potion de vieillissement et d'antidote, son argent et son déguisement. Il utilisa le passage vers Honeydukes et commença la soirée avec un carré de chocolat.

**-TTJC-**

Le garçon n'avait toujours pas craqué. Ses doigts avaient commencé à saigner le mardi et pourtant, il n'avait pas été à l'infirmerie demander une potion. Il n'avait pas non plus dit un mot durant les cinq retenues. Il ne répondait pas aux questions en classe et il y avait cette excuse idiote qu'il avait dite pour expliquer son vol.

_Je viens du futur._

Cela faisait sens et pourtant cela n'en avait aucun. Il avait trouvé cette idée de l'échange de corps avec son soi plus jeune complètement absurde, de plus en prenant en compte le voyage dans le temps cela relevait de la Magie Noire, sans parler du simple fait de jouer avec le temps. Cela avait été une distraction sur ce qui était réellement en train de se passer. Et même si cela expliquerait toutes les étrangetés qu'il avait relevées chez Potter, ça n'avait jamais été fait. Et cela ne le serait jamais parce que c'était complètement ridicule.

Severus était frustré et il ne savait pas s'il se sentit mieux ou pire lorsqu'il vit Harper entrer dans la Harpie sans Cœur. L'homme portait des sacs. Severus portait son déguisement habituel de Sal et essaya de sortir sans qu'il ne le remarque mais Harper le vit. Son visage se tordit de regret et il lui offrit un petit signe de la main. Severus soupira et hocha la tête.

\- Merlin, Sal tu n'as pas eu mon message la semaine dernière ?

L'homme commanda deux verres de Vieux Ogden.

\- Si je l'ai eu.

Fronçant les sourcils face aux boissons qu'on leur servit, Harper en prit une et grogna alors que le liquide brulait sa gorge.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas répondu ?

\- Après que tu m'ais posé un lapin ? demanda Severus en soulevant un sourcil, Harper se renfrogna.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais eu un contretemps.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop mystérieux, dit avec résolution Severus, levant son verre et le buvant d'un coup sans faire de bruit de dégoût. J'ai suffisamment de mystère dans ma vie sans avoir besoin d'en rajouter.

\- Donc quoi ? Tu veux que je te raconte toute ma vie avant de réellement sortir avec moi ?

L'estomac de Severus se retourna plaisamment face à ces mots. Harper voulait sortir avec lui ?

\- Tu veux sortir d'ici ? lui demanda doucement Harper, ses yeux se tournant vers la porte. On pourrait aller dans un endroit plus privé pour parler ?

\- Oui.

Ils marchèrent en silence vers les Trois Balais, qui était heureusement silencieux en ce vendredi soir. Il était peut-être trop tôt pour faire la fête, ou peut-être était-il trop tard. Ils furent, en tout cas, capables de réserver une chambre et de monter sans trop de soucis.

Une fois que la porte fut verrouillée et qu'un sort de silence fut ajouté, Severus s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté du feu brûlant. Harper s'assit sur le lit, se balançant doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'avais retardé ?

\- Pardon ? demanda Harper.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu vendredi dernier ?

Harper eut l'air mal à l'aise.

\- Je me suis fait attraper en train de faire quelque chose… d'illégal.

Severus fronça les sourcils.

\- As-tu été arrêté ?

\- Oui mais pas condamné. J'ai eu de la chance je suppose, dit-il en rigolant.

Il ne donna pas plus d'informations. Severus prit une grande inspiration pour faire redescendre sa frustration.

\- Qu'as-tu acheté ?

\- Oh, du chocolat, rigola Harper en soulevant un petit sac. Juste un très bon chocolat au lait. Ça soigne tous les maux.

\- Et à Atticus ?

Le sourire de Harper se fana. Il souleva un autre sac et en sortit un large livre. Il était étrange de voir une édition aussi neuve. Harper soupira et le lâcha sur le lit comme si son poids le fatiguait.

_« Les Potions les plus Volatiles »_. _« __Le Livre des Potions »_. Plus une copie du plus récent _« __Les Pratiques du Potioniste ». _Il lui lança un regard embarrassé.

\- C'est pour un petit projet.

Severus fixait les livres. C'étaient les même que ceux que Harry Potter avait tenté de prendre à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il vit un autre sac venant de l'apothicaire. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qu'il contenait mais il aurait pu parier ses Galions que c'était de la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves ou au moins les ingrédients qui servaient à la préparer.

\- Rien n'est plus séduisant qu'un homme enthousiaste vis-à-vis des potions, ronronna Severus en se levant de se fauteuil. Les yeux de Harper descendirent le long de son corps avant de revenir, attirés par ses hanches.

\- Je peux penser à deux ou trois choses d'autres.

Alors que Severus s'approchait de lui, Harper recula doucement, s'allongeant sur le lit. Severus s'allongea au-dessus de lui, coinçant son corps contre le matelas, appuyant son bassin contre celui d'Harper.

\- J'ai pensé à toi, confessa Harper déjà dur en se frottant contre Severus. J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es touché ? demanda doucement Severus en faisant courir sa main le long du corps de Harper.

Il portait une nouvelle fois l'armure en cuir et il ne gardait pas sa baguette sur son torse. Il embrassa et mordit le cou d'Harper faisant pousser des grognements d'envie à l'homme. Faisant courir ses mains le long de ses épaules et de ses bras, Severus trouva sa baguette dans étui accroché à son bras droit.

\- Non, souffla Harper essoufflé. Je voulais attendre pour la prochaine fois où l'on se verrait.

Severus s'assit et fit glisser sa main le long de l'avant-bras de Harper, soulevant sa manche. Et alors que son but avait été la baguette de Harper, son sang se glaça en voyant la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de l'homme.

Il se releva instantanément et fut de l'autre côté de la pièce avant même qu'Harper ne puisse s'asseoir.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda Severus en pointant sa baguette vers Harper et l'expression de l'homme se durcit. Il sortit sa propre baguette et la leva en réponse. Il se leva doucement du lit, ayant visiblement du mal à contrôler ses halètements.

\- Qui es-_tu _? contra-t-il.

Avec un mouvement de baguette, Severus coupa la manche de Harper. Il cria, surpris et essaya de rattraper le bout de tissue alors qu'il tombait, mais il était trop tard.

\- Qui es-tu ? gronda Severus une nouvelle fois en pointant de nouveau sa baguette vers l'homme, la pointant spécifiquement sur la marque qu'il portait sur le bras. Pourquoi portes-tu cette marque ? demanda-t-il en exposant son propre bras.

Les yeux d'Harper s'écarquillèrent et la main qui couvrait sa marque glissa sous le choc. Mais l'homme leva une nouvelle sa baguette vers lui.

\- Je connais le nom et le visage de tous les Mangemorts, peu importe qu'ils aient été condamnés ou pas, dit Harper très doucement. Alors pourquoi je ne te reconnais pas ?

Severus retint son souffle, se préparant à demander l'identité de cet imposteur une nouvelle fois mais il disparut dans un crack assourdissant.

\- Non ! hurla-t-il de frustration. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'identité de ce Harper, comment il était connecté à Harry Potter ou ce qu'étaient ses intentions. En prenant en compte la marque sur son bras, Severus pouvait deviner que ce n'était rien de bon.


	8. Chapter 8: Hallowe'en

**Note de la Traductrice : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci énormément pour vos review sur le dernier chapitre ! Je suis sûr que ce chapitre va vous plaire puisque c'est le moment que vous attendez tous ! :D personnellement je l'adore ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! :)

**Bêta : Rowena Cassandra Ravenclaw (merci à toi !)**

**Réponses aux Reviews Anonymes :**

**Zaza Julius :** Merci pour ta review ) le chapitre 7 a été mis en ligne il y a deux semaines, cela ne fait pas si long ! Bonne lecture en tout cas j'espère que cela te plaira.

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 8 : Hallowe'en**

Harry apparut directement dans le tunnel derrière Honeydukes, tremblant. Il se sentait malade et n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration. Il avait rencontré l'un des hommes qui l'attaquerait un jour, il était sûr de cela. Ils avaient tous eut la Marques des Ténèbres sur leur bras et pourtant, Harry n'avait réussi à reconnaitre aucun d'entre eux. Cet homme était-il celui qui allait, peut-être, tuer Matthew ? Était-il l'un des nombreux hommes qu'Harry tuerait dans un moment de rage ? Il avait été intime avec lui ! Il avait failli coucher avec lui ! Sa tête tourna face à cette pensée.

Ravalant la bile qui montait le long de sa gorge, Harry but en tremblant l'antidote de sa potion de vieillissement et s'enfonça dans le passage qui le ramènerait à l'école, changeant ses vêtements devenus trop large pour son uniforme scolaire. Il fit plusieurs fois tomber ses vêtements sur le sol avant de jeter ses affaires contre le mur, frustré. Le tintement du verre le calma instantanément et il vérifia le sac qui venait de l'apothicaire pour se rendre compte que la moitié des fioles de Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve étaient brisées. Il y avait des larmes sur son visage alors qu'il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir pleuré et ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il ramassait rapidement ses affaires, nettoyant les fioles brisées. Il était presque de retour à l'école lorsqu'il entendit des voix devant lui.

Son estomac se retourna. Comment n'avait-il pas pu remarquer que quelqu'un approchait ? Il ne pouvait réellement pas se faire attraper ici. Il était en froid avec Snape et il était certain que Dumbledore n'aimait pas un Harry Potter à Serpentard.

Une lumière illumina le passage alors que la baguette de quelqu'un brillait.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! C'est Harry Potter !

\- Salut Harry !

Tout son souffle le quitta alors que Fred et George Weasley lui souriaient par-delà les ténèbres du tunnel. Des mains enthousiastes lui tapotèrent les épaules.

\- Peur de se faire attraper Harry ? lui demanda Fred en remarquant les traces sèches de larmes sur son visage.

\- Comment tu penses qu'il a trouvé cet endroit ? demanda George à son frère, confus.

\- Je ne pense pas que nous aurions trouvé ce passage sans la carte, admit George de façon solennelle.

\- Mon père, lâcha finalement Harry en ayant retrouvé sa voix. Le surnom de mon père lorsqu'il était à l'école était Cornedrue.

Il regarda les yeux de jumeaux s'écarquiller en reconnaissant le nom.

\- Messieurs Moony, Queudver, Patmol et _Cornedrue !_ murmurèrent les jumeaux avec admiration. Harry sourit en sentant le soulagement le gagner. Il renifla sourdement.

\- Evidemment, la progéniture de Cornedrue allait trouver ce passage dès sa première année, dit George avec un sourire en coin.

\- Evidemment, un Serpentard allait trouver ce passage dès sa première année, contra Fred.

\- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, je savais déjà que ce passage existait, dit Harry en murmurant, Fred fit un signe de la main pour dire que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

\- L'important c'est que tu l'utilises.

\- Oui, il y a beaucoup de choses dont notre frère Percy est au courant…

\- Percy est préfet tu sais ?

\- Oui vous me l'avez dit dans le train, leur rappela Harry.

\- C'est vrai, admit George, donc…

\- Percy n'utiliserait jamais un passage comme celui-ci même s'il était au courant de son existence.

\- C'est un peu un idiot, vraiment.

\- Il n'est pas drôle du tout.

Harry rit. Il ne put se retenir. Les jumeaux lui sourirent.

\- Tout vas bien Harry, lui dit George en lui faisant signe de les suivre alors que Fred et lui repartaient en arrière le long du tunnel.

\- N'écoutes pas Ron, ajouta Fred, c'est un idiot aussi.

Avec cela, ils continuèrent leur chemin le long du tunnel tout en continuant à murmurer avec excitation.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry laissa doucement ses yeux s'habituer à nouveau à l'obscurité. Essuyant la sueur sur ses paumes, il marcha vers l'école.

**-TTJC-**

Après le désastre de sa dernière visite à Pré-Au-Lard, Harry fut prêt pour une semaine tranquille à Poudlard. Mais ses cauchemars recommencèrent à nouveau, les jumeaux Weasley étant le déclencheur. Dans l'un d'entre eux, il avait simplement vu Molly, pleurant seule dans la Grande Salle. Il avait recommencé à prendre de la potion de Sommeil sans Rêve lorsque la méditation et le fait de faire le vide dans son esprit n'avaient plus fonctionné. Mais comme il avait perdu la moitié de ses doses, il devait être prudent sur la façon dont il les utilisait.

Il avait vu Snape le regarder durant les repas et durant les cours. L'homme apparaissait plus souvent lorsqu'il était à la bibliothèque ou dans les couloirs. Il n'adressait pas la parole à Harry, il semblait juste être tout le temps là, le surveillant. Snape avait programmé une nouvelle leçon d'Occlumencie et, étant donné les évènements récents, Harry avait l'impression que cela pourrait être une mauvaise idée.

Harry se réveilla le matin d'Halloween en tremblant. Il se sentait sur les nerfs, comme s'il avait rêvé de quelque chose de terrible mais qu'il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de quoi. C'était pourtant impossible puisqu'il avait pris la potion. Il avait pratiquement oublié le Troll avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé et tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour retourner dans son temps. C'était la première fois qu'une vie était en jeu s'il n'intervenait pas.

Sur son chemin pour arriver à la Grande Salle pour le festin d'Halloween, Harry croisa des Gryffondors et entendit Parvati en train de dire à Lavande qu'Hermione était dans les toilettes des filles occupée à pleurer. Harry soupira mais, un moment plus tard, il entrait dans la Grande Salle.

Le décor d'Halloween arrivait toujours à lui couper le souffle mais cette distraction ne dura pas longtemps.

Harry vit Ron remplir son assiette de nourriture et il devina que Hermione avait complètement disparu de ses pensées à ce moment-là. Il était très hésitant quand au fait d'intervenir mais Hermione était sa meilleure amie. Cependant, la dernière fois, ça avait été la faute de Ron et lui si Hermione s'était faite attaquer en premier lieu.

Draco lui donna un coup de coude, lui demandant pourquoi il ne mangeait pas et Harry en eut marre d'attendre. La vie d'Hermione était en jeu. Il se leva soudainement, frappant ses mains contre la table, un grand bang s'en suivit. Sa poitrine était serrée et le temps passait trop lentement pour lui. Le silence tomba sur la table des Serpentards alors que le reste des étudiants regardait Harry qui était d'habitude silencieux et calme. Il les ignora ainsi que les autres tables qui étaient en train de murmurer. Harry sentit Draco toucher son bras mais il s'éloigna, marchant rapidement entre les tables. Il savait qu'il devrait faire moins adulte : raccourcir ses pas, adoucir son expression, relâcher ses muscles. Mais il n'avait pas le temps, Hermione ne deviendrait pas simplement un souvenir de sa vie passée. Quirrell arriva dans la salle en courant, son turban défait et son visage terrorisé alors qu'il passait devant Harry. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Harry et, pendant à peine une seconde, il redevint calme, presque amusé. Mais son expression fut rapidement remplacée par de la peur à nouveau. Il fit tout le chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant Dumbledore à la table des professeurs mais Harry courait et était déjà au fond de la salle. Il entendit Draco l'appeler, courant à sa suite un peu moins vite. Il lança un regard à la table des professeurs avant de partir. Quirrell perdant connaissant et Snape… Snape fixant Harry.

Alors qu'il passait les portes, Harry entendit la voix de Dumbledore essayant de calmer le vent de panique qui avait gagné les étudiants. Quirrell avait lâché le troll pour faire diversion mais Harry ne pouvait se trouver qu'à un seul endroit à la fois et il avait choisi son amie. Il l'avait sauvée la dernière fois, il ne pouvait compter sur la chance qu'une enfant de onze ans puisse réussir cette fois-ci à s'en sortir seule.

Harry arriva aux toilettes et ouvrit la porte. Il s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration et Draco arriva juste après, se frappant contre Harry.

Hermione les regarda, surprise, son visage était rouge et bouffi à force d'avoir pleuré, elle serrait le dernier lavabo.

Harry la rejoignit immédiatement, Draco le suivant comme son ombre.

\- Nous devons sortir d'ici.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda avec défiance Hermione, essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues et se redressant. Nous n'allons nulle part. Vous n'êtes même pas censés être ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter ? demanda Draco à Harry en regardant Hermione avec suspicion. Nous sommes supposés être dans nos dortoirs. Il y a un troll dans le château.

\- Oh, vous pensez vraiment que je vais croire qu'il y a un troll dans le château !

\- Tu devrais ! Il essaye seulement de te sauver, idiote ! cria Draco.

\- Draco Malfoy, de toutes les idioties…

La porte s'ouvrit et ils se tournèrent tous d'un coup. Un troll immense était lentement en train d'entrer dans les toilettes, son corps hideux de presque quatre mètres cachant leur seule sortie.

Hermione hurla et Draco trébucha derrière Harry. Harry soupira, sortant sa baguette tout en s'avançant.

\- _Confringo !_

Le sort de feu rebondit contre l'épaule du troll, le décalant et explosant une partie du mur. Hermione cria à nouveau. L'adrénaline envahit le système d'Harry et il fit un geste vers la porte.

\- Sortez ! cria-t-il aux deux enfants derrière lui. Maintenant ! Je vais le retenir !

Hermione et Draco ne bougèrent pas, pétrifiés alors qu'Harry faisait un pas de côté en faisant des gestes des bras au troll.

\- Ohé ! Imbécile !

Harry lança un simple sort pour attirer l'attention du troll et avec un autre sort, ses amis furent poussés à l'aide de la magie vers la porte.

Mais se tourner pour lancer le sort pour sortir ses amis du danger le laissa sans défense et le troll chercha à se venger du sort qu'il avait reçu précédemment. Il frappa de sa masse les côtes d'Harry et d'un coup sec, celui-ci fut projeté à travers a pièce. Il tomba sur un évier et glissa au sol, haletant de douleur. Il regarda la porte. Ils étaient partis. Avec un grognement, le troll avança vers lui.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, Harry fit un mouvement de baguette.

\- _Sectumsempra_ !

Une immense plaie s'ouvrit le long du torse du troll, il hurla en balançant sa masse de tous les côtés. Une coupure et une autre apparurent alors que Harry répétait le mouvement de baguette et le sort. Le troll trébucha et sa masse vint frapper un évier avant de finalement briser un miroir, Harry, sans prononcer un mot, mit en place un sort de protection autour de lui et se renfonça contre l'évier. Il fit un dernier effort et réussit à trancher la gorge du troll de part en part, chacune des blessures créant un jet de sang noir et épais qui se répandait sur le sol. Soudainement, des cris résonnèrent depuis la porte et le troll tomba au sol, lui permettant de voir Hermione et Draco qui ouvraient la porte, horrifiés. Des cheveux roux apparurent parmi eux et Ron Weasley passa sa tête pour voir la scène. Leurs cris juvéniles devinrent des cris d'hommes. Harry serra les dents et sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Ce n'était pas bon.

Le troll gargouilla alors que le sang coulait lentement de son cou mais il se tut rapidement dans un gémissement sifflant. Hermione était hystérique et Draco était choqué mais il la tint alors qu'elle criait. Harry essaya de rester dans le présent. Surtout pas de flashback, pensa-t-il. Pas maintenant.

Des pas claquant soudainement contre le sol ramenèrent Hermione à la raison et elle se calma, sa respiration restant lourde et paniquée alors qu'elle serrait la main de Draco qui était pâle en fixant Harry. Le Professeur McGonagall entre dans la pièce, suivie rapidement par Snape et Quirrell. Tout d'un coup, Harry se rendit compte de la scène qui devait se jouer devant leurs yeux. Il était couvert du sang du troll qui tapissait aussi le reste de la pièce.

Quirrell jeta un regard autour de lui avant de laisser échapper un gémissement et de perdre connaissance et même McGonagall semblait submergée par l'odeur et le carnage, mettant l'une de ses mains contre son nez. Mais c'était Snape que Harry regardait. Il était entré et s'était agenouillé à côté du corps du troll pour examiner ses blessures, il se releva doucement et ses yeux se fixèrent sur Harry, son expression était illisible.

\- Comment…. Par la barbe de Merlin… dit le professeur McGonagall faiblement, ses yeux scannant la pièce. Vous avez de la chance de ne pas vous êtes fait tuer.

\- Vraiment ? dit Harry, essayant de ne pas hyperventiler. Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent en le regardant. J'ai l'impression que je n'étais pas celui en danger. Ses mâchoires étaient serrées alors que des cris résonnaient à ses oreilles.

\- S'il vous plaît, Professeur McGonagall, il me cherchait, offrit Hermione avec hésitation en retrouvant finalement sa voix. Ron qui était blanc comme un linge la fixa. J'étais partie à la recherche du troll parce que je…

Le Professeur McGonagall leva la main pour l'arrêter.

\- S'il vous plaît, allons continuer cette conversation dans mon bureau. Je trouve cet environnement… elle lança à nouveau un regard autour d'elle, pressant l'un de ses poings serrés contre sa bouche pendant un moment. Un peu perturbant, finit-elle.

Draco, Hermione et Ron sortirent sans un mot des toilettes des filles et McGonagall fit léviter le corps de Quirrell derrière elle.

\- Je vais m'occuper de Mr. Potter pendant un moment, dit Snape au professeur de Métamorphose et elle lança à Harry un regard inquiet. Il avait commencé à respirer difficilement et cela lui demandait toute sa concentration pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Leurs visages commençaient à devenir flous.

\- Oui bien sûr, merci Severus. Tous les trois, avec moi, ordonna-t-elle à Hermione, Ron et Draco. Ils lancèrent un regard triste à Harry avant de suivre McGonagall. Snape ne bougea pas. Une fois que les autres furent hors de vue, il lança un sort de verrouillage à la porte.

\- Donc vous connaissez le sort Sectumsempra, dit-il froidement en inspectant le corps du troll. Harry hocha la tête, la main qui tenait sa baguette tremblait.

\- Je l'ai appris durant ma sixième année à Poudlard, lui dit Harry en s'attendant à être interrompu, lorsque ce ne fut pas le cas il continua. Je n'avais pas acheté de livre de Potion et j'ai dû en emprunter un au Professeur Slughorn. Celui qui j'ai pris avait déjà eu un précédent propriétaire.

Severus le regarda.

\- Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, dit Harry et les lèvres de Snape se tordirent mais il ne dit rien.

\- Regardez-moi Professeur, Harry fit un geste l'englobant alors qu'il était encore couvert de sang. Regardez ce que j'ai fait, cette fois-ci il pointa le troll. Croyez-vous vraiment que j'ai onze ans ?

Snape tourna vers lui des yeux brillants. Il leva sa baguette alors qu'il s'approchait.

\- Non, je ne pense pas.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. De la sueur coulait le long de son visage.

\- Merci Merlin.

Snape le regarda étrangement.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Harry Potter, dit-il en prenant une respiration tremblante. Je suis Harry James Potter.

\- Date de Naissance ?

\- 31 juillet 1980.

Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

Harry avala sa salive.

\- Vingt-huit ans.

\- Quoi ? demanda Snape, la voix dangereusement basse.

\- J'ai vingt-huit ans.

\- Merde Potter, je vous ai entendu la première fois ! retorqua-t-il. Expliquez-vous !

\- Il y a eu un accident de potion, dit Harry en tremblant. J'essaye de le recréer. Les questions, les livres c'est pour ça. J'essaye de repartir.

Les hurlements. Leurs sons résonnèrent dans ses oreilles et cela le surpris. Il trébucha, glissant dans le sang du troll.

\- Était-ce vous ? murmura Harry alors qu'il était par terre, une douleur résonna dans ses côtes. Avez-vous entendu… ?

Snape le regardait. Matthew était mort. Ils l'avaient attaché.

\- Non ! cria-t-il. Quelque chose explosa et il se releva difficilement. Snape se reculant.

\- Potter ! Vous êtes à Poudlard !

La voix resonna de très loin. Il y avait des mains sur lui. Il essaya de les repousser mais elles le tinrent fortement.

\- Vous êtes en sécurité ! Où êtes-vous ?

\- Ils ont tué Samson ! Ils vont nous tuer mon équipe et moi !

\- Qui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et calme dans son oreille.

\- Les Mangemorts.

Il avait reçu un sort dans l'épaule de quelque part au-dessus de lui et la douleur explosa comme s'il avait réellement été touché.

Le sort de mort arrivait ensuite.

Harry essaya de se répéter qu'il était dans les toilettes des filles. Severus Snape était même juste en face de lui, attrapant ses mains et tenant sa baguette.

\- Revenez Potter, dit-il.

La lumière verte se dirigeait vers lui.

\- Attention, s'étouffa Harry en faisant un croche-pied à Snape. Il plaqua l'homme plus grand au sol avec force, lançant un sort quelque part au-dessus du corps de l'homme pour que celui-ci ne soit pas blessé.

Le son que produisit le château en réponse à son puissant sort de protection fut très différent de celui qu'avait produit la maison dans laquelle son équipe et lui se trouvaient. Les toilettes furent détruites en un instant, les miroirs se désintégrèrent en poussière, les portes se tordirent et le bruit de métal résonna pendant un moment, les toilettes et les lavabos explosèrent. Le troll fut jeté contre un mur et se transforma bouillie, les morceaux qui restaient tombèrent au sol avec un bruit mouillé.

Le château grogna mais la pierre tint bon. Pendant un instant, on entendit seulement le bruit d'explosions.

Harry relâcha rapidement Snape en s'éloignant vers le mur contre lequel il s'affaissa lentement. Ses côtes étaient serrées ce qui l'empêchait de respirer mais la douleur qui était apparue avec le flashback était partie. Il respirait doucement et sa frange était collée à son visage par la sueur. Il savait qu'il devait probablement être pâle mais l'absence de miroir l'empêchait de voir à quel point il allait mal. Les bords de son champ de vision devenaient gris mais il tenait bon.

Snape se leva lentement, il était maintenant couvert du sang du troll, sa baguette était tournée vers Harry. Ses yeux brillaient mais Harry mit du temps pour reconnaître l'émotion qui les remplissaient.

C'était de la peur.


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth Will Out

_**Note de la Traductrice : **_Bonjour tout le monde :) merci beaucoup pour vos reviews au chapitre précédent ! Voici donc le chapitre 9 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Pour ceux qui suivent TMS je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre j'ai un petit manque de motivation pour cette fiction x)

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Chapitre 9 : The Truth Will out**_

De toute les choses qu'il aurait put imaginer concernant cette soirée d'Halloween, Severus Snape pouvait honnêtement dire que trouver un Harry Potter de onze ans, dans les toilettes des filles, couvert du sang du troll qu'il avait tué avec le sort que Severus avait inventé durant sa première année, était très éloigné de ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Il était en train d'haleter, de transpirer, ressemblant trait pour trait à un guerrier : baguette levée, le corps tendu et les épaules en avant. Les yeux de Potter contenaient une vision différente de la réalité et alors que Minerva et Quirrell n'avaient pas considéré la menace que représentait l'enfant de onze ans, Severus s'était immédiatement rendu compte que Potter était la personne la plus dangereuse de la pièce.

Il garda sa baguette pointée en direction de Potter. La destruction de sa chambre dans les dortoirs ressemblait à un pauvre sortilège raté de première année comparé au niveau de dévastation des toilettes des filles et le massacre total du troll qui était réduit à l'état de morceaux et d'éclaboussures sur le sol.

\- Vous avez lancé un bouclier à cause du choc, remarqua Severus et Potter rigola de façon sinistre.

\- Oui, fut tout ce qu'il répondit alors qu'il essuyait le sang qui se trouvait sur son visage avec le revers de la manche de sa robe.

Ils restèrent debout face à face, en silence, durant un moment ; le son sinistre de gouttes tombant sur le sol faisant écho dans la pièce. Severus baissa sa baguette puisque Potter restait là où il était, appuyé contre le mur. Un moment plus tard, il vomissait, ajoutant au grotesque de la scène. Severus se détourna, réticent à le réconforter. Alors que Potter était misérable, un oiseau au plumage bleuté traversa la porte fermée.

_« Rapport dans mon bureau immédiatement__,__ Severus. Amenez le garçon. »_

La voix d'Abus était calme mais ferme et le Patronus disparut avant que Potter n'ait fini. Il regarda le garçon s'essuyer la bouche avec sa manche, toujours tremblant, les larmes coulant presque de ses yeux.

Ne s'embêtant même pas à nettoyer le garçon, Severus le mena directement au bureau du Directeur. Severus décida de ne pas dire la vérité au directeur : Potter avait utilisé un sort de magie noire sur le troll pour impressionner ses amis. Il n'avait pas réalisé que c'était un sort de magie noire et lorsque Severus le lui avait dit, Harry avait par inadvertance lancé une supernova dans les toilettes des filles. La pièce avait été détruite et Potter était maintenant en mauvais état. Potter était tombé dans un état catatonique comme s'il était épuisé par la magie qu'il avait utilisée, il marmonna simplement lorsque Severus enfonça son doigt fin dans son bras.

\- ça suffit, Severus, dit Albus en retenant la main du Maître des Potions. Harry es-tu avec nous ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

\- Monsieur, dit-il en tremblant. Monsieur ? Je-Je ne voulais pas faire ça.

\- Harry, dit Albus avec un sourire sympathique. Je pense que nous le savons tous.

Severus ne savait pas à quel point la réaction de Potter était réelle et quelle partie était de la comédie. Il n'était sûrement pas facile de faire face à un flashback.

Il se rassit dans son fauteuil et réfléchit un moment.

\- Je dirais qu'il a gagné environ dix retenues, dit-il malicieusement en jetant un regard à Potter. Au moins.

\- Quoi ?! cria Potter, paniqué en se levant de son siège. La trahison remplissait les traits de son visage.

\- Voyons Severus. Harry, nous allons trouver un accord concernant la punition adéquate, dit Albus de façon raisonnable en jetant un regard à Severus par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Harry, tu as utilisé un sort de Magie Noire très puissant entre les murs de Poudlard. Que ce soit ou pas de façon intentionnelle, tu n'aurais pas dû.

Potter avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Tu auras donc cinq retenues, statua Albus.

\- Avec moi, grogna Severus et Albus hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

\- Avec le Professeur Snape, accepta-t-il.

Potter laissa échapper un faible gémissement avant qu'on ne lui demande de sortir de la pièce.

Severus se tourna vers Albus une fois que Potter fut partit, l'expression du Directeur était triste.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit-il doucement. Comment les choses ont-elles put se dégrader aussi vite ?

L'homme sembla si vieux durant un moment que Severus se sentit honteux d'avoir failli. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui révéler la vérité puisque lui-même n'était pas encore certain de ce qu'elle était.

Severus se souvenait de la déclaration de Potter. Il venait du futur, quelque chose à propos d'un accident de potion. Il se repassa rapidement toutes les petites choses qu'il avait notées sur Potter dès le premier jour. La façon dont il se déplaçait lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne le regardait. La façon dont il parlait aux professeurs par opposition à la façon dont il parlait à ses camarades. La façon dont il corrigeait les autres élèves avec la finesse d'un professeur. Le fait qu'il se tenait toujours en retrait durant les cours, ne participant que rarement et pourtant il réussissait en cours n'importe quel sort et n'importe quelle potion sans entrainement. Certains professeurs avaient parlé de son comportement et de ses performances dans la salle des professeurs, quelques-uns s'étaient demandé s'il n'était pas un prodige. Mais ensuite, il y avait les attaques de panique et les cauchemars.

Et ensuite Harry avait détruit les toilettes avec un sort que Severus n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Un très puissant sort de défense. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais utilisé un sort de protection de cette manière. Cela l'avait remué de l'intérieur, le pouvoir magique brut qui s'était échappé du garçon avait été terrifiant. Ce pouvoir ne pouvait être expliqué que par la maturité. Potter n'avait pas onze ans, il avait subi un entraînement pour en arriver là.

\- Je vous promets qu'il ne prendra pas le mauvais chemin, jura Severus. Pour Lily.

Albus secoua la tête, la peine transparaissant dans ses yeux.

\- J'espère seulement qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Serpentard n'a pas besoin que son nom soit de nouveau terni.

Severus avala difficilement sa salive face à l'implication des mots d'Albus. Est-ce que le Harry Potter de vingt-huit ans était un sorcier Noir ? Il n'espérait pas.

\- Je vais m'en occuper, insista-t-il. Albus lui fit signe de sortir et Severus retourna à son bureau.

-TTJC-

Cela faisait seulement quelques minutes que Harry était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il fut attrapé par le bras , et Snape l'escorta soudainement vers les cachots.

\- Je pourrais vous faire me lâcher, dit Harry froidement laissant Snape l'emmener quand même. Très facilement.

\- Essayez, siffla-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant un portrait de méduse, c'était évidemment le portrait par lequel Harry était passé il y a de cela un mois lorsque Snape l'avait emmené dans ses appartements.

\- Bonjour, dit Harry à la femme en fourchelangue. Elle leva le menton et lui lança un sourire.

\- Coucou à toi, siffla-t-elle.

\- Par la Barbe…_Vous êtes un fourchelangue en plus ?_ grogna Snape irrité alors qu'il lançait son mot de passe. Le portrait s'ouvrit et il emmena Harry à l'intérieur.

Snape l'avait bien emmené dans ses appartements personnels et il pouvait voir le salon dans lequel il s'était reposé. Snape relâcha Harry comme s'il était quelque chose d'embêtant et lança un sort à deux portes pour qu'elles se ferment alors qu'il se rendait dans la cuisine et mettait à chauffer une théière.

\- Ouvrez ces portes Potter et nous verrons réellement à quel point vous êtes doué, menaça doucement Snape.

Il se tourna et prit deux tasses dans un placard qui était relativement vide ainsi qu'une grande théière brune et une boite remplie de sachets de thé. Il les posa sur le comptoir avec un bol de sucre et une bouteille de lait qu'il prit dans un placard qui avait clairement été enchanté pour rester frais, comme un réfrigérateur moldu. Il finit en sortant deux petites cuillères et en mit une dans chaque tasse. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

\- Maintenant.

\- Donc vous me croyez.

Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent et il croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Oui, à peine.

\- Vous n'en avez pas parlé à Dumbledore.

Les lèvres de Snape se tordirent.

\- Vous êtes venu me voir au lieu d'aller le voir lui. C'est à vous de me dire pourquoi vous n'en avez pas parlé au Directeur.

Harry hocha la tête et fit un signe vers la table et les chaises de l'autre côté de la pièce. Snape hocha la tête et Harry prit un siège.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer et ce que je peux vous dire.

Snape ne bougea pas de sa place dans la cuisine.

\- Vous avez dit qu'il y avait des Mangemorts.

Harry ouvrit légèrement la bouche avant de baisser la tête et de regarder ses mains se sentant soudainement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas réellement pensé au moment où Snape saurait qui il est et d'où il venait. Il ne savait pas par où commencer.

Snape le rejoint à la table malgré le fait que l'eau allait bientôt bouillir.

\- Potter… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Il est revenu ?

Il avait dit les derniers mots si doucement qu'Harry ne les entendit quasiment pas, malgré le fait qu'il se tenait juste en face de lui.

\- Oui.

Snape prit une grande inspiration, son visage ressemblant à un mélange de rage et de désespoir. Il se tourna et soudainement il hurla, serrant ses doigts dans ses cheveux comme s'il ressentait une douleur atroce. Mais Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider avec celle-ci donc il ne bougea pas. Le hurlement se transforma en un son étranglé comme s'il avait voulu pleurer mais qu'il s'était retenu. Il toussa et doucement se redressa mais ses épaules étaient toujours affaissées. Il enleva les cheveux qui se trouvaient sur son visage. La bouilloire siffla et il se rendit donc vers elle, faisant du thé de façon automatique. Son visage était illisible mais ses yeux brillaient. Alors qu'il mettait tout le nécessaire sur un plateau, il releva le regard vers Harry. Celui-ci rencontra ses yeux.

\- Comment ?

Harry avala sa salive et croisa les mains d'une façon très professionnelle sur la table.

\- Que savez-vous à propos des Horcruxes ?

**-TTJC-**

Leur conversation laissa Snape avec plus de questions que de réponses, mais cela lui fit prendre conscience que Potter disait la vérité à propos de sa situation. Il avait entendu des murmures par rapport au concept des Horcruxes mais n'avait jamais entendu personne les nommer comme tels. Ils étaient simplement la pire magie noire possible. Pas seulement à cause du meurtre mais parce qu'il fallait mettre en pièce son âme et l'implanter dans des objets. Potter avait été très vague en expliquant le concept des Horcruxes, comment ils étaient obtenus et ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en avaient fait. Il ne lui dirait pas combien ou dans quels objets ils étaient, ni où ils pouvaient être trouvés. Il ne lui avait même pas confirmé s'ils avaient été détruits dans son temps.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini la théière, Severus avait décidé de finalement aborder le sujet de l'accident de potion.

\- Donc, quelle erreur idiote avez-vous faite pour finir dans le corps de vos onze ans ?

Potter soupira avec lassitude ce qui surprit Snape.

\- J'ai été distrait.

Severus souleva un sourcil, exaspéré.

\- Rien que cela relève d'un niveau d'inaptitude certain mais je ne pense pas que cela soit suffisant pour vous envoyer dans le passé.

Potter fronça les sourcils, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- La potion était supposée mijoter, donc je pensais lire pendant ce temps là et j'ai attrapé mon livre de potion de première année.

Severus roula les yeux face à ce sentimentalisme. Potter lui lança un regard mauvais.

\- Je me sentais nostalgique, expliqua-t-il, et des résidus de potion séchés étaient sur la page que j'ai ouverte et ils sont tombés dans le chaudron.

Severus grogna en pinçant l'arrête de son nez alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

\- L'une des premières règles pour faire des potions est…

\- De ne pas contaminer la préparation, finit brusquement Potter. Oui, je sais et cela ne m'est d'aucune aide maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils déterminèrent que Potter ne se souvenait pas de la page qu'il avait ouverte et, sans une Pensine, il n'avait aucun moyen de regarder le souvenir. Le thé était fini et Potter s'excusa en sentant que son esprit était rempli de bien trop de choses. Severus lui fit impatiemment un signe de main signifiant qu'il pouvait partir. Il avait beaucoup à penser.

**-TTJC-**

La rumeur selon laquelle Harry Potter avait tué un troll dans les toilettes des filles avait rapidement fait le tour du château. Les Serpentards et Gryffondors semblaient en admiration (pour des raisons différentes bien sûr), les Poufsouffle étaient craintifs pendant que beaucoup de Serdaigles lui jetaient des regards condescendants à travers les couloirs l'air de dire _« __N__ous aurions __pu __le faire sans créer autant de remue-ménage, espèce d'idiot__. »__._

Harry était surtout inquiet de l'impact que ses actions avaient pu avoir sur ses relations avec Ron, Hermione et Draco. Ils avaient vu ce qu'il avait fait ce qui était bien différent du fait d'entendre l'histoire.

Il avait été accosté dans le dortoir des Serpentard pour raconter l'histoire, encore une fois, de comment il avait abattu le troll en utilisant la magie noire et donc il avait décidé d'aller au seul endroit où les étudiants ne semblaient pas vouloir se parler en dehors des repas : La Grande Salle.

La salle immense semblait encore plus grande lorsqu'il était la seule personne à l'intérieur. Après avoir confirmé qu'il était seul, il s'assit à la table des Gryffondor et sortit un jeu d'échec qu'il avait récemment acheté à Pré-Au-Lard et joua seul, faisant pivoter le plateau, essayant d'occuper son esprit avec différentes stratégies plutôt qu'avec le carnage de la nuit précédente.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour que quelqu'un entre dans la Grande-Salle et avant qu'il ne puisse même finir sa partie, Ron s'arrêta devant lui.

\- Salut, dit Ron bizarrement, se tenant debout à quelques mètres.

\- Salut, répondit-il.

Ron le regarda, il se leva donc. Ron recula. Il soupira.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier, je ne savais pas ce que ce sort faisait. Je savais qu'il était puissant et… mauvais. Je ne pensais juste pas qu'il était aussi mauvais. Il se rassit sur le banc.

Ron avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Je voulais juste les protéger.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu n'as pas fait quelque chose que tu savais faire ? demanda Ron, semblant toujours sceptique face à ses explications mais c'était celle que Snape avait donnée à Dumbledore donc il devait continuer avec celle-ci.

\- C'était vraiment la première chose qui m'est passée par la tête.

\- C'était vraiment horrible, dit Ron doucement.

\- Oui, confirma Harry. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je ne savais pas que c'était de la Magie Noire.

\- Pourquoi as-tu continué à l'utiliser ? Pourquoi l'avoir découpé comme un malade ? demanda Ron. C'était… morbide, dit-il en retroussant le nez.

\- Je sais. Mais ça a quand même fonctionné à la fin. Je suis désolé et je ne suis pas mauvais.

\- Tu es un Serpentard qui utilise de la Magie Noire, dit Ron comme si cela expliquait tout. As-tu pensé à te faire aider ?

\- Aider ? demanda prudemment Harry.

\- Tout le monde sait que la Magie Noire est addictive. Il vaudrait mieux en parler maintenant à quelqu'un avant de perdre le contrôle.

\- Ouah, c'était juste un sort, dit Harry mais Ron ne laissa pas tomber.

\- Je pense que tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore.

\- Où penses-tu que Snape m'a immédiatement emmené après que vous soyez partis ? demanda Harry. J'ai plein de retenues maintenant et Dumbledore sait déjà tout.

Ron s'assit avec réticence.

\- Je ne pensais pas que les préjugés entre les maisons te tenaient à cœur, dit Harry avec amertume en jouant avec la reine blanche. Ron rougit rageusement.

\- Et tu es juste un autre dégénéré de la maison de Serpentard qui en connait un peu trop à propos de la Magie Noire, dit Ron. Qui a des préjugés alors ?

Lorsque Harry le regarda avec confusion, Ron continua.

\- Tu as disparu, Harry. C'est comme si nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés. Tu préfères manger à la table des Serpentards, seul.

Ron était rouge et Harry se sentit soudainement très triste.

\- Ron, je… je suis désolé. Je devais juste m'habituer à tout cela, dit-il honnêtement. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à finir à _Serpentard_, tu sais ?

Ron lui lança un rire.

\- Je pense que personne ne s'y attendait.

\- Je ne voulais pas te battre froid.

Ron hocha la tête et ils restèrent assis en silence pendant encore un moment.

\- Est-ce que tu joues ? demanda Ron en faisant un geste vers le plateau d'échec.

\- Pas bien, admit Harry même s'il supposa que jouer avec Snape avait amélioré quelque peu son jeu.

\- Je suppose qu'on verra, prononça Ron en ouvrant le plateau et en mettant les pièces en place.

**-TTJC-**

Après avoir atteint une espèce de trêve avec Ron, Harry se sentit plus léger. Draco semblait prêt à commencer un fan club Harry Potter et Hermione, bien qu'inquiète qu'il soit tombé dans les Arts Sombres, semblait surtout reconnaissante qu'il l'ait sauvée du troll.

Cela rendit le chemin jusqu'à sa première retenue après Halloween beaucoup moins inquiétant. Après leur discussion dans les appartements de Snape, Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment l'homme prenait tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il ne savait pas non plus à quoi s'attendre durant ces retenues. Elles étaient basées sur un mensonge donc Snape les traiteraient-elles comme de véritables retenues ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir.

Il arriva à sept heures le samedi et trouva Snape assis à son bureau. Alors qu'il s'asseyait en face de lui, Snape fit apparaître un plateau de thé. Harry leva un sourcil et sourit.

\- Pas de punition aujourd'hui, Monsieur ?

Snape lui lança un regard mauvais.

\- Nous avons presque le même âge et vous avez obtenu votre diplôme il y a plus de dix ans, commenta-t-il. Cela semble étrange que vous m'appeliez Monsieur.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas en vérité, répliqua Harry alors que Snape lui tendait une délicate tasse de porcelaine. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je n'ai jamais obtenu mon diplôme.

Snape se figea de façon presque comique.

\- Poudlard…

\- Poudlard allait bien lorsque je suis parti, finit Harry en supprimant un sourire. Mais je n'y suis jamais retourné pour ma septième année.

C'était comme si un million de questions avaient éclos dans l'esprit de Snape, il réfléchit intensément et serra la bouche en se concentrant juste sur une seule d'entre elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de froncer les sourcils. Que pouvait-il révéler ? Dumbledore avait sûrement déjà appris l'existence des Horcruxes ou alors il l'apprendrait bientôt. Le directeur et les membres du personnel de Poudlard découvriraient bientôt que Voldemort existait toujours. Mais si Harry retournait dans son propre temps, que ferait Snape de ces informations ?

\- J'ai chassé les Horcruxes.

Snape frémit presque à ces mots.

\- Maintenant, je vais vous demander d'arrêter de me questionner, lui demanda Harry. Je ne planifie pas de rester ici et je ne sais pas comment ma présence dans ce temps ou ce que je vous dis va affecter le futur.

\- Vous voulez retourner dans le futur ?

\- Bien sûr, dit rapidement Harry. Etes-vous obtus ? Snape grogna d'indignation mais il ne dit rien face à cette insulte.

\- Beaucoup de personnes sauteraient sur l'occasion de changer leur passé, commenta-t-il. Surtout s'il contient autant… d'horreurs que le vôtre.

La bouche d'Harry devint sèche et il prit une large goulée de thé, se brûlant le palais en même temps. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent.

\- Mon passé restera le même peut importe ce que je fais ici, vous savez ? dit Harry. Cela ne changerait rien à ce que j'ai déjà vu. A tout ce que j'ai déjà vécu.

Snape hocha la tête de compréhension.

\- De toute façon, vous pouvez m'appeler Severus en privé.

**-TTJC-**


	10. Chapter 10: One Of My Snakes

**Note de la Traductrice: Ce chapitre arrive vraiment tard alors que je l'avais quasiment fini depuis plusieurs mois, il n'a pas été corrigé donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les différentes coquilles qui doivent s'y trouver! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

_**Chapitre 10 : One of My Snakes**_

Snape s'avéra être un partenaire de recherche dévoué maintenant qu'il était au courant de la situation. Il semblait toujours suspicieux et il commença à faire des remontrances à Harry concernant des choses que les élèves n'avaient pas le droit de faire, avant de se souvenir qu'Harry n'était pas un élève. Ils lisèrent des textes et montèrent des théories sur le brassage de Potion et sur la Potion de Métamorphose elle-même et de ce qui aurait pu tomber de son livre de première année.

Arrivé au mercredi, ils n'avaient pas réellement avancé et s'assirent défait devant un plateau de thé et la pile de livres qui reposaient sur le bureau de Severus.

-Vous m'avez dit que la Potion de Métamorphose avait besoin de l'accord de son utilisateur pour fonctionner, dit Snape soudainement.

-Oui, dit Harry en se sentant toujours morose.

Severus se redressa.

-Avez-vous donné votre accord pour l'échange ?

-Non, admit Harry. Mais la potion n'était pas finie. L'ajout de pétales de Lila séchées devait créer le consentement, du moins c'est ce que j'ai compris. Je ne les avais pas encore ajoutés.

Snape fronça les sourcils, mettant l'une de ses mains serrées contre sa bouche tout en réfléchissant. Après un moment ses yeux remontèrent vers Harry.

-Cela pourrait ne pas être réversible.

-Je dois essayer, insista Harry en sentant une faiblesse prendre les nerfs de son corps. Son cœur battit plus vite. Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça.

Baissant les bras Snape plissa les yeux.

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme ça ! siffla Harry en se levant de son siège et en faisant les cents pas. Se lever si soudainement lui donna le vertige mais il réussit à garder son équilibre. C'est épuisant d'être entouré d'enfants sans arrêt- croyez-moi vous avez ma sympathie- mais devoir prétendre en être un aussi… C'est pire que tout.

-Vous êtes libre d'être vous-même _ici_, lui rappela Snape.

-Oui, et bien, à part si je veux enchaîner les retenues je ne peux pas vraiment passer tous mes soirs avec mon professeur n'est-ce pas ? il croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine. Ce n'est pas seulement ça. Ma vie était….

-En ruine.

Harry regarda Snape, qui lui lançait un regard compréhensif. L'homme se renfonça dans son siège avec un air de suffisance sur le visage.

-Et vous avez amené avec vous des cauchemars, des attaques de panique et des flashback Potter.

-J'avais des amis, siffla défensivement Harry, les mots de Snape faisaient vibrer ses nerfs. Fam- j'avais une famille, des larmes chaudes s'accumulèrent aux coins de ses yeux avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner. Il n'avait même pas laissé passer un sanglot et il avait du mal à respirer normalement.

Snape semblait légèrement perturbé.

-Ils ont disparu, dit Harry doucement les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Et ce n'est pas la même chose.

Harry attrapa lentement ses livres et ravala sa douleur. Snape le regarda avec une expression illisible. Lorsque Harry atteint la porte, Snape ne fit rien pour le retenir.

**-TTJC—**

Après avoir pleuré jusqu'à s'endormir, Harry dormit plutôt bien sans aucune potion, il se leva et se sentit nauséeux donc il ne but qu'une tasse de thé au petit-déjeuner. Il s'endormi pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie mais Draco le réveilla à chaque fois ce qui fit qu'il évita les problèmes. Il se sentit faible toute la journée et il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être manger quelque chose.

Vendredi, Harry était complètement épuisé par Draco qui parlait sans cesse du match de Quidditch Serpentard contre Gryffondor qui allait se passer le samedi et par Ron qui lui demander de faire ses preuves en encourageant Gryffondor. Bien sûr Draco entendit cela et les chamailleries recommencèrent à nouveau. Il se distrayait en mangeant à chaque repas malgré le fait que son estomac protestait. Lorsqu'il ne vomissait pas il comptait cela comme une victoire.

Le samedi fut froid et lumineux. La Grande Salle était remplie de la délicieuse odeur de saucisses grillées et par les voix enjouées des élèves qui avaient hâte que le match commence. Harry était inquiet, se demandant si Quirrell allait agir aujourd'hui. Normalement il aurait dû être le surveiller toute la journée.

-Tu dois manger quelque chose pour le petit-déjeuner.

-Je ne veux rien, il pouvait sauter le petit-déjeuner et manger et un déjeuner copieux comme il l'avait fait le jour précédent. Mais il était certain que cette fois-ci il allait vomir.

Draco lui lança un regard.

-Tu ne vas pas te sentir bien Potter et ensuite Snape va me massacrer pour ne pas avoir veiller sur toi.

Harry grogna, il se sentait mal et aurait préféré être dans son lit mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas être au match de Quidditch. Il devait savoir.

A onze heures l'école entière semblait être dehors sur les gradins autour du terrain de Quidditch. Beaucoup d'étudiants avaient des jumelles et Draco promit à Harry de lui prêter sa paire brillante et plaqué d'or. Il ne les lui avait toujours pas donnés et avait surtout laissé Harry se débrouillé tout en lui décrivant ce qu'il voyait.

Harry c'était assis pas très loin de Hermione et Ron et leur fit un signe de la main hésitant. Ron sourit et lui rendit son signe une fois qu'il se rendit compte à quel point cela énervait Draco.

-_Pourquoi_ es-tu ami avec eux ? insista Draco.

-Pourquoi es-tu ami avec moi ? contra Harry.

-Tu ajoutes un avantage stratégique certain à ma vie, répondit Draco immédiatement avec un sourire arrogant. Harry lui donna un coup de coude et étonnement Draco lui lança simplement un sourire.

Alors que l'équipe se rassemblait sur le terrain, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pensé à demander qui jouait pour Gryffondor.

-Qui est l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor ? demanda Harry après que Draco n'est pas répondu lorsqu'il avait fait lourdement allusion au fait qu'il devrait respecter sa promesse en lui prêtant ses jumelles.

-McLaggen je crois.

Harry grogna intérieurement.

Madame Bibine donna un coup de sifflet et quinze balais se levèrent dans les airs.

-Et le Souaffle est immédiatement attrapé par Angelina Johnson de Gryffondor- cette fille est vraiment une excellente Poursuiveuse et plutôt attirante en plus…

-JORDAN !

-Pardon Professeur.

Il semblerait que le plan de jeu d'Olivier Dubois pour McLaggen était qu'il reste loin du passage mais il ne cessait de se déplacer pour crier sur ses camarades. Harry sentit son estomac se tordre violemment et pas nécessairement à cause de son stress. Il se sentait presque étouffé comme s'il ne pouvait pas prendre suffisamment d'air. Il entoura ses bras autour de son estomac et se pencha en avant. Draco regardait avec ravissement par ses jumelles.

-La balle est à Serpentard, disait Lee Jordan, Pucey qui est Poursuiveur a réussis à éviter les deux batteurs, deux Weasley et le Poursuiveur Bell et se dirige vers les …. Attendez un instant…est-ce que c'est le Vif d'Or ?

Un murmure se répandit dans la foule alors qu'Adrian Pucey lâchait le Souaffle trop occupé à regarder par-dessus son épaule le flash d'or qui est passé prêt de son oreille gauche.

Cormac McLaggen et Terrence Higgs l'Attrapeur de Serpentard le virent tous les deux et ils plongèrent pour l'atteindre. L'estomac de Harry se retourna et il sentit la sueur s'écouler de son corps.

WHOA ! Un hurlement de rage vint des Gryffondor qui se trouvaient dans les gradins- Marcus Flint venait de faire exprès de bloquer McLaggen se qui envoya son balai plus loin.

Alors que les Gryffondor s'insurgeaient, Harry se tordit en avant et vomit. Les cris de la foule noyèrent le son mais Draco s'en rendit rapidement compte.

-Potter, qu'est-ce que… Eurk !

Harry se sentit tirer en position assise et son visage fut nettoyer magiquement. Le monde tanguait dangereusement et Harry essaya de bouger mais Draco le tint. Le blond semblait plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Je pense que je vais retourner au dortoir, dit Harry faiblement alors que Gryffondor marquais un but contre Serpentard. Je ne me sens pas bien.

-Evidemment, lâcha Draco mais il n'y avait pas de méchanceté derrière ses mots. La prochaine fois prévient moi et je ne porterais pas mes plus belles bottes.

Harry lui fit un signe de main et se leva. Le terrain de Quidditch devint d'un coup noir et Harry se sentit tomber. Les étudiants autour d'eux firent des bruit paniqué et Harry entendit Draco les calmer de façon autoritaire alors qu'il le secouait.

-Potter, siffla-t-il. Tu es en de créer un spectacle.

Doucement la vision de Harry revint.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Harry ? demanda Ron énervé après avoir traversé les gradins pour les rejoindre vite suivit par Hermione.

-Rien Weasley, répliqua Draco. Il est malade.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires l'estomac de Harry se retourna et il vomit de nouveau. Cette fois-ci les étudiants qui se trouvaient devant eux se levèrent pour changer de place, dégoûtés.

-Harry ! s'exclama Hermione inquiète en se penchant vers lui. Elle s'assis à côté de lui et commença doucement à lui frotter le dos. On doit t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Quelqu'un lança un sort, probablement Draco à nouveau, pour le nettoyer et la peau autour de sa bouche commença à le démanger. Sa vision devenait grise et de la sueur commençait à mouiller ses robes.

-Je le lui ait déjà dit, répliqua Draco, il avait l'air effrayé. Tu penses que c'est si facile de le faire bouger ?

-Harry on y va, commanda Ron à côté de lui alors que Hermione s'éloignait.

Soudainement il fut soulevé par le bras gauche et Ron passa son bras par-dessus son épaule. Un bras hésitant attrapa son bras droit mais ensuite la présence familière de Draco se pressa contre lui.

-Je vais partir devant et prévenir Madame Pomfresh, dit Hermione rapidement.

-Non ! insista Harry sa voix était plus plaintive qu'autoritaire. S'il te plaît va chercher le Professeur Snape.

Hermione sembla indécise et hésita.

-_Snape, _Granger ! lui ordonna Draco. Va le chercher !

Elle se retourna et courut à travers les gradins aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. La vision d'Harry continuait de s'obscurcir alors que Ron et Draco le portait vers le sortit du stade. Les Serpentard hurlèrent de joie alors que les joueurs se posaient sur le sol.

-Non ! cria Ron, consterné alors que Draco ricanait.

-Ton équipe est horrible Weasley. Tu ferais mieux d'accepter la défaite maintenant cela sera plus facile pour l'avenir.

-Gryffondor est bien, insista doucement Harry.

-Je vais laisser celle-ci passer puisque tu n'as pas l'esprit clair, se moqua Draco.

Draco les mena jusqu'au dortoir des Serpentards et ne dit le mot de passe que lorsque Ron jura qu'il ne le répèterait à personne d'autre et qu'il ne l'utiliserait pas lui-même.

-Le mot de passe est là pour une raison Weasley.

Ils mirent Harry dans son lit et Draco fut capable de transformer une paire de chaussette en seau. Il y avait par contre le même motif que celui des chaussettes dessus et il était légèrement pliable. Draco fronça le nez lorsqu'Harry vomit une nouvelle fois et Ron faisait les cent pas en évitant de le regarder.

La porte s'ouvrit et Snape entra, suivit par Hermione. Ses yeux s'élargirent en avisant Harry.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu Ms. Granger. Mr. Potter et moi auront besoin d'être seul.

Hermione hocha la tête et sortit rapidement de la pièce.

-Cela inclut vous aussi, dit Snape en se tournant vers Ron et Draco.

Ron devint rouge et suivit Hermione mais Draco fit des histoires en appuyant sur le fait que c'était aussi sa chambre.

-Sortez, siffla Snape en se pinçant l'arrête du nez d'exaspération.

Au moins maintenant étaient-ils seuls, après avoir lancer un sortilège de silence sur la porte Snape croisa les bras sur son torse.

-Je devrais être en train de célébrer la victoire de Serpentard, dit-il tendu. Dîtes-le moi si c'est déjà quelque chose que vous savez comment résoudre.

Harry secoua la tête en avalant difficilement sa salive.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

Snape souleva un sourcil.

-Est-ce que vous prenez trop de potion de sommeil sans rêves ?

-Non ! insista Harry il dû avaler sa salive alors qu'un goût acide remonté dans sa bouche. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent, heureusement cela passa. Je… Je ne pense pas.

Snape s'accroupit au sol pour pouvoir regarder le visage d'Harry, celui-ci se détourna, embarrassé. Il ne voulait pas être inspecté aussi intensément par Snape. Snape attrapa le menton d'Harry et l'amena vers lui. Ses yeux scannèrent son visage et ensuite il regarda les mains d'Harry, sentant ses mains moites avec ses longs doigts teinté par les potions. Pendant un bref instant Harry se sentit chaud, protégé et bien.

Mais ensuite Snape se retira et la maladie le frappa.

-Je vais avoir besoin d'accéder à votre…

-Géniale, dit Harry faiblement. Attendez.

Ils restèrent silencieux alors que Harry s'asseyait attendant que son estomac se calme et qu'il n'ait plus envie de vomir. Il eut du mal à garder sa respiration calme alors que sa tête lui tournait. Snape se tendit finalement vers lui et pressa deux doigts dans son cou.

-Votre pouls est rapide, commenta-t-il, Harry hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner. Faisant un pas en arrière Snape lui laissa la place pour vomir.

Lorsqu'il s'assit Snape changea ses vêtements mouillés par d'autre sec. Alors qu'Harry s'essuyait le visage, Snape lança plusieurs sorts sur le sot en plus d'un sort pour enlever l'odeur. Il avait l'air complètement dégoûté alors qu'il remplissait une petite fiole.

-Vous vous promenez avec des fioles vides sur vous ? demanda Harry en ricanant doucement. Snape lui lança un regard critique.

-Oui, fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

Il rangea la fiole dans sa poche et fit disparaître le contenu du sot, le transformant en un pot en métal étincelant qu'il plaça au pied du lit d'Harry. Il prit une grande inspiration par le nez et s'assis sur le lit.

-Je vais avoir besoin d'un échantillon de votre sang aussi.

Harry hocha la tête. C'était une procédure médicale auquel il était habitué, il remonta sa manche. Snape lui lança un regard étrange et pris son bras gauche pour en relever la manche. Il n'y avait aucune marque sur celui-ci.

-Cela devrait être fait sur votre bras non dominant, dit-il essayant de s'expliquer.

-Je sais.

Snape entoura le biceps d'Harry de sa main juste au-dessus de son coude et serra fermement. Les veines d'Harry ressortirent rapidement et Severus les tapota avec sa baguette.

-_Phlebaposyro, _murmura-t-il et il tapota ensuite une deuxième fiole vide, la pressant contre la peau d'Harry juste à côté de sa veine. Elle se remplit magiquement du sang d'Harry jusqu'à ce que Severus mette fin au sortilège.

Snape se leva et rangea les fioles dans sa poche.

-Vous devriez vous reposer.

-Ca semble être une bonne idée, murmura Harry en se couchant. Il espérait que bientôt le monde arrêterait de tourner aussi vite.

-TTJC—

Severus avait spécialement choisi une sélection de nourriture du chemin de traverse et les avaient apportés à Potter en lui donnant l'ordre stricte de ne manger rien d'autre que ce qu'il lui apportait. Il suspectait qu'il avait été empoissonné mais étant donné tous les poisons qu'il existait il allait d'abord vérifier qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans sa nourriture et ensuite il partirait de là.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la vie de Potter serait entre ses mains aussi tôt après son arrivée à Poudlard. Le garçon – Non, l'homme- avait avoué que cela ne lui était pas arrivé dans sa vie précédente, mais il avait du mal à le croire. Il avait déjà du mal à croire que Potter n'était pas qu'un simple enfant de onze ans. Soudainement le fait que Potter soit un génie ne lui semblait pas si absurde.

Tester le sang de Potter lui pris toute la mâtinée de dimanche, mais au déjeuné il avait enfin une réponse.

C'était un empoisonnement au cyanure.

La plupart des poisons agissaient sur la magie, les ingrédients qui les composaient était habituellement sans danger. C'était la façon dont on les préparaient ensemble -presque toujours des potions complexes- qui les rendaient mortel. Les poisons magiques étaient censés être subtile. Certains pouvaient facilement être masqué à l'aide d'autres substance. Il y en avait un qui ne laissait aucune trace. Ils étaient faits pour détruire physiquement, émotionnellement et psychologiquement la personne. Avant de vous tuer, beaucoup vous rendez d'abord vous, ou handicapé, votre corps vous faisant tellement souffrir que la mort était un soulagement.

Le cyanure était si basique, limite moldu. Dans la communauté sorcière c'était rarement utilisé donc il aurait pu passer à côté pour chercher quelque chose de plus compliqué.

Il s'assit à son bureau, fixant les différents composant du sang de Potter et la petite dose de cyanure qui était à l'intérieur. Potter avait une dose moyenne dans son sang et avait besoin d'un antidote rapidement. Alors que Severus rassemblait les ingrédients et les outils, son esprit réfléchissant aux différentes façons dont Potter aurait pu être exposé au cyanure. Celui-ci pouvait être inhalé, absorbé à travers la peau ou même mangé. Il pouvait préparer un antidote mais il serait complètement inutile à moins qu'il trouve comment Potter avait été empoisonné.

-TTJC-

-Cela me prendra quatre jours pour préparer l'antidote.

Severus connaissait maintenant le pronostic sur la santé de Harry, il était hors de danger donc il n'avait pas besoin de prendre des pincettes.

-Vous ne semblez pas surpris.

Harry soupira.

-Pourriez-vous vous asseoir ?

Il fit un mouvement en direction de son lit. Aussi bizarre que cela le soit d'avoir Severus Snape assis sur son lit alors qu'il était couché dedans, il était plus mal à l'aise de le voir se tenir debout à son chevet. Tendu et lentement, Snape s'assit le plus loin possible de lui.

-Quelqu'un a essayé de me tuer lors de ma première année, expliqua Harry, ma _première _première année, ajouta-t-il.

-Et ? demanda Snape.

-Mon balai a été ensorcelé. J'ai failli en tomber et mourir.

-Durant un cours ? Par qui ?

-C'était lors de mon premier match de Quidditch.

Snape se renfrogna.

-Les premières années ne jouent pas au Quidditch.

Harry soupira lourdement.

-Et pourtant ce fut mon cas.

-Et ensuite ?

Harry regarda Snape durant un moment, prenant note de son regard noir, spéculatif. Il était difficile d'imaginer que Snape ne se souvienne pas de cela. Il détourna le regard.

-Vous m'avez sauvé.

Snape eut l'air satisfait.

-Vous êtes l'un de mes étudiants, dit-il comme s'il sauvait chaque jour des étudiants à l'aide de contre-sort compliqués ou en brassant des potions.

Harry renifla.

-Je ne l'étais pas à cette époque.

Les yeux de Snape se rétrécirent.

-Vous étiez à _Gryffondor_ ? demanda-t-il dangereusement comme si Harry avait proféré une énormité sans nom.

-Oui, dit Harry en gloussant, et le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch depuis un siècle.

-Minerva n'aurait jamais autorisé cela.

-Elle était très déterminée à battre Serpentard.

Snape faillit sourire pendant un moment, mais décida finalement de froncer les sourcils.

-Qui a ensorcelé votre balai ?

Harry pris une profonde inspiration.

-Quirrell.

**-TTJC-**

Après avoir été chaperonner par Draco pour aller en cours et étroitement surveillé par tous ses amis, Harry rencontra Snape à la porte de ses quartiers après le dernier cours du jeudi. Snape avait l'antidote avec lui et lui ordonna de rester dans la cuisine.

-La dose d'antidote est importante, avertit-il alors qu'il prenait une longue seringue avec une impressionnante aiguille à son bout. Il doit être injecté directement dans le muscle.

Harry se sentit instantanément faiblir.

-Très bien, dit-il sans conviction.

Snape remplit la seringue d'un liquide rouge sombre et la tint à hauteur de ses yeux avant de gentiment tapoter dessus.

-Il serait mieux de l'injecter dans la cuisse ou dans une fesse.

-Bien, marmonna Harry en remontant ses robes et en se penchant en avant, je vais juste penser à autre chose.

Snape sourit et se déplaça derrière lui.

Il sentit un pincement désagréable dans sa fesse droite. Une sensation de brûlure remplit entièrement son muscle avant de s'étendre dans sa jambe et dans son dos. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'il appuyait sa tête contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. Il frappa sa tête contre celui-ci pour se distraire mais la douleur continuait de se répandre comme un feu dans son corps. Snape remis les vêtement d'Harry en place et alors qu'il s'éloignait les jambes d'Harry le lâchèrent et il s'écroula au sol.

-Potter !

Harry transpirait. Il pouvait sentir les gouttes perlaient sur son visage avant de couler sur son front, ses joues, et le long de son cou. Snape s'agenouilla à côté de lui mais sans le toucher, une lueur amusée brillant dans ses yeux.

-Cela va passer, dit-il avec confiance.

-J'ai l'impression d'être en feu, grogna Harry alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Sa bouche salivait au point qu'il avait du mal à articuler. Il gémit lourdement et tourna sa tête à l'opposé de Snape.

-Votre corps est en train de purger le cyanure.

-A travers les pores de ma peau ? grogna Harry.

-Oui.

-Tuez-moi, grogna Harry.

Cela passa comme Snape l'avait promis, plusieurs minutes plus tard. Harry était allongé au sol, son visage couvert de sueur, de larme et de salive. Severus lui tendit une serviette et Harry s'essuya le visage avant que Snape ne l'aide à se lever.

-Vous devez prendre une douche.

-Je le ferais, promis Harry mais Severus pointa l'une des portes qu'il avait fermé grâce à un sort la dernière fois qu'Harry était venu.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas vous balader dans les couloirs, trempé de sueur. C'est la deuxième porte. Ne. Touchez. A. Rien.

Harry ouvrit la porte que Snape lui montra et traversa la chambre plongée dans le noir pour atteindre une autre porte. Il se sentait encore légèrement nauséeux après le traitement alors qu'il se tenait debout en dessous du jet d'eau. La fraîcheur de la douche calma sa peau et il trouva ses robes sèches et propre lorsqu'il sortit. Lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce Snape était assis sur le comptoir de la cuisine buvant son thé et il ordonna à Harry de s'assoir.

-Les elfes de maison n'ont vu personne empoisonner votre nourriture, lui dit Snape en lui servant une tasse de thé. Et il est difficile d'avoir accès à du cyanure dans le château en général.

-Mais vous avez trouvé ? demanda Harry en entourant sa tasse de ses mains. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi normal.

Severus inclina la tête.

-Le poison se trouvait dans vos potions nutritives.

-Quoi ?

-Au début de l'année, je me suis arrangé pour que soit ajouté à votre repas une potion nutritive, pour vous aider à prendre du poids.

Harry s'assit contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il ému.

-Je le fais pour tous mes serpents, dit Snape comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance. Vous êtes petit pour votre âge.

Harry sourit à Snape.

-Quoi ? Grinça Snape sur la défensive.

-C'est juste que… Vous faites toujours attention à moi. Me sauvant la vie.

Snape fronça légèrement le front pendant un moment avant que son visage ne redevienne lisse.

-Je dois admettre que je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi vous vous mettez sans arrêt dans des situations où vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous sauver.

-Juste pour voir si vous viendrez en courant, sourit Harry en prenant une gorgée de son thé.


	11. Chapter 11: Veritaserum

**Note de la Traductrice : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 11 :D j'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 11 : Veritaserum**

Nous étions en Décembre avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait pu faire une réelle avancée dans leurs recherches. Snape avait fait une avancée mais cela ne concernait pas quelque chose qu'il avait découvert mais plus l'opportunité de découvrir quelque chose.

-Je me suis arrangé pour pouvoir utiliser la Pensine du Directeur, dit-il à Harry alors qu'ils se relaxaient en buvant un thé après leur leçon d'Occlumencie. L'estomac de Harry se tordit, les Pensines étaient rarement associés à quelque chose de bien dans sa vie.

-Quand ?

-Maintenant.

Harry se renfonça dans son siège, abandonnant sa tasse de thé.

-Et vous ne pouviez pas me le dire avant ?

-Ce n'était pas possible avant que l'on finisse la leçon.

Harry soupira et se gratta le crâne. Il serait celui en charge de contrôler l'extraction du souvenir après tout. Il ne laisserait pas Snape avoir accès librement à son esprit.

-Cela va-t-il fonctionner ?

-Cela ne va pas seulement nous permettre de voir les moindres détails de votre accident mais aussi annule le fait que vous êtes réticent à l'idée que j'aille fouiller dans votre esprit pour obtenir des réponses.

Harry croisa les bras et sourit.

-Vous ne savait pas à quel point vous faîtes sonner cette idée comme séduisante.

Snape grogna gentiment mais aucun sourire n'apparut sur son visage.

-Vous savez comment extraire un souvenir ?

Harry roula des yeux et sortit sa baguette. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à l'accident se souvenant de comment ce jour c'était déroulé. Il tapa gentiment sa tempe avec sa baguette et le souvenir s'évapora alors qu'il le faisait sortir de son esprit. Ouvrant les yeux, il dirigea le bout de sa baguette vers la bassine, laissant le filet blanc de son souvenir glisser dans le fluide de la Pensine.

Son visage à vingt-huit ans était visible à la surface maintenant, et Harry lança un regard à Snape se sentant étrange.

-Cela ne me prendra qu'un instant, le rassura Snape.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Je viens avec vous.

Snape laissa échapper un long soupir et, ensemble, ils entrèrent dans le souvenir.

**-TTJC—**

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit appartement et un Potter bien plus vieux passa à côté d'eux pour mettre de l'eau à bouillir dans une petite cuisine. Ensuite il se déplaça dans le salon là où Severus et le plus jeune Potter se tenaient, le plus vieux Potter bougeait silencieusement des chaudrons, ses meubles et des livres pour donner à la pièce une configuration de laboratoire temporaire. Snape était impressionné. C'était gracieux, aucun objet ne se heurtait dans les airs, tout atterrit doucement. Potter avait déjà fait cela avant, plusieurs fois. Le plus jeune Potter se recula regardant son sois plus vieux et Snape.

Le plus vieux Potter avait trois stations de travail mis en place avant que l'eau n'ai fini de bouillir. Il se prépara du thé et en profita pour boire une tasse. Snape retint à peine son grognement, et le plus jeune Potter rigola.

-C'était un matin tranquille, commenta-t-il.

-Qu'aviez-vous l'intention de faire ? demanda Severus laissant seul le plus vieux Potter dans la cuisine et observant les plans de travails et les livres qui avaient été sorti.

-Je faisais une potion de Régénération Sanguine, une potion de Métamorphose et du Felix Felicis, se souvint le plus jeune Potter. Je n'ai jamais commencé la Potion de Régénération Sanguine.

Severus hocha la tête, la potion de Régénération Sanguine était la plus simple et ne nécessitait qu'à peine deux heures pour la préparer, alors que la préparation du Felix Felicis était considérablement plus compliquée et que la potion de Métamorphose avait besoin de reposer sur le feu pendant longtemps comme le Polynectar.

Finalement, le plus vieux Potter les rejoint et commença la préparation du Felix Felicis. Severus n'avait aucune critique à émettre, le plus vieux Potter savait ce qu'il faisait, tout comme le plus jeune Potter. Mais c'était ennuyant pour Severus et cela ne lui montrait pas ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il commença donc à regarder les étagères de livres alors que le plus vieux Potter bougeait autour de lui pour se resservir une tasse de thé.

Après le thé il revint et commença la potion de Métamorphose. Severus était enfin intéressé. Lui et le plus jeune Potter se penchèrent par-dessus les épaules du plus vieux Potter, lisant et mémorisant la liste des ingrédients nécessaire pour cette préparation. Ils regardèrent avec attention alors qu'il finissait la première étape et qu'ensuite il se rapprocha de sa bibliothèque, la regardant, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Severus en se rapprochant du plus vieux Potter. Le plus jeune sourit affectueusement.

-J'étais entrain de penser à vous.

Severus ne put retenir la surprise qui s'étala sur son visage. Le sourire du plus jeune Potter s'intensifia.

-Je pensais à quel point vous vous étiez moqué de moi durant les cours, et ce que vous auriez pensé du fait que je préparais des potions pour le travail.

-Vous avez mentionné que Horace Slughorn avait enseigné les Potions durant votre sixième année, dit Severus incapable de continuer sa phrase. Sa bouche était devenue sèche, allait-il découvrir la date de sa propre mort.

Le plus jeune Potter hocha la tête.

-Dumbledore vous a enfin nommé pour le cours de Défense.

Severus laissa échapper un souffle qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte avoir retenu.

Le plus vieux Potter fini enfin par s'arrêter, caressant la couverture d'un vieil exemplaire de _Breuvages et Potions Magiques_.

-Nous y voilà, souffla le plus jeune Potter.

Ils se mirent derrière le plus vieux Potter, regardant les pages du livre alors qu'il les approchait de la potion de métamorphose. Il ouvrit le livre et un fin nuage de poussière sortit de la tranche.

-De la poussière. Sûrement des cellules de peau vous ayant appartenu plus jeune, expliqua Snape alors que le plus vieux Potter ouvrait le livre à la page « Remède contre les Furoncles ». Une tâche de potion vert vif s'écailla et tomba dans le chaudron en dessous.

-De la potion de rétrécissement, murmura Snape.

Pourquoi de la potion de Rétrécissement tâchait-elle la page du Remède contre les Furoncles ?

-Non ! cria le plus vieux Potter en fermant le livre d'un coup sec et le jeta sur le côté.

La potion brilla d'une lumière bleue éthérée et un panache de fumée en sortit, le plus vieux Potter commença s'étouffer à cause de la fumée. Il recula, toussant. Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux alors qu'il essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Il était étrange de regarder ce spectacle sans pouvoir intervenir.

Le plus vieux Potter essuya ses joues avec hâte, il frotta ses doigts les uns contre les autres face à son visage, sentant la texture visqueuse sur ses mains. Ses manches c'étaient relevé, exposant ses avant-bras. Sur son avant-bras gauche se trouvait une séries d'épaisses cicatrices… Juste à côté de la Marque des Ténèbres.

L'estomac de Severus se retourna fortement, et il sentit ses genoux faiblirent. Harper n'était pas seulement lié à Harry Potter. Harper _était_ Harry Potter.

Le plus vieux Potter ferma ses yeux fortement pendant quelques secondes, et les rouvrit ensuite. Il le fit une nouvelle fois. Fermant fortement ses yeux, il prit une grande inspiration.

Soudainement, la scène changea sous leurs pieds, et exactement dans la même position se tenait le plus jeune Potter. Il ouvrit ses yeux en grand, surpris.

-Mr. Potter, _s'il vous plaît,_ nous vous attendons, encouragea McGonagall.

Severus se tourna vers Potter et le souvenir disparut autour d'eux, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la salle de classe.

-Sortez.

Potter semblait surprit.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Sortez ! cria Severus. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une raison ! Sortez !

Ecarquillant les yeux de confusion, mais pas de peur, Potter s'en alla.

**-TTJC—**

Snape ne le convoqua pas de tout le week-end, et Harry se sentait particulièrement nerveux lorsqu'il arriva aux cours de potions le lundi matin et qu'il vit que Dumbledore était assis au fond de la classe.

-Le Directeur observera les cours cette semaine, annonça Snape avant que les élèves ne s'assoient. Vous ne lui parlez pas sauf s'il vous pose une question ?

Harry rencontra les yeux brillant du Directeur de l'autre côté de la salle et lui lança un léger sourire avant de s'assoir à côté de Draco. Le cours était simple, et ils devaient brasser une potion de manière individuelle. Dumbledore commença à faire des tours autour des tables lorsqu'ils eurent bien avancé, parlant à chaque étudiant brièvement. Il s'arrêta au niveau du chaudron d'Harry et regarda à l'intérieur, hochant la tête.

-Bien joué Harry, commenta Dumbledore, as-tu déjà fait cette potion auparavant ?

Harry jeta un regard au reste de la classe et vit que même Hermione et Draco avaient du mal à réaliser leur propre potion. Snape était penché au-dessus du chaudron de Crabbe et Goyle, son regard rencontra celui d'Harry et il lui fit un signe de tête.

-Ah oui, Monsieur, dit Harry rapidement, le Professeur Snape est un excellent tuteur.

Les sourcils de Dumbledore se levèrent face à cette plaisante surprise.

-Quel générosité de la part de notre professeur de potions, dit-il avant de passer à Draco.

Dumbledore suivit plusieurs cours cette semaine-là, ce qui rendit Harry perplexe. Le Directeur n'avait jamais fait cela durant toutes ces années à Poudlard, la seule fois où quelque chose comme cela avait eu lieu était lorsque Ombrage avait décidé d'auditer les professeurs et il n'y avait sûrement jamais eut de précédent. Snape semblait l'éviter à nouveau, ce qui ajoutait à la frustration d'Harry. Il voulait travailler sur la potion de Métamorphose et trouver un moyen de rentrer chez lui.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte pour sortir de son cours de sortilège, Harry sentit la pression monter. Il voulait repartir dans son temps durant les vacances de Nöel. Snape aiderait son lui plus jeune à rattraper son retard et à s'intégrer avant que le reste des étudiants ne reviennent. Donc il marcha vers les cachots et frappa fermement contre la porte de la salle de classe de Snape. Il retint son souffle durant un moment, mais la porte s'ouvrit finalement, révélant Snape. Derrière lui se tenait Dumbledore, une expression grave plantée sur le visage.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Snape, irrité.

-Désolé de vous interrompre, commença rapidement Harry, je voulais juste savoir si vous étiez encore disponible pour… les cours supplémentaires ce soir ?

Dumbledore lança un regard dur à Snape et les yeux de celui-ci s'écarquillèrent, il était clairement inconfortable de toute cette attention qui se posait sur lui.

-Oui, dix-neuf heures, Mr. Potter. Ne soyez pas en retard.

La porte se ferma et Harry repartit rapidement, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait réellement entre Snape et Dumbledore.

**-TTJC—**

Severus ferma la porte et soupira aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait.

-_Une autre _leçon Severus ?

Il se tourna vers le directeur.

-Oui, vous avez vu de quoi il est capable. Il s'ennuie en classe. Il retourna à son bureau et s'assit alors que Dumbledore était toujours appuyait de manière décontractée contre le bureau d'un élève.

-C'est justement de cela que je voulais vous parler, lui rappela Albus, pourquoi ne pas avoir parlé de ses facilités en cours ?

Snape se retint de grogner.

-Le reste des professeurs n'ont fait que cancaner sur ses capacités pendant des mois Albus, dit-il, je pensais que vous seriez ravis que je reconnaisse que le garçon a en effet quelque chose.

-Vous êtes son Directeur de Maison Severus. Dit Albus tendu en se levant. Vous devez faire en sorte de vous occupez de lui.

Severus pris une grande inspiration, ses pensées tournant en boucle dans sa tête. La fait qu'Albus observe les classes, auquel Harry Potter participait avait surpris la plupart des professeurs. Il continuait de dire que les cours d'Occlumencie qu'il donnait à Potter n'était rien d'autres que des cours supplémentaires en Potions, des cours compliquées qui garderaient le garçon occupé. Mais maintenant le Directeur le provoquait en lui demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas demandé du travail supplémentaire pour Potter de la part des autres professeurs.

-Je voulais être certain, dit Severus doucement, je pensais…

Albus fronça les sourcils, se penchant doucement.

-Vous pensiez quoi ?

Severus soupira, essayant de paraître honteux.

-Je pensais qu'il était un imposteur.

Albus sembla réfléchir, se renfonçant contre le bureau derrière lui.

-Un imposteur.

-Oui ! insista Severus. Je pensais que l'enfant de Lily ne pouvait pas… il avala difficilement sa salive, ne pouvait pas se retrouver à Serpentard. Il sentit un poids se retirer de ses épaules face à cette confession. Albus lui sourit.

-Severus, vous savez que vous m'êtes chers, dit Albus les yeux brillants, mais parfois vous êtes beaucoup trop suspicieux.

Severus ne put s'empêcher le sourire qui gagna son visage, et baissa la tête, soulagé.

-Je pensais que vous aviez tord et que la menace réelle était Potter.

Le regard d'Albus se durcit.

-Je n'ai pas tort Severus. Quirinus est la vraie menace. Nous devons attendre qu'il fasse une erreur.

Severus regarda Albus.

-Il a empoissonné Potter.

Albus fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit avant ?

-Ce sont juste des suspicions je ne peux pas les vérifier, dit Severus, frustré en se levant et en commençant à faire les cent pas. J'ai fait un antidote, et retirer la source de l'empoisonnement. Il ne recommencera plus, dit-il confiant.

A la demande d'Harry, Severus c'était retenu. Il avait récupéré toutes les potions nutritives sur lesquels étaient marqué « Harry Potter ». Il c'était retenu de coincé Quirrell dans Il c'était retenu de coincer Quirrell dans un couloir sombre jetant une fausse accusation selon laquelle il l'aurait aperçu en train de fouiller dans l'armoire de potion de Madame Pomfresh, et que maintenant des étudiants tombaient malades. La vague menace que Severus avait déjà proféré à son égard avait accentué de manière presque hystérique son bégaiement. Et même s'il avait fait semblant il c'était maintenant arrangé pour que les potions nutritives d'Harry lui soit remise directement de son laboratoire de potion jusqu'à lui.

Albus semblait légèrement perturbé.

-J'aurais aimé que vous me parliez de cela plus tôt, il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Cela n'était pas censé se transformer en une discussion à propos de Quirinus.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Severus, Albus soupira.

-Harry ressemble de manière remarquable aux autres brillants étudiants qui ont été répartit à Serpentard, dit Albus en lançant un regard sans équivoque à Severus par-dessus ses lunettes. Nous devons faire en sorte qu'il suive le bon chemin, Severus, et qu'il ait tous les stimulis dont il a besoin. Il doit être guidé.

Severus grimaça face à ces mots.

Albus lui dit qu'il allait demander la coopération de plusieurs autres professeurs pour qu'Harry soit suffisamment occupé et il laissa Severus face à ses pensées. Comment les choses allaient-elles tourner si Potter réussissait à retourner à son propre temps ?

**-TTJC—**

Severus avait réfléchi longuement à la possibilité d'utiliser la Legilimancie pour entrer dans l'esprit d'Harry avant de finalement abandonner cette idée. C'était dangereux, il aurait déjà moins de chance de trouver ce qu'il voulait, et il y avait la possibilité que Potter soit capable de repousser son invasion. Il ne risquerait pas une telle humiliation.

Donc après l'une de leur leçon, lorsqu'il fit apparaître du thé, que Severus essaya d'obtenir la vérité de la part de Potter. Il avait préparé à l'avance le plateau de thé, mettant trois gouttes de Véritaserum dans la tasse d'Harry. Il était quasiment impossible de se rendre compte qu'il y avait la potion à l'intérieur. Potter ne s'en rendrait pas compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Donc, pourquoi Dumbledore est-il venu regarder le cours ? demanda Potter en acceptant sa tasse de thé. Severus essaya de ne pas le regarder avec trop d'insistance en fixant sa propre tasse.

-Cela n'est pas arrivé dans votre propre temps ? demanda-t-il innocemment. Potter pris une gorgée de son thé et renifla.

-Jamais durant mes six années d'étude.

Severus pris une gorgée de thé.

-C'est à cause de vous.

Potter eu l'air surpris.

-Pourquoi ? il prit une autre gorgée de thé, encore deux et il aurait fini sa tasse.

-Vous ne pensez sûrement pas que vos capacités passent inaperçues au milieu des autres premières années ? il proposa un gâteau à Harry. Cela lui donnerai soif et il finira son thé plus rapidement. Potter prit le biscuit en hochant la tête pour le remercier.

-Bien sûr que non, dit Potter rapidement en prenant une autre gorgée de thé, mais je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour supprimer mes capacités sans faire d'erreur idiotes, et McGonagall n'y croit pas.

Sa prononciation devenait plus lente. Il prit une autre bouchée de son biscuit et le mâcha lentement. Potter bu le reste de son thé pour le faire passer et son visage pris enfin l'expression vide d'une personne qui était totalement sous l'influence du Veritaserum.

-Je me sens… fatigué, dit-il comme s'il était confus. Severus se pencha en avant tout en faisant disparaître le plateau de thé.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Harry James Potter, dit-il, quel est le vôtre ?

Severus avala difficilement sa salive. La plupart des victimes de cette potion ce sentait trop étourdit pour dire autre chose que la vérité que la potion les poussait à dire.

-Severus Tobias Snape.

Le sourire de Potter grandis.

-Ca je le savais déjà.

-Quel âge avez-vous ?

Potter le regarda paresseusement.

-Vingt-huit ans.

Les yeux de Severus brillèrent.

-Quel est votre travail ?

Il connaissait déjà la réponse à ces questions mais cela lui permettrait d'avoir une référence.

-Je suis un Auror.

Severus hocha la tête avant d'écrire quelque chose rapidement sur le parchemin qui était devant lui.

-Mais, continua Harry en surprenant Severus. Ce travail est passé en second plan depuis que j'ai été promu Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique.

Severus pâlit légèrement.

-C'est un titre important pour quelqu'un de vingt-huit ans, commenta-t-il avec légèreté.

-C'est marrant puisque j'ai eu cette promotion à vingt-sept ans, dit Harry en souriant stupidement.

-Comment avez-vous vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Ma mère c'est sacrifié pour me sauver, dit Potter, cela a créé une magie plus puissante que le sortilège de mort de Voldemort donc lorsqu'il a essayé de me tuer…

-Lorsque vous étiez plus vieux, clarifia Severus, comment avez-vous… Vous avez bien vaincu une deuxième fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Potter soupira de façon dramatique.

-Eh bien, je l'ai battu tellement de fois, quelle histoire voulez-vous entendre ?

Severus se pencha en arrière, déconcerté. Le Veritaserum donnait normalement des réponses plus claires.

-Quand vous l'avez tué dans ce cas-là.

-Non, répondit Harry en croisant les bras.

Severus se pencha, clairement irrité.

-Comment avez-vous tué le Mage Noir ? demanda-t-il clairement.

-Grindewald ? demanda Potter confus. C'était Dumbledore vous savez et il est seulement en prison.

-Potter ! Rugit Severus. Vous êtes sous l'effet du Veritaserum.

Potter sortit sa baguette et fit un mouvement de poignet en souriant.

-_Finite Sancus._

Severus était découragé.

-Même sans l'utilisation d'un contre-sort, avez-vous réellement pensé que vous pouviez me duper de cette façon Severus ?

Severus le fixa méchamment mais ne dit rien. Potter arrêta de faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts et se pencha vers lui.

-Si je voulais que vous ayez ces informations ne pensez-vous pas que je vous les aurais déjà dits ?

Severus avala difficilement sa salive, essayant de rester impassible.

-Vous ne pouvez pas garder ces informations, siffla Severus, c'est complètement immoral !

-Oh vous voulez parler de moralité maintenant ? Harry rigola, son rire sonnant creux. Vous n'aviez pas le droit !

-J'essaye de sauver ce monde !

-_Expelliarmus !_

La baguette de Severus vola de ses mains et atterrit dans celle de Potter. Le garçon courut vers la porte du bureau et l'ouvrit à la volée, Severus le suivit dans le couloir lui criant de s'arrêter.

Il n'avait d'autre choix que de lui courir après et Severus ne croisa pas une seule personne alors qu'il pourchassait Harry Potter. Le garçon était plus petit et plus faible, Severus l'avait quasiment attrapé avant qu'il n'atteigne les doubles porte de Poudlard. Il passa les portes pour le poursuivre mais Potter avait disparu.

Reprenant sa respiration il regarda autour de lui. Où avait-il pu aller ? Potter avait ralenti et Severus avait été juste derrière lui. Il y avait un sifflement et il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'épaule venant de derrière lui, une douleur intense traversa tout son corps. Son corps frappa le sol avec une force qui lui fit perdre son souffle. Toussant, il essaya de se remettre debout mais son épaule ne le soutint pas et il s'effondra au sol criant de douleur. Grognant Severus se mit difficilement à genoux et s'assit, reprenant sa respiration.

-_Lumos._

Un faisceau de lumière apparut devant ses yeux, il se protégea avec sa main valide.

Potter sortit de l'ombre, il pointait sa baguette contre le cœur de Severus. La baguette de celui-ci brillait dans son autre main.

-Vous ne me faîtes pas confiance, je ne vous fais pas confiance ! cria-t-il, sa voix se cassant sous le coup de l'émotion, Severus leva son bras en signe de reddition ne voulant pas le provoquer plus. Son autre bras pendait sans vie contre son corps.

-Nous avons besoin des informations, dit Severus, luttant pour garder une voix calme.

-Vous êtes un connard, cracha Potter. Dumbledore a déjà la plupart des informations que je détiens.

-Baissez d'un ton, dit Severus à travers ses dents serrés.

Les yeux de Potter brulèrent de rage alors qu'il se rapprochait de Severus, sa grâce habituel avait disparut sous sa colère. Sa baguette atteignit le dessous de la mâchoire de Severus, et le bout frappa la peau douce.

-Que voulez-vous Severus ? siffla Potter doucement. Il caressa le visage de Severus avec les doigts de son autre main dans une moquerie d'intimité, Severus s'éloigna de sa main. Comment j'ai_ tué_ Voldemort ? Combien de personnes sont _mortes_ pour me protéger ? Combien j'en ai tué _depuis_ ?

Potter s'éloigna de lui soudainement, secouant la tête.

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Cria-t-il se retournant et s'éloignant de plusieurs pas. Il y a des choses que j'ai vu et fais qui hanteraient même une personne comme vous.

Severus serra les dents alors que la douleur irradiait de son épaule.

-Potter. _Harry-_

Mais Potter avait disparu.


End file.
